Gravidade
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: A gravidade é a força de atração mútua que os corpos materiais exercem uns sobre os outros. veela fic/slash/ REESCRITA.
1. Não

O silêncio que se instalou na sala era tão profundo que chegava a doer.

- Tudo bem – sorriu – eu já espera por isso.

Draco Malfoy apenas deu meia volta e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível.

- Nossa, eu achava que seria mais difícil.

Blaise se desencostou da parede e Pansy se levantou da cadeira.

- Escuta aqui, Potter – ele disse fitando a parede - Amanhã Dumbledore vai contar a escola sobre Draco, mas ninguém precisa saber o que se passou aqui! – rumou para a porta e saiu.

- É! Não precisam jogar isso na cara de Draco, nem brincar com isso – Pansy avisou olhando pela janela – Já é bastante difícil pra ele.. Não... Não tenha pena Potter, ou qualquer sentimento grifinório estúpido, isso só irá piorar as coisas. - terminou de falar e se retirou da sala.

- Merlin! O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – perguntou Rony estupefado, enquanto caminhava pela sala de aula vazia.

- Ora, Rony, exatamente isso que você está pensando. – afirmou Hermione calmamente.

- Eu não acredito que o Malfoy é um Veela, muito menos... Muito menos que... - Harry perdeu a fala, enquanto sentava na cadeira.

- Eu já esperava por algo assim, só que não com Harry. – suspirou Hermione se sentando perto de Harry.

- Você já sabia que Malfoy é um meio-Veela? – Harry perguntou, não totalmente surpreendido, Hermione era inteligente demais para não notar.

- Estava óbvio demais – afirmou – A partir do 13° aniversário, as primeiras mudanças começam a aparecer, os cabelos começam a crescer, as feições mais delicadas, a voz mais aveludada, isso porque ele é um submisso.

Harry e Rony continuaram calados e ela continuou.

- Ele também ficou mais gentil, menos arrogante e foi praticamente para zero as vezes que implicava com a gente ou qualquer outra pessoa, e bem... – Hermione corou levemente – Malfoy sempre foi atraente por si só, mas vem ficando irresistível a cada dia, a herança Veela é recebida aos 16 anos, mas não entendo porque e como ele resistiu esse tempo todo, já estamos no início do nosso sétimo ano.

- E porque ele me escolheu como seu parceiro? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Bem, pelo que eu li, um Veela, após seu 16° aniversário escolhe seu parceiro, por um conjunto de fatores que eu, sinceramente, não sei quais são, eles podem ser dominante ou submisso, tenho que pesquisar mais. - informou a castanha.

- Bem - suspirou Harry, bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos – Espero que ele encontre outro parceiro, dominante... Submisso.. Conjugue ou o que for.

- Não Harry! Quando um Veela escolhe seu companheiro, é pra vida toda, Veelas só se entregam a uma pessoa na vida, e ninguém mais.

o.o.o

Harry estava na janela de seu dormitório com Edwiges ao seu lado. Era muita informação de uma vez só.

Draco Malfoy era um meio-Veela. Escolheu Harry, como seu companheiro,que recusou (mesmo que não houvesse um pedido formal, mas nem ao menos Harry quis tentar.), Malfoy não se relacionaria com mais ninguém se não ele, Harry não sabia se conseguia se imaginar confraternizando com o...Não! Ele não era gay, ou acreditava não ser, estava confuso, bastante confuso.

Ficou acariciando sua amada coruja por um tempo.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer, hein garota? – perguntou carinhosamente. O animal piou baixo e olhou pela janela.

- Quer voar um pouco? Tudo bem, mas não demore, deve chover hoje à noite, vou deixar a janela aberta pra você – abriu a janela e viu a coruja branca desaparecer na noite escura.

o.o.o

- Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer não é?

Blaise suspirou e caminhou até a cama do amigo, que abraçava os joelhos e escondia o rosto entre eles.

Sentou-se e alisou as longas madeixas, que agora já passavam um pouco do quadril do Veela. Draco soluçou e deitou a cabeça no colo do amigo, que continuou a acariciar seus cabelos quase brancos.

Blaise era um bom amigo, assim como Pansy, ficaram ao seu lado desde o inicio e o apoiaram em sua decisão. Draco sabia que eles eram amigos verdadeiros, não estavam com ele pelo nome ou por se atraírem por seu sangue veela. Blaise era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que podiam tocá-lo, e isso, era um sinal de confiança, aceitação e respeito.

Blaise lhe entregou a poção, o ajudou a se acomodar na cama e beijou sua testa antes de fechar o lado da cortina, que dava para o resto do dormitório, deixando o outro lado livre para a grande janela.

Olhou pela janela e respirou profundamente. Não podia ser diferente, podia? Realmente fora tolice de sua parte, chamar Potter numa sala deserta e lhe contar que ele era seu escolhido. O rapaz pareceu tão assustado que murmurou um não, tão baixo, mas foi o suficiente para rasgar Draco por dentro. Deveria ter tentado uma aproximação mais sutil, ganhar a confiança dele, mas seria como traí-lo, se aproximar por interesse e sem levar em conta que Harry jamais aceitaria sua amizade, já havia recusado uma vez, provavelmente suspeitaria que a aproximação fosse uma armadilha ou coisa do tipo.

Realmente não havia outro jeito, Blaise e Pansy já o haviam avisado, ele já sabia, mas ainda assim, uma fagulha de esperança queimava em seu peito, e naquela noite após o jantar, essa fagulha foi totalmente apagada. Agradeceu mentalmente pela Poção do Ocultamente, aqueles sentimentos de tristeza, vazio, decepção, desespero e dor, muita dor, na manhã seguinte seriam como se tivessem acontecido anos atrás, ocultos nas profundezas do seu coração.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Draco adormeceu em um mundo de sonhos onde "nãos" e Harry apareciam.

o.o.o

Foi o primeiro a entrar e o primeiro a sair do Salão Principal, não queria ver os olhares curiosos e os cochichos sobre si, ainda mais agora com sua herança veela, totalmente liberta provavelmente, alguém tentaria agarrá-lo, só de imaginar alguém, que não Harry lhe tocando lhe causava náuseas.

Harry. Como a vida podia ser engraçada, não? Aquela maldita atração que tinha pelo moreno era isso afinal? Um ano. Um ano escondendo seu sentimento, seu impulso. Se não fosse o feitiço de Dumbledore, ele não sabia o que iria fazer.

Sentou-se sob uma árvore, perto do lago, e começou a ler um livro de Poções, definitivamente Poções o ajudava a esquecer as coisas.

- Posso me sentar com você? – uma voz soou atrás da arvore.

- O que você quer Granger? – perguntou acido olhando a jovem afastar algumas folhas e sentar ao seu lado.

- Você deveria ver a cara das pessoas quando Dumbledore anunciou sobre você.

- Imagino – respondeu seco.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu só quero entender – sorriu gentilmente.

Draco suspirou, e colocou o livro de lado, aquela seria uma longa conversa.

- Começou após o meu terceiro ano, Potter me atraia de um jeito estranho, e isso me enraivecia, após um tempo, meu pai me ajudou a compreender e ao que tudo indicava, ele era o meu Escolhido.

- Tudo o que?

- Primeiro, a atração natural que ele exercia sobre mim, depois o cheiro e por ai vai...

- E como você pretende lidar com isso tudo? – perguntou com curiosidade genuína.

- Francamente, Granger, eu não sei – suspirou, já tinha falado demais, provavelmente, ela iria correndo contar tudo ao grifinório.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy não vou contar nada a Harry, mas o seu caso me deixou curiosa, só conheci uma Veela, mas nunca pude conversar sobre isso.

Hermione suspirou, como explicar ao Malfoy que ela só queria ajudar e...

- Obrigado – respondeu o loiro, se levantando, e ajeitando as vestes.

- Pelo que? – se levantou também, rumando para castelo ao lado do loiro.

- Por tentar entender sabe – sorriu – parece que não, mas é difícil ser um veela, principalmente com muitas pessoas se aproximando por interesse, são raras as que se aproximam por amizade.

- E como você sabe que só me aproximei por amizade? – sua curiosidade falou mais alto

- Seu cheiro é o mesmo de quando está com Potter, diferente de quando está com o Weasley – Draco sorriu quando a castanha corou furiosamente.

- Então podemos ser amigos... Ou.. Tentar...?- estendeu a mão para o loiro.

Draco analisou a mão estendida, e após um minuto a apertou, Hermione sorriu, sabia o que significava aquele toque. Sua intuição dizia que estava no caminho certo.

o.o.o

Hermione era uma menina esperta, mas não só por causa dos livros, mas sim por saber enxergar além dos fatos apresentados. Foi assim que sua amizade com Draco Malfoy floresceu. Aprendeu sobre o mundo Veela, sobre Sonserinos, sobre a filosofia do sangue-puro.

Dois meses depois, Blaise Zabine e Pansy Parkinson se mostravam bem receptivos, deixando todos os seus conceitos sobre eles caírem por terra, aprendeu que sonserinos usam máscaras para se proteger e que é uma arte enxergar através delas. Ganhou três novos e maravilhosos amigos, e era por causa dessa amizade que ela brigava com Draco:

- Você não pode continuar assim, Draco – vociferou Hermione para o loiro, enquanto eles estavam em mesa mais afastada na biblioteca.

- Você não entende? – rosnou Draco sem tirar os olhos do livro a sua frente – Assim é mais fácil.

- Mais fácil como? Você esta deixando de viver por causa disso, e isso é errado. Por Merlin! Há semanas você não aparece no Salão Principal, Draco. SE-MA-NAS! Você tem que se acostumar e superar...

- NÃO DÁ PRA SE ACOSTUMAR COM ISSO, OK? – Draco gritou de uma maneira controlada, mas era claro que estava quase saindo do controle, fazendo a castanha se calar, e recebendo um bando de "shhiiis" enraivecidos.

Draco abaixou a voz, fazendo-a sair dolorida, porém séria.

- É algo com a qual você não se acostuma. Eu posso sentir a presença dele em cada canto do castelo, é tão forte que chega a ser irritante, eu posso sentir o cheiro a distância, e muitas vezes, tenho que mudar meu caminho para não topar com ele e tentar seduzi-lo a qualquer custo. – o loiro suspirou, e olhou para o teto antes de se voltar novamente para ela – Eu não quero que ele fique comigo por obrigação, ou por pena, quero que seja por livre e espontânea vontade, como sei que isso não vai ocorrer, prefiro me distanciar – ele baixou o olhar – Dói menos.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Hermione de um jeito diferente, a dor da rejeição nos olhos nublados mostrava como aquele sentimento era belo e forte.

Draco tirou um pequeno saco de veludo azul do bolso e entregou para a menina

- Entregue isso a Harry, assim ele se tornara parcialmente imune ao meu encanto – ele disse num meio sorriso – Assim se eu sair do controle, ele poderá me deter. Esta bem assim?

Hermione não conseguiu responder, pois Draco já catava fervorosamente seu material e andava o mais rápido e elegantemente possível para a saída e nem um minuto depois Harry entrava na biblioteca.


	2. Projeto

Draco observou, enquanto Hermione entrava no Salão principal e entregava algo a Harry por de baixo da mesa, e lhe sussurrava algo no ouvido. O moreno quase que, imediatamente, lançou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, e Draco voltou sua atenção para seu jantar para o qual, os seus adoráveis amigos, o obrigaram a comparecer.

- Até que ela é legal – admitiu Pansy olhando a Grifinória.

- É sim Pan, pelo menos ela gosta de ouvir minhas historias – sorriu Draco se servindo de mais macarronada.

- Nos já ouvimos todas as suas histórias – Blaise riu – Você ta parecendo uma velha gagá, Draco.

- Quem é velho aqui Blaise? – provocou Draco arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Blaise apenas soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Eu acho que você fez bem em dar aquilo para o Potter – disse a morena mudando o foco na conversa, enquanto empurrava seu prato intocado para longe. – Há algum plano para conquistá-lo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não Pansy, não há – Draco revirou os olhos – é apenas uma medida de prevenção para futuros acidentes.

o.o.o

- Sr. Potter! – a voz de Snape ecoou como trovão pela sala - sua inutilidade continua a mesma não é mesmo?

Antes de Harry formular qualquer frase, Snape continuou.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo trabalho deprimente de Potter.

- Merlin nos acuda – murmurou Rony.

- Existe algo que gostaria de compartilhar com a turma Sr. Weasley? – Snape perguntou venenoso

- Não, senhor.

Snape deu sua virada dramática, voltando para frente da turma.

- Para antes do feriado de Natal, será feito um projeto que engloba todas as matérias. Será feito em trios da Sonserina e Grifinória, Lufa- Lufa e Corvinal.

Muitos soltaram gemidos de lamento e murmurinhos descontentes. Trabalho em dupla com as a casa rival? Podia ficar pior?

- Os chefes das casas, no caso eu e Prof. McGonagall, decidiram quais serão as duplas formadas – disse pegando um pedaço de pergaminho. – As duplas são: Neville Longbotton, Isabela Bardo e Marcus Flint, e Blaize Zabine, Pansy Parkinson e Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy...

Nesse momento Draco arregalou os olhos e por um momento seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry e ele estremeceu.

o.o.o

- Hey, Mione! O que tá fazendo? – Harry se aproximou da amiga que estava deitada no jardim.

- Observando o céu – deu uma tapinha no espaço vazio na toalha – Deite aqui Harry.

Harry obedeceu, se acomodando ao lado da amiga e observando o céu estrelado. A castanha lhe entregou um papel, que mostrou ser um mapa estrelar.

- Animado para o projeto? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- É né, o que eu posso fazer!? – falou conformado – Não sei, eu tenho medo de me aproximar dele, medo de lhe dar alguma esperança, medo dele usar seu magnetismo e...

- Não, Harry – a castanha o interrompeu – Draco não tentaria te seduzir, ele tomou uma poção do Ocultamento, ficou um ano Harry, UM ANO longe de você e ainda te deu esse anel é obvio que ele não quer te obrigar a nada, basta você tratá-lo como amigo e tudo ficará bem.

- Então a sua amizade com ele é para valer, né? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione sorriu, se Harry conhecesse Draco, impossível não se apaixonar por ele. Draco se mostrava muito diferente daquele menino frio e arrogante que caminhava pelos corredores. Ele era calmo, esperto, teimoso, criativo, divertido, adorador, ou melhor devorador de chocolate e estrelas, inteligente e por ai vai...

- Bem, nos meio que ficamos amigos – ela se levantou – amanhã é sábado, os vamos nos reunir no quarto atrás do quadro da Francesa de Merlin, é o novo quarto de Draco. Draco achou melhor, assim ninguém tenta agarrá-lo pelo dormitório. – ela caminhou de volta para o castelo, e gritou antes de entrar: às 9h, Harry!

Harry voltou a fitar o céu com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Esse projeto era tudo que ele NÃO precisava, teria que se aproximar do loiro, e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Tinha medo de magoá-lo. Nunca esqueceria a dor que viu naqueles olhos nublados, nem da voz trêmula.

Harry não podia ser relacionar com ninguém, Voldemort poderia usá-lo e Harry não agüentaria a dor de perder mais alguém por sua causa, bastava Sirius, Cedric e seus pais. Quantas pessoas mais teriam que morrer por sua causa? Não, era melhor ficar sozinho, solidão era triste, mas era mais seguro.

Suspirou e ponderou por um momento, o que será que Malfoy viu nele? Observar não faria mal não é mesmo? Esse projeto era a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer o Draco Malfoy. Observar lhe parecia uma boa idéia.

o.O.o

Hermione e Harry pararam em frente à pintura da Francesa de Merlin uma jovem muito gentil e simpática.

- Hades – Hermione falou a senha.

Entraram em uma sala ampla, com duas grandes janelas que davam para os jardins, a sala era decorada em tons de creme e azul, em frente à lareira havia um sofá, duas poltronas e uma mesa baixa, perto da porta havia uma mesa de quatro lugares, do outro lado perto da janela uma estante e perto da outra porta supostamente o quarto havia um armário baixo de gavetas.

O ambiente transmitia tranqüilidade, as cortinas de um belo azul escuro deixavam a luz sol banhar o ambiente.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram – uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Malfoy, usando uma calça negra, e a camisa social branca dobrada até os cotovelos, os cabelos loiros preços em uma trança francesa, ele realmente era belo.

- Bom dia Draco – Hermione se adiantou e abraçou o amigo.

- Bom dia Malfoy – falou Harry meio sem jeito. O loiro inclinou a cabeça de lado o observando com curiosidade e Harry só conseguiu classificar aquela expressão como fofa.

- Bom dia Harry – ele lhe sorriu gentil e Harry se sentiu aquecido por dentro quando seu nome foi pronunciado pela voz aveludada parecendo uma caricia nos lábios rosados.

- Bem vamos começar?

- Eu tive uma idéia – Hermione se pronunciou – poderíamos falar da Primeira Revolução Bruxa na Inglaterra, engloba: poções, criaturas mágicas, feitiços e tudo mais, o que acham?

Passaram a manha inteira debatendo sobre o trabalho, Draco sentado no sofá com Hermione e Harry em uma das poltronas.

Almoçaram por lá mesmo e ficaram conversando sobre banalidades, mas certas coisas não passaram desapercebidas por Harry, como o fato de Draco nunca encara-lo nos olhos, como volta e meia o loiro respirava fundo parecendo querer manter o controle, a mania de morder os lábios sorrindo quando ficava sem graça. Uma mecha que havia escapado da trança balançava ao lado do seu rosto e a mão de Harry coçou para coloca-la atrás da orelha de Draco.

- Já esta ficando tarde, segunda tenho jogo contra Lufa-Lufa e tenho que estar bem descançado – se desculpu Draco levando os grifinorios até a porta.

- Bom jogo amanha Draco – disse Hermione abraçando o veela falando algo em seu ouvido o fazendo rir e saindo para o corredor.

Draco olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos de Harry, o contato o assustou de inicio mas retribuiu o olhar o que viu o deixou sem fôlego, era um brilho intenso, como estre-las brilhantes, estavam mergulhados em um sentimento que Harry não conseguiu desifrar.

Draco desviou o olhar rapidamente dando um passo para trás e acenando para Harry.

- Até amanha

- Ehh Até amanha – Harry já ia saindo quando se virou para o loiro, mas não o olhando nos olhos – Bom jogo amanha – e saiu.

Draco ficou encarando a passagem pela qual Harry havia acabado de sair com os olhos arregalados.

o.O.o

Era sabado a noite quando deixou sua capa cair revelando o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados. Entrou no bar e subiu as escadas parando em frente ao quarto numero 12.

Trancou a porta e se caminhou até a cama onde o corpo da jovem lhe esperava para mais uma noite de prazer e luxuria. Helena não era amor, era apenas sexo, o sexo que ele precisava para aliviar as tensões, algo puramente carnal sem amor e sem culpa.

Como sempre, acordava antes dela, lhe beijava a testa e lhe deixava uma quantia generosa de ouro em um saquinho de veludo vermelho.

Já era de manha quando ele voltou para o castelo, o corpo cansado, mas satisfeito, desfez o feitiço revelando os cabelos negros rebeldes, a cicatriz e os olhos verdes. A jovem que sempre deixava em um dos quartos do Três Vassouras jamais saberia a verdadeira identidade de Leonard Burlock.

o.O.o

Harry se acomodou na arquibancada junto dos amigos, o inverno já dava os seus primeiros sinais de aproximação e um vento frio cortava os céus.

Draco respirou fundo e tomou o céu nublado quando o apito soou. Draco tinha movimentos fluidos, ágeis e elegantes, dançava no ar com perfeição em movimentos precisos, a longa trança chicoteando pelo ar, e a face corada lhe dava um ar encantador.

Meio hora após o jogo avistou a bola dourada ao mesmo tempo em que a apanhadora do outro time. Após uma perseguição frenética perderam o pomo de vista.

Harry olhava o céu, seus olhos treinados reconheceram a bolinha acima da arquibancada dos professores.

- " _Olhe Malfoy ali, em cima das arquibancadas dos professores"_ – murmurou para si mesmo. Assustou-se quando o loiro olhou diretamente para ele o encontrando com facilidade no meio da multidão, ato que não passou desapercebido por algumas pessoas e em seguida Draco voou na direção indicada.

Dois minutos depois a Sonserina saia vencedora da partida.

Harry ficou pasmo, será que o loiro pode ouvi-o no meio daquela multidão toda?

o.O.o

Era quase dez horas quando entrou nos aposentos do apanhador. Carregando os livros que ele havia pedido a Hermione. O encontrou sentado na janela observando a noite, abraçando os joelhos e os cabelos como uma cortina cobrindo seu rosto.

- Oi

- Oh? Olá Harry – sorriu indo de encontro ao moreno – Vejo que trouxe os livros. Obrigado. – deixou os livros sobre a mesa.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – Harry se aproximou do loiro que havia voltado para a janela.

- Claro – disse voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

- Hoje no campo, eu murmurei onde estava o pomo e parecia que você tinha me escutado, estou enganado?

O loiro riu – Sim, eu posso te ouvir, ti cheirar, ti sentir a distancia – falou com naturalidade.

- Serio? – perguntou surpreso.

Draco deu um sorriso triste, e Harry pode ver os olhos marejados e os lábios comprimidos. Havia feito alguma coisa de errado? Se o loiro podia senti-lo a distancia será que descobriu sobre Helena? " _Droga"_

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Draco falou:

- É tarde Harry, é melhor você ir embora.

- Boa noite

- Noite – murmurou, não confiava em sua voz naquele momento.

Assim que o moreno saiu, Draco pulou da janela e correu.

Snape sentiu a proteção de seus aposentos reconhecerem alguém, meio minuto depois, seus braços foram preenchidos pelo corpo de seu protegido, esperou que ele se acalmasse , acariciando seus cabelos e apertando o abraço, não se importando que suas vestes fossem usadas como lenço, se sentou no sofá com o menor em seu colo que se aninhou imediatamente.

- Eu senti Severus..ele..ele..- soluçou – tinha o cheiro de uma mulher, estava impregnado com o cheiro..de..dela..

- Shh criança se acalme.

Severus já esperava por isso, só não achava que seria tão cedo.

- Se acalme Draco, você tem que ser forte, eu sei como dói, mas é algo que você precisa enfrentar

- Dói – admitiu – dói muito.

O loiro de levantou e caminhou em direção a janela, fitando a noite novamente.

- Draco você tem que se afastar dele o mais rápido possível, eu sei que vai ser horrível e que voce já fez isso por muito tempo, sei que ele é o seu escolhido mas voce ainda pode encontrar alguém e tentar de feliz... já esta apaixonado por ele, se isso vira amor..você estará perdido.

Draco suspirou, lagrimas brotavam novamente em seus olhos.

- Severus – sussurrou – Eu já estou perdido.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

(e quando as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

**When you lose something you can't replace  
(**quando você perde algo que não pode substituir)

**When you love someone but it goes to waste  
(**quando você ama alguém, mas não dá certo)

**Could it be worse?  
**(poderia ser pior?)

Fix You - ColdPlay


	3. Amigos

Ha muito tempo, Harry havia deixado de ser aquele menino tímido e envergonhado, fora obrigado a amadurecer, a guerra instigava isso nas pessoas. Parecia que o destino era um verdadeiro ladrão, lhe roubou os pais, a infância, a juventude e tantas outras coisas que não tinha coragem de listar. As feridas em seu coração eram tão fundas que sangravam como a nascente de um rio triste, mas ele tinha que ser forte, não por ele, mas pelos outros.

Abandonara os óculos há um tempo, incômodos para lutar e jogar, deixando mais evidente os olhos de quem já viveu mais do que a idade permitiria.

O Menino que Sobreviveu. O Escolhido. Menino de Ouro. Títulos que o envergonharam, que lhe deram poder, quando mais novo não sabia sua influencia no mundo, mesmo assim não via necessidade de usar seu nome, ainda. Curtia as festas, as garotas, até mesmo os falsos amigos, usando-os para treinar, aprender a ocultar seus sentimentos, controlar sua famosa instabilidade emocional. Ron, Simas, Thomas, Fred e Jorge também se aproveitavam das festas, suas campainhas constantes, com copos de firewhisky, garotas, musica alta, nessas poucas horas Harry se permitia sentir como um garoto normal.

Hermione os chamava de cafajestes, que um dia aquela bebedeira toda traria problemas, não tiveram tempo para outra, pois uma semana depois as aulas começaram.

- Hades

Entrou no quarto, olhou em volta. Encontrou o loiro na mesma posição de duas noites atrás, os olhos fitando a noite nublada. Draco se voltou para encarar seu visitante.

Harry recuou um paço, os olhos nublados estavam escuros, como o céu antes de uma tempestade.

- Olá Harry – suspirou lentamente – eu queria conversar com você, por isso te chamei aqui.

Harry caminhou para a janela e se sentou no largo parapeito de frente para o sonserino.

- Diga então.

A voz de Draco saiu baixa, quase um sussurro, mas foi ganhando força conforme ele falava:

- Eu não sei bem como começou. Para falar a verdade eu nunca te odiei eu só te tratava mal porque você havia recusado minha amizade, mas ai no terceiro ano, quando você caiu da vassoura, eu morri de preocupação eu... eu não queria admitir mas a atração que você exercia sobre mim era forte demais para negar – suspirou

– Então seu cheiro estava em todo lugar, sua voz se destacava entre as outras, seus olhos inúteis onde eu podia me perder pelos breves momentos em que eles se focavam em mim, seus lábios se tornaram convidativos. - outro suspiro.

- Tudo isso caiu como uma bomba no meu peito, eu queria negar mais do que tudo no mundo.

Draco se encolheu mais, encostou a cabeça no vidro e com a ponta do dedo começou a fazer desenhos imaginários.

- Eu neguei o maximo que pude, juro....juro...que...tentei, rezei para que não fosse você, temia a chegada do meu 16° aniversario, mas meu pai me ajudou a aceitar. Pansy e Blaise me ajudaram, eu tinha que ti contar, mas eu não queria por que ...porque seria te colocar em mais problemas e você....você é Harry Potter cujo nome do meio é problema. – O loiro se permitiu um sorriso triste.

– Então eu falei com Dumbledore e ele me aplicou do O Fetiço do Coração Ausente, não sabíamos quanto tempo ia durar, esperávamos que tempo o suficiente até que...bem...sabe..a guerra acabace...mas nessas férias a minha magia Veela rompeu o feitiço...e..bem..

Harry se viu petrificado, mas preferiu ficar quieto ainda havia muita coisa a ser dita e ele percebeu que era difícil pra o garoto dizer tudo aquilo.

- Você era atraente com seu jeito meio inocente e desastrado, mas então você mudou e nossa... Tornou-se avassalador, eu podia ouvir os suspiros das garotas e garotos quando você passava, pude sentir seu cheiro se misturar a outros perfumes e sabia que não tinha chances mas mesmo assim eu tinha que falar....tentar. Sabe eu já sabia que você ia dizer não.

- Malf

- Não me deixe terminar. - Draco o interrompeu e o encarou – Não estou dizendo isso para você se sentir mal, só estou dizendo para que saiba o que me atraiu em você e que era algo que eu não podia evitar, mas não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

O sonserino lhe sorriu docemente e colocou a mão sobre a sua. Harry se segurou para não gemer sob o toque, era tão quente e macio, colocou a outra mão sobre a mão do loiro e a acariciou com as pontas do dedo lhe passando ou ao menos tentando lhe passar um pouco de conforto.

Não se preocupe eu não vou tentar te agarrar, seduzir ou algo do tipo – Draco corou – Bem...vou tentar... Por isso de dei este anel.

Indicou o anel que Hermione havia lhe entregado no Salão Principal, era uma bela peça de ouro branco e havia algumas inscrições em alguma língua desconhecida.

- Isso deixa você imune ao meu encantamento, se algum dia eu perder o controle – Draco corou violentamente – Você manterá sua consciência inalterada e poderá me impedir.

Após alguns minutos em silêncios ambos fitando a peça no dedo do grifinorio Draco pigarreou.

- Por isso, quero lhe pedir sua amizade novamente.

Naquele momento Harry ergueu o olhar e se perdeu naqueles olhos cinza. Amigos? Anos de rivalidade jogados pelo alto? Rivalidade tola de fato, o convite era tentador.

Como seria ser amigo de um Malfoy? Quem era aquele rapaz que lhe sorria docemente, os olhos brilhando em expectativa? Harry ainda tinha a mão dele entre as suas e a apertou levemente.

- Eu adoraria ser seu amigo...Draco.

o.o.o

- Acho que esta ficando bom – disse Hermione analisando seu pergaminho. Os três estavam sentados na mesa que correspondia a Sonserina, Draco de frente para os grifinorios que estavam de costas para o salão.

Draco escrevia alguma com a mão esquerda e consultava o livro a sua frente que estava inclinado apoiado em outro livro. Com a mão livre degustava um pirulito de morango.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha, tirando os olhos do livro que lia e os passando pelo salão, Harry acompanhou seu olhar e depois se voltou para a amiga.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou.

- Bem – ela sussurrou – Draco esta, sem querer, atraindo atenção de todo o salão, com o seu _inocente_ ato de chupar um pirulito.

Harry olhou para Draco e seus olhos acompanharam a cena como em câmera lenta. Os lábios estavam rosados por causa do doce, os dentes que volta e meio raspavam pela bolinha vermelha, a língua também rosada que volta e meia aparecia e o doce que desaparecia dentro da boca do veela.

Era uma cena tão simples, mas que podia hipnotizar qualquer um, e por um momento Harry achou que aquele anel não funcionava direito. Ele ficou ali, parado olhando Draco sorver com vontade o doce.

Draco arrancou a bolinha do palito e a destruiu com os dentes dentro da boca, esse ato pareceu despertar a maior parte do salão de seu transe, porem Harry continuou a encará-lo.

- Acho que já acabei – disse levantando o olhar e se deparando com os olhos de Harry.

Draco imediatamente corou e baixou o olhar, balbuciou qualquer coisa e saiu do Salão, mas ele podia sentir o olhar de harry sobre si.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou o moreno quando não podia mais ver o outro.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos.

o.O.o

Draco e Harry estavam sentados em baixo de uma arvore nos jardins próximo ao lago, lendo alguns livros, coletando as ultimas informações para o projeto. Já haviam lido muita coisa.

O loiro jogou o livro que lia de qualquer jeito no chão e bufou.

- Não agüento mais ler. Meu cérebro já ta começando a doer.

Harry riu e cutucou a bochecha do outro com o dedo, arrancando uma risadinha dele e o fazendo corar.

- E o que você sugere senhor meu-cerebro-é-um-sorvete? – perguntou o moreno.

- Vamos, Rony deve estar na cozinha e deve saber onde encontrar chocolate – Draco deu um sorriso megalomaníaco.

Harry gargalhou, parecia que o loiro era movido a chocolate, sempre tinha algum no bolso, Harry não conseguia entender como ele comia tanto chocolate e mantinha as formas perfeitas._ Veelas humf"_

Rony relutou muito, mas após um tempo aceitou a amizade com os sonserinos principalmente após Draco vencê-lo em uma partida de xadrez. Draco e Rony se tornaram cúmplices nos surtos à cozinha do castelo, às vezes brigando seriamente na hora de repartir seus lucros.

o.O.o

Severus Snape conhecia masoquistas, que corriam para dor de braços abertos, ele mesmo era um desses, bem ele era obrigado na verdade, só não esperava que Draco Malfoy fosse um, mentira, ele já sabia que ele era um. Amor faz isso com as pessoas, lhe envolve num ciclo vicioso de prazeres limitados e dores prolongadas.

Masoquistas encontram prazer na dor, amar é isso uma desculpa para machucar. Aqueles que vivem felizes com o amor da sua vida são sortudos ou então conseguiram se livrar do circulo onde seus corações foram resumidos a pedaços que estão sento reconstruídos lentamente.

Severus Snape gostava de dar aulas, outro tipo de masoquismo, aqueles adolescentes inúteis que não reconhecem a arte das poções, um bando de inúteis em sua opinião, tirando os Sonserinos é claro.

Draco Malfoy era muito mais que seu afilhado, Severus fora a primeira pessoa que Draco viu ao nascer, naquele momento Severus soube que compartilhava com o jovem um elo profundo, quando estava com ele todas suas barreiras caiam por terra.

Draco aprendeu a andar mais cedo, a falar mais cedo, a contar e a ler, seus brinquedos favoritos eram um carrinho de madeira e um ursinho chamado Tedy, gostava de quadrinhos e livros de ficção, tinha um ótimo gosto pra musica, Draco tinha seus talentos e seus encantos.

Agora o observando caminhar pelo jardim com Potter, sabia que as coisas iriam melhorar e piorar sabia que aquela aproximação oferecia riscos e recompensas, sabia que Draco sabia que Potter estava fadado a matar ou morrer ou a matar e morrer.

Matar e morrer ótimo, não matar e morrer, péssimo, mas matar e sobreviver... que conseqüências isso traria para o coração de Draco?

o.O.o

Harry suspirou feliz, depois de muitas discussões o projeto foi um sucesso e Rony apesar do grupo "produtivo" também tirou uma boa nota.

Caminhou para um corredor mais vazio, próximo ao quarto de Draco, virou um corredor mais vazio ainda e estacou no lugar.

Draco estava prensado na parede, a pele clara fazendo um contraste gritante com a parede escura, a respiração acelerada, a varinha no chão.

Theodor Nott, segurando seus pulsos e o prensava de uma maneira agressiva na parede.

- Ah Draco como eu desejo você – Harry pode ouvir o moreno mais alto falando no ouvido do loiro que tinha a cabeça virada para o outro lado.

- Intocável, puro, eu quero você todinho pra mim...diz...diz que vai ser meu. Vamos... DIGA.

Draco gemeu de dor e aquilo despertou algo dentro de Harry, uma fúria. Não. Draco nunca deveria ser tocado daquele jeito, ninguém nunca deveria feri-lo ou agredi-lo. Nunca.

Harry se moveu rápido, agarrou Nott pelos ombros e lhe deu um soco que o fez cambalear e antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer algo Harry já tinha a varinha nas mãos. – _Estupefaça._

Nott ficou estirado no chão. Harry olhou para Draco que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, assustadíssimo. Então Harry se lembrou das palavras de Hermione _" Veelas tem horror a serem tocados por pessoas que não seu escolhido, podem ficar traumatizados"_

- Ei se acalme esta bem?

Se aproximando do menor Harry observou que ele demorou alguns segundos para ser reconhecido e em uma atitude inédita de atirou nos braços de Harry.

Após o choque inicial Harry o guiou até seus aposentos passando pela sala e entrando no quarto, o ajudou a se sentar na cama.

- Draco, Draco o que ele fez com você?- Harry estava realmente preocupado, será que ele o obrigou a algo? – Ele te machucou?

- N-não. – Draco levantou e começou a esfregar os pulsos e o pescoço – Sujo, sujo sujo...estou sujo.

Harry podia ver claramente as grossas lagrimas saindo dos olhos nublados, realmente aquele episodio afetara muito a Draco, o que poderia acontecer se ele não tivesse aparecido? Maneou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento.

- Draco para!- exclamou quando viu a pele ficar vermelha – Você não esta sujo okay?

- N-não...ele me tocou...sujo Harry...não era você...não...pode...

- Shhh – Harry se ajoelhou na frente do loiro e afastou os pulsos dele delicadamente. Obrigando o loiro a olhá-lo.

- Vou preparar um banho bem relaxante para você, depois vamos comer algo bem gostoso e vou ficar aqui até você dormir. Esta bem?

Draco apenas maneou a cabeça concordando.

Harry preparou um banho com alguns sais que encontrou no armário do banheiro. Ficou olhando mais do que devia quando entrou no banheiro para colocar o pijama e a toalha e encontrou Draco dentro da banheira, abraçando os joelhos e com o queixo apoiado neles enquanto fitava a água. Parecia tão perdido que Harry teve vontade de acalentá-lo.

Enquanto o loiro estava no banho Harry providenciou uma bandeja com alguns morangos, uma tigela de iogurte e alguns cereais, uma jarra de suco de laranja que sabia ser o favorito do loiro.

Draco permaneceu o tempo todo em silencio enquanto Harry falava sobre amenidades, os olhos cinzentos observavam cada movimento seu.

Harry não sabia como tinha começado, estavam sentados na cama em silencio quando ele levantou a mão e começou a correr os dedos pelos longos cabelos de Draco, pouco tempo depois o loiro já estava sonolento.

Harry o ajudou a se deitar e antes de sair, Draco segurou sua mão.

- Obrigado Harry. – sussurrou.

O grifinorio acariciou sua mão levemente e saiu.

.O.o

Depois daquela noite, eles ficaram mais próximos.

Draco entendia melhor suas feridas, sabia como era difícil ser julgado pelas aparências, as pressões. Draco não via o herói, o salvador do mundo. Draco via o garoto que teve que crescer rápido de mais que aos 17 anos já era um homem cheio de responsabilidades e deveres mais do que era capaz de suportar.

o.o.o

Às vezes eles entravam em um silencio confortável, passavam horas deitados no jardim observando as estrelas. Era com Draco que Harry ia conversar quando pesadelos faziam seu coração sangrar novamente. O loiro lhe fazia cafuné e lhe murmurava docemente " Eu estou aqui com você",e lhe beijava a testa.

o.o.o

Draco cheirava a manhas de verão a beira mar.

o.o.o_._

Draco era pior do que Hermione inspecionava meticulosamente suas lições para ver se estavam de acordo com seus padrões, caligrafia impecável, pontuação correta, limpeza, conteúdo...

- Não não...pode fazer de novo.

- Mas Draco já é a segunda vez

- Eu. Disse. Pra. Fazer. De. Novo.

Harry não era louco de contestar.

o.o.o_._

Gostava do cabelo de Draco, de ficar brincando com uma mecha prateada, seda pura sob suas mãos, que tinham um cheiro delicioso, que rapidamente aprendeu a associar a Draco.

o.o.o

Morria de rir das inúmeras azarações que ele lançava naqueles que estabeleciam "contato não autorizado" como o loiro havia dito.

Seamus apareceu cheio de bolhas nojentas na cara. Um Corvinal ficou sego por uma semana. Outro aluno, que realmente passou dos limites, ficou uma semana com bolhas em torno do membro que gritavam sobre suas atividades sexuais. O pior de todos foi Theodor Nott que parecia ter sido ataco por algo ou alguém e se recusava a falar sobre isso, passando um mês na enfermaria. Harry tinha fortes suspeitas de que Pansy e Blaise eram os responsáveis por isso, peno que não o convidaram.

o.o.o

Estavam animados conversando em corredor perto da biblioteca quando Nott apareceu e se aproximou. Imediatamente os garotos seguraram as varinhas.

- O que você quer Nott? – rosnou Draco.

- So conversar – disse com um tom sarcástico se aproximando.

- Você Potter vai me pagar caro pelo que fez e se virando para o loiro chegou perto e sussurrou.

- E você pequeno veela...me aguarde – dizendo isso se virou e partiu porem estacou quando encontrou Blaise e Pansy no final do corredor o encarando com olhares ameaçadores o fazendo sair de lá correndo.

- Não liga para ele Draco – disse segurando o braço dele e se juntando aos outros dois sonserinos. – Nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você – prometeu.

o.o.o

Ele era um Malfoy, mas também era Draco. Ele ainda falava palavras duras, ainda era arrogante, mas era doce, perceptivo compreensivo e muito divertido.

Harry adorava ser amigo de Draco.

N/A: eu sei eu sei...demorei para postar mas não briguem comigo ta?

Juro não demorar mais desse jeito..

Bjs bjs.

Comentem plz.


	4. Pensamentos

Os jardins de Hogwarts se encontravam em uma imensidão branca. Faltavam três dias para o feriado de Natal. Ninguém se atrevia a deixar seus salões comunais com suas lareiras e chocolates quentes ou até mesmo o corpo quentinho da pessoa amada, bem, só havia uma coisa capaz de tirá-los de lá: Quadribol. Principalmente Grifinoria x Sonserina.

Já era de conhecimento geral a amizade Potter e Malfoy, a primeira pessoa que os viu juntos embaixo de uma árvore conversando animadamente, foi para enfermaria conferir seu estado mental. Agora as coisas se tornavam mais interessantes. Como seria uma partida de Quadribol agora que eles eram amigos? NINGUÉM era louco de perder uma partida dessas.

Draco bufou, ajeitando as luvas de couro de dragão, o cabelo preso na trança francesa que agora muitos copiavam principalmente após uma foto no Profeta Diário sobre sua condição veela.

Havia dois vestiários no estadio de Quadribol e dentro de cada vestiário havia outro para meninas. Draco preferia se arrumar neste, não gostava dos olhares que os companheiros lhe lançavam, principalmente o artilheiro Nott e também porque morria de vergonha.

Seu corpo era pequeno, estruturado para poder sustentar uma gravidez. Não se achava feio, longe disso, sabia que era bonito suas feições angelicais, bochechas rosadas, cabelos longos e loiros encantavam qualquer um, mas sabia que parte disso era por sua herança veela.

Harry pegou sua vassoura e seguiu para o campo, estava um pouco temeroso. Como seria esse jogo? Conseguiria jogar contra Draco do mesmo jeito que antes? Olhou para o outro lado do campo e viu o loiro ajeitando as vestes, sempre tão belo. Draco olhou em direção a Harry que lhe sorriu e sorriu de volta.

O apito soou e todos ganharam o céu. Draco e Harry estavam no ar se encarando.

- Potter – cuspiu o nome.

- Malfoy – rosnou.

Definitivamente aquela foi a disputa pelo pomo mais interessante de todas. A rivalidade dentro do campo ainda era a mesma, os xingamentos, as trombadas, empurrões, tudo exatamente como antes só que dessa vez não havia ódio, somente aquela rivalidade saudável e gostosa que ficava no campo de Quadribol e não saia de lá.

- E HARRY POTTER CAPTURA O POMO NA MAIOR DISPUTA QUE HOGWARTS JÁ VIU E A GRIFINORIA VENCE MAIS UMA PARTIDA CONTRA A SONSERINA.

Harry foi comemorar com a turma, olhou em direção aos sonserinos, mas não pode ver a expressão de Draco, pois este estava de costas. _"Este chateado Draco?"_

- Vamos Harry, conseguimos whisky de fogo – acompanhou Rony e os outros para a comemoração no salão comunal.

No salão comunal da Grifinória corpos desajeitados dormiam no chão ou no sofá, outros abraçados com uma garrafa ou com alguém com que fizeram algo que não gostariam de lembrar no dia seguinte.

Harry estava sentado no parapeito da grande janela observando a floresta até que:

- Mas o que? – se aproximou mais para observar melhor.

Pansy, Blaise e Hagrid estavam perto da entrada da Floresta Proibida, os mais jovens usavam roupas simples, inadequadas para o frio. Os três ficaram conversando por um tempo até que os sonserinos se esgueiraram para dentro da floresta e o gigante apenas os observou desaparecerem na floresta negra até que apagou o lampião que segurava e voltava para sua cabana.

Harry ficou abismado observando a cena e não percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

- Já é a segunda vez essa semana.

- AHHHHHH....Hermione nunca mais me assuste desse jeito.

-Ah desculpa Harry- a castanha se sentou no parapeito perto do amigo.

- Sabe já é a segunda vez essa semana que eu os vejo entrando na floresta, sem agasalhos, sem luz e sozinhos – informou.

- E o que você acha que pode ser?

- Não sei Harry, mas tem alguma coisa ai...perguntei ao Draco e ele falou que era detenção mas..- ela parou um momento – descobri que era mentira e é muito estranho eles entrarem na floresta sem o Hagrid. – ela se voltou para Harry.

- O estranho é que Draco sabe, mas ele foge do assunto quando eu pergunto – ela hesitou um pouco antes de falar – Harry você acha o que, pode ter alguma coisa com você-sabe-quem?

Harry arregalou os olhos, se esquecera completamente que Draco era a cria do principal Comensal da Morte, que ele futuramente deveria ser um. Será que aquilo tudo era mentira? A amizade, a suposta escolha do loiro. Seria um plano para encurralá-lo ou algo do tipo. Voldemort não o importunava desde o fim das férias. Então seria isso? Como pode baixar a guarda desse jeito?

Flashes vieram em sua cabeça, Draco sorrindo, eles conversando sobre seus sonhos, Draco falando sobre o tempo, Draco comendo chocolate, momentos que passou com Draco, momentos de fragilidade e descontração. Porque se entregara tão fácil?

- Harry...Harry...HARRY.

O moreno deu um salto e saiu correndo sem antes dizer

- Hermione, tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Não esperou para ouvir a resposta da amiga, subiu as escadas correndo, colocou um casaco cinza e pecou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu andando ou melhor correndo pelos corredores. Tinha que falar com Draco.

- Hades.

Desfez-se da capa o mais rápido possível, caminhou alguns passos e então parou e sorriu. Lá estava ele, deitado na poltrona, com os joelhos sobre o apoio e o resto do corpo meio desajeitado, a cabeça pendia para o lado e a boca estava ligeiramente aberta, os cabelos soltos e segurava um já quase caído livro. A lareira o iluminava lentamente, as luzes das chamas refletiam em seus cabelos como um espelho. Suspirou e se mexeu um pouco adquirindo uma expressão mais infantil.

Harry se ajoelhou frente à poltrona, observando, ele parecia um anjinho, a expressão serena como se estivesse em paz. Levantou-se o erguendo, que inconscientemente se ajeitou em seus braços, Harry sorriu e reparou em como ele era leve, o corpo pequeno se moldando no seu.

Chutou a porta do quarto e o acomodou na cama, tirou seus sapatos e as meias, sabia que ele detestava dormir com elas, tirou o casaco e o cinto, e foi procurar uma manta no armário.

- Harry...Harry...

O Grifinória voltou-se para cama para observar Draco se agitando no sono.

- Harry...por favor...não vá...não...

Harry franziu o cenho, o que será que ele estava sonhando? Ao se sentar na cama o cobriu e viu que ele havia se acalmado e agora ressonava levemente a mão perto do rosto e as pontas dos dedos rosando nos lábios.

Levantou e deu a volta na cama, tirou os sapatos, o casaco e entrou de baixo das cobertas e ficou observando Draco dormir.

O que ele realmente sabia sobre Draco Malfoy? Sabia que ele era um veela, que ele era o seu escolhido. Sabia que o pai dele era o Comensal da Morte do circulo intimo de Voldemort e que ele estava sendo treinado para ser um, mas, que não mostrava nenhuma vocação, aparentemente não, Draco gostava de coisas simples, de sol com chuva, de neve, chocolate, estrelas, mas ainda tinha o toque de sofisticação e nobreza. Harry aprendeu que a arrogância, a frieza e a indiferença eram direcionadas somente para pessoas fora do circulo intimo dele.

Mas...

Mesmo não tendo vocação, seria Draco capaz de tornar-se comensal pelo Pai? Será que aquela historia de veela era verdadeira? Seria Harry seu escolhido verdadeiro?

E pouco antes de cair no sono, la no fundo, Harry realmente desejou ser o escolhido de Draco.

o.o.o

Draco acordou assustado, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era ter adormecido na poltrona, esfregou os olhos com preguiça.

" _Estranho não lembro de ter vindo pra cama" _

O barulho de vindo do banheiro chamou sua atenção, com os olhos arregalados viu Harry Potter sair do SEU banheiro apenas de calça, cabelos molhados enquanto os secavas com uma toalha.

- O..o- que você esta fazendo aqui? – conseguiu perguntar com um fiapo de voz.

- Há? É que eu vim falar com você, só que te encontrei dormindo na sala e de trouxe pra cama. Algum problema? – perguntou descontraído enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, e observou fascinado, uma gota que pingava de seu cabelo escorregava pelo pescoço, peito, abdômen e morrer no umbigo, Draco se sentiu corar ao observá-lo. Droga ele havia escolhido um dos homens mais cobiçados do mundo bruxo. Harry era o sonho de qualquer um: bonito, charmoso, educado, simpático, as costas largas e os braços e abdômen definido na medida certa, rico, menino-que-sobreviveu, corajoso, inteligente, teimoso e dono de duas belas esmeraldas.

Draco sabia que estava perdido, como pudera escolher ele? Jamais Harry iria querer alguma coisa com ele alem de amizade. Amizade esta que estava lhe deixando cada vez mais apaixonado pelo Grifinório. Suas esperanças já haviam acabado naquele dia na sala vazia, mas tinham morrido definitivamente quando Draco sentiu cheiro de mulher, Harry Potter era hétero, não era segredo pra ninguém que Harry já havia pegado 1/3 de da Hogwarts feminina, não chegava a ser galinha, mas tinha lá sua fama.

- Então?

- Então o que? – perguntou Harry que, para desgosto de Draco, vestia sua camisa.

- Você disse que queria conversar comigo, então o que é?

- Há..bem..- Harry passou nervosamente a mão belos cabelos bagunçados – eu queria saber como você estava depois da partida – mentiu.

- Bem

- Achei que você tinha ficado chateado – falou meio sem jeito.

- Harry...as vezes você mente tão mal – afirmou Draco divertido – vou tomar um banho e depois conversamos, sim?

- Ta bem

Uma hora depois, os dois se encontravam nos jardins sentados sobre uma manta negra em baixo de uma arvore. O dia se encontrava perfeito para brincar na neve, com o sol aparecendo levemente por entre as nuvens.

- Fala então, o que você queria conversar. – Draco perguntou tranquilo enquanto abria um pacotinho de bolinhas de chocolate recheadas.

Harry o observou por um momento antes de responder

- Nada, melhor deixar pra depois

o.o.o

Hermione caminhava pelo corredor indo em direção ao jardim quando avistou Pansy e Blaise, sempre vestidos elegantemente, suas peles anormalmente pálidas, estavam de costas, no topo da escada que dava para os jardins e quando se aproximou, Blaise falou:

- Granger veio desfrutar da neve?

Hermione não se assustou eles sempre faziam isso, pareciam sempre saber quem estava se aproximando, ficou ao lado deles e pode observar dois garotos gargalhando em baixo de uma arvore, Pansy suspirou:

- Só me pergunto uma coisa. Quanto uma pessoa é capaz de sofrer? – deixando a pergunta no ar saiu em direção aos amigos.

- Draco esta ficando viciando em poções do ocultamento – Blaise informou seguindo a namorada.

Hermione absorveu a informação olhando para o grupo de amigos que conversava animadamente viu quando Harry se aproximou de Draco para tirar uma folha de seu cabelo e este corar furiosamente e olhar para o chão, Hermione achava que podia ouvir o coração do sonserino daquela distancia, então começou a achar que aquela aproximação afinal não era tão boa assim.

o.o.o

Era feriado de Natal e Ano Novo e Harry como sempre, passava na casa dos Weasley, sua família de coração. A festa do dia 25 foi animada, cheia de presentes, comida e diversão.

Harry estava absorto em pensamentos. Não sabia porque mas não conseguia tirar Draco da cabeça, sentia falta dele, das conversas, dos risos. Os meses que passaram juntos foram tão bons e gostosos que Harry havia se acostumado com a presença constante do Veela.

Olhando a janela viu que começava a nevar, faltavam dois dias para o ano novo, por isso tomou uma decisão.

N/A:

Mudanças hem...uiui...gente perdao pela demora é que eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic chamada Endlees sleep onde Harry é paciente da ala de psiquiatria crônica do e o Draco começa a trabalhar e muitas coisas vão acontecer, alem de ter que escrever todas as cores do céu ( com capa agora). Sweetnees...que é pov, incest e é complicada de escrever...mas NÃO eu NÃO vou abandonar essa fic...juro por deus.

Bjs.


	5. Perto de mais

- Harry o que você esta fazendo?

- Arrumando as malas.

- Para?

- Vou passar o ano novo com o Draco.

Hermione suspirou e se sentou na cama observando o amigo preparar as malas animado.

- Harry não faça isso. – pediu suplicante ao amigo.

- Porque? – perguntou confuso se sentando ao lado da amiga na cama.

- Eu...eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem aproximando vocês dois, mas...não está. – ela encarou os olhos verde – Draco esta ficando viciado em poção do Ocultamente, tudo isso para ser mais fácil ficar perto de você entende?

Harry piscou surpreso diante ta revelação, não sabia que Draco se sacrificava a esse ponto pra poder ficar com ele.

- Ele te ama muito – Hermione sussurrou enquanto seus olhos marejavam – Por Merlin, o jeito que ele fala de você e tão intenso e profundo...e...ele não tem muitas esperanças mas diz que...fica imaginando, como seria vocês dois juntos, seus filhos – ela soluçou – Que faria você o homem mais feliz do mundo e...que...ficaria muito feliz se você ao menos gostasse dele...ele diz que...seria o suficiente, melhor que nada...- e ela chorou.

Harry ficou absorvendo aquelas palavras por um tempo e segurou a mão da amiga, fitando seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre o que sinto por ele Hermione – disse com sinceridade – mas eu quero descobrir, mas saiba que eu não vou tomar nenhuma atitude que o magoe ou lhe de esperanças desnecessárias, porque não quero enganá-lo. Eu tenho que tentar...entende?

- Sim – sussurrou e o abraçou – Tome cuidado, não com o seu coração Harry, mas com o dele, porque o dele é feito de algo tão profundo, bonito e puro que o destruir seria... monstruoso.

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto acariciava os cabelos volumosos da amiga, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer, ele mesmo não se perdoaria de magoasse Draco.

o.o.o

Draco estava andando calmamente por Hogsmeade, tinha chegado ao castelo pela manha, no dia seguinte seria ano novo, seus pais e Severus haviam viajado, nesse momento Draco sorriu feliz.

Ele era um dos poucos alunos que iam ficar no castelo para o ano novo, mas não se importava, fazia quase duas semanas que não via Harry e isso o desanimava. Passou a tarde toda la, comprou presentes de natal atrasados e os despachou por coruja, comprou pena, tinta,doces e outras coisas.

Estava quase escurecendo, caminhava distraidamente pelo caminho de volta ao castelo quando trombou com algo.

- Ai...o que.. – mas ao olhar pra frente não viu nada nem ninguém, com os olhos arregalados se levantou rapidamente.

- Draco.

- Ahhh – Draco gritou e deu alguns, não, muitos passos para trás se distanciando da suposta voz o chamando.

" _Espera eu conheço essa voz"_

- HARRY JAMES POTTER apareça imediatamente.

Após uma risada, Harry Potter apareceu após tirar sua capa de invisibilidade.

- Harry o que faz aqui? – Draco se aproximou, mas tentando ao máximo conter a excitação de ver o moreno antes da hora.

- Bem eu soube que você ia passar o ano novo sozinho e resolvi vim te ver.

- Jura? – Draco não pode deixar de ficar feliz pela consideração.

- É, por isso amanha você vai me encontrar no quarto 21 do Três Vassouras às 22h ok?

- Ok..mas...- o loiro piscou surpreso.

- Nada de mas Draco, tenho que ir.

Antes que o veela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry já havia desaparecido sob a capa.

Eram exatamente 22h quando Draco abriu a porta do quarto 21 do Três Vassouras e entrou.

- Pontual como sempre.

Draco apenas sorriu para o moreno, que vestia uma calça negra, assim como a camisa o sapato e o sobretudo deixando em destaque um cachecol verde escuro que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos o deixando muito elegante e bonito.

- Nossa isso tudo pra mim? – brincou Draco não deixando de gostar da ideia.

- Também, agora – Harry caminhou até a cama onde havia uma sacola e entregando a Draco – coloque essas roupas.

Confuso Draco obedeceu. Dez minutos depois Harry já estava impaciente, mas quando a porta abriu a espera havia valido a pena.

Draco usava um calça negra se ajustando bem ao seu corpo, uma blusa de lã creme de gola role, um sobretudo negro de lã fina, os cabelos soltos com apenas duas mechas presas para trás lhe davam um aspecto de pequeno príncipe.

- Ficou ótimo – Harry sorriu – mas ainda falta um detalhe.

Tirou de dentro do bolso um cachecol azul bebe, juntou as duas pontas colocou em volta do pescoço do loiro, passou as pontas pelo buraco e as colocou para dentro do sobretudo e fechando os dois botões deste, se afastou alguns passos e contemplou a bela visão.

- Agora sim, está perfeito.

Draco olhou para o chão e corou. O que Harry estava planejando?Iriam a algum lugar trouxa? Uma surpresa?

Harry se aproximou de Draco e o abraçou:

- Agora, me abrace e feche os olhos.

Draco ficou perdido por aqueles breves instantes de aproximação, sentiu o perfume amadeirado dele, com combinava perfeitamente com seu espírito Grifinório, o calor que o corpo maior irradiava. Sentiu aquele desconforto de se aparatar com alguém.

Após se soltarem Draco olhou em volta, estavam em uma rua comprida, de prédios não muito altos, as arvores, quase sem folhas, estavam ornamentadas de luzinhas azuis, iluminando a rua, então viu uma enorme roda gigante, ornamentada em vermelho.

- Vem – Harry chamou.

Caminhavam em silencio e Harry podia observar pelo canto do olho a fascinação de Draco pelo lugar, as luzes deixando seus olhos mais azuis. Ao chegarem à roda Harry falou alguma coisa com o um homem que os levou a uma cápsula exclusiva.

Draco correu imediatamente para o vidro observar a vista e Harry ficou ao seu lado.

- Onde nos estamos?

- Londres Trouxas, essa roda gigante se chama London Eye.

Draco apenas sorriu e observou a paisagem, podia ver praticamente Londres inteira, Harry lhe mostrava tudo, explicando sobre cada lugar sobre o qual perguntava.

- Já esta quase na hora.

Minutos depois podiam ouvir as pessoas das outras cabines gritando.

- 5....

Harry observava os olhos de Draco presos no céu.

-4...

Inconscientemente Draco procurou a mão de Harry entrelaçando seus dedos.

- 3...

Apertaram a mão um do outro.

-2...

Harry se voltou para Draco que ainda observava o céu.

-1...

O céu explodiu em fogos coloridos e Harry observou as cores brincando nos olhos prata e desejou aquelas olhos só pra si, como se ouvindo seu pensamento Draco o encarou antes de abraçá-lo e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Esse é o melhor ano novo da minha vida.

Harry sorriu, era o seu também.

Draco encaixou a cabeça embaixo do queixo de Harry, que o acomodou em seus braços, e ficaram assim, observando os últimos fogos explodindo no céu.

- Vem- Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. Draco soltou uma risadinha de fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu estavam nas margens de um rio congelado.

- Sempre gostei de patinar no gelo – contou Harry passando as mãos pela sola dos sapatos onde surgiam laminas para patinação.

Draco suspirou feliz copiando o outro. Deslizaram graciosamente pelo gelo. Harry arriscava algumas piruetas simples arrancando gargalhadas do menor e Harry observava fascinado Draco executar as piruetas com perfeição.

Estava sentado num banco que ficava perto da margem do rio enquanto observava Draco se aproximar, seus movimentos fluidos, elegantes, seus cabelos balançando conforme pegava impulsos, as bochechas coradas pelo esforço, e os lábios já ficando meio azuis por causa do frio e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Vamos Harry...venha – pediu sorridente. Harry fez uma careta mas aceitou a mão.

Draco patinava tranquilamente de costas encarando Harry que o seguia um pouco desajeitado.

- Onde você aprendeu a patinar assim? – perguntou quase perdendo o equilíbrio e aceitando a mão de Draco como ajuda.

- Há um lago em nossas terras, no inverno os elfos cuidam para que ele fique perfeito para patinar, minha mãe que me ensinou – disse olhando Harry morder os lábios enquanto observava os pés concentrado.

- Eu patinava nos Weasley as vezes, mas não tinha um professor particular – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Inho, tadinho dele - Draco fez uma voz manhosa enquanto patinava em círculos em volta de Harry que tentava seguir uma linha reta.

- Para assim nos vamos cair – disse Harry ficando tonto com a movimentação do loiro, porem ele não prestou atenção quando Draco freou na já na margem e eles acabaram se encontrando, por sorte caindo na neve fofa.

- Auch - murmurou Draco, percebendo que Harry estava em cima de si ficou tenso e segurou nos ombros fortes.

Harry se afastou e observou a face de Draco abaixo de si. Tão perto. Os olhos nublados estavam brilhantes.

Tão perto.

Com as pontas dos dedos Harry acariciou o bochecha corada e fitou os olhos de Draco.

Tão Perto.

Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo tão rápido, o cheiro de Draco invadindo suas narinas.

Tão Perto.

O viu fechar os olhos e relaxar o corpo, entregue a qualquer coisa que Harry quisesse fazer, uma entrega gratuita.

- O que você esta fazendo comigo? – murmurou e pode ver as contas pateadas e brilhantes através dos olhos cerrados.

Tão Perto.

Harry colou levemente os lábios nos de Draco, se entregando as sensações e quando ele lentamente deslizou a língua para a boca quente algo inexplicável aconteceu.

N/A:

_PROTEGO PROTEGO PROTEGO PROTEGO_

Se a minha beta disse que ia me matar acredito que alguns de vocês tambem. Uhauha eu so ma eu sei. ^^

Mas é pelo bem da fic...voces vão entender no próximo cap.

Comenten e não me matem pq se vcs me matarem não tem mais Gravidade.

bjs


	6. Os Atria

Algo começou a soar em seus ouvidos, era como o mar batendo nas pedras em uma musica relaxante, um calor se espalhou por seu corpo como uma que ia crescendo enquanto sua língua acariciava a de Draco em um dança lenta e tímida que ia se aprofundando aos poucos, mais macias seguravam sua nuca e pescoço, o prendendo docemente. Harry acariciava o rosto de Draco com as pontas dos dedos, perdido em um mar de sensações que nunca havia sentido antes. Como se Draco tivesse um campo magnético em volta de si, o atraindo, o chamando.

Harry se afastou lentamente e por um instante o tempo parou. Ele gostaria de ter uma câmera fotográfica para registrar aquele momento.

Draco estava de olhos fechados, bochechas rosadas e lábios avermelhados, mas não era só isso que tornava a cena estonteante, em volta dele havia uma aura dourada, brilhante, estalando em alguns pontos. Depois percebeu que era aura também o envolvia, o puxava para mais perto do corpo pequeno, para um lugar quente, confortante, confiável e seguro e quando Draco abriu os olhos e sorriu Harry perdeu o fôlego, estavam ali todos os sentimentos de Draco, o sentimento do qual Hermione falou, lindo, puro e profundo, um amor gratuito e verdadeiro, aquele tipo de amor que faz você querer ser uma pessoa melhor, onde o outro é seu mundo e vê-lo feliz vale a pena mesmo que não seja ao seu lado, aquele amor que....Harry sempre desejou ter.

Se ele pudesse, ficaria assim para sempre, porem Draco fez melhor, o beijou novamente, mergulhando os dois naquele mar de sensações.

O beijo foi terminando aos poucos, em pequenos selinhos e Harry passou a acariciar o rosto do outro com a ponta do nariz arrancando uma risadinha dele.

- Melhor irmos, já esta ficando tarde – sugeriu beijando os lábios rosados levemente – E esta ficando frio.

- Certo. Passamos no meu dormitório para um chocolate quente? – perguntou desviando o olhar.

- Adoraria.

Draco se deleitou mais uma vez com um abraço, aparataram no Três Vassouras novamente. No trajeto para o dormitório não encontraram ninguém por todos ainda estarem no Salão Principal por isso fizeram o caminho abraçados e sorridentes.

Draco acendeu a lareira enquanto Harry pedia para um elfo chocolate quente e alguns biscoitos.

Estavam de frente um para o outro cada um com um pacote na mão. Riram divertidos, estavam curiosos para saber o que ganharam de presente.

- Okay, no três – Draco falou rindo.

-1..2..3

O barulho de papel sendo rasgado invadiu o lugar.

- Ohh – Harry soltou admirando a jóia que havia ganhado, era um pulseira de prata com continhas separadas e assim que ele a tocou a corrente criou vida e se enrolou em seu pulso como um serpente.

- É uma corrente de Elfos – explicou – ela é muito útil, ela é inquebrável, obedecer aos seus comandos e se estende ao infinito.

Harry ainda olhava perplexo para a jóia em seu pulso, dava apenas duas voltas, era simples, bonita, masculina e discreta.

- Sabe você vive se metendo em encrencas essa corrente pode prender Dementadores e outra coisa, não deixe Lupin encostar nela, ele vai se queimar – avisou.

- E você gostou do seu? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Sim gostei é lindo...mas tenho que te confessar que não sei como funciona – admitiu envergonhado.

Harry apenas riu e foi até o loiro, pegou a pequena caixinha em forma de esfera com uma base achatada, era verde cheia de detalhes em ouro branco. Enfiou a mão dentro do pacote e de lá tirou uma correntinha longa de prata, havia um pingente parecia uma estrela de quinze pontas também em verde e ouro branco.

Sob o olhar atento de Draco levou três pontas da estrela até uma pequena abertura, com um clic ela se abriu e uma bela musica invadiu o ambiente. Harry depositou a caixinha nas mãos do loiro que observava maravilhado a parte de dentro da caixinha tinha uma água azulada e brilhosa.

- Isso é um penseira – Harry explicou – só que ele se comporta de um jeito diferente - Diante da confusão do loiro Harry tirou uma memória e colocou na penseira, logo depois todo o ambiente ficou escuro em uma nuvem azulada os envolveu mostrando a cena no lago congelado, tudo sob a trilha sonora da caixinha deixava a lembrança mais emocionante, bonita, especial.

- Obrigada Harry é tão...tão bonito.

- Eu sei...é um jeito que você tem de guardar suas melhores memórias de um jeito especial – Harry parou, acariciou os cabelos platinados e continuou – era da minha mãe.

Draco olhou pra ele com o sorriso mais bonito que Harry já vira na vida e o se jogou em seus braços o abraçando fortemente.

- Obrigado.

Harry apenas sorriu e o abraçou de volta.

- Feliz Natal atrasado.

- Sim Feliz.

o.O.o

Hermione lia calmamente seu livro no Salão Principal, Harry e Rony estavam afundados numa complexa conversa sobre Quadribol. Três figuras _tentavam_ entrar pelo salão discretamente, mas não havia ninguém que não conseguisse olhar para Malfoy, se antes ele era bonito agora estava chegando perto de uma divindade, parecia que uma aura rondava o loiro que emanava sensualidade e pureza e isso o transformava em uma tentação para meninas e principalmente meninos, e Hermione sabia perfeitamente qual o motivo disso, pensou sorrindo olhando para Harry que trocava um olhar discreto com o Sonserino.

- Então vocês se acertaram?

- O que? – o moreno pareceu confuso e bagunçou os cabelos – Não sei. Estamos nesse "relacionamento" a uma semana..se é que isso é algum tipo de relacionamento. Nos nem nos beijamos todos os dias. Por Merlin ele parece ter medo de mim às vezes – bufou.

- Calma Harry – disse sorrindo calorosa – É um pouco complicado para ele. Draco ti esperou a vida inteira Harry.

O moreno se voltou para a amiga a encarando surpreso.

- É – ela riu – Ele deve estar um pouco inseguro – então ela se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido do amigo – Ele é virgem Harry, você foi o primeiro que o beijou, é lógico que ele não sabe o que fazer.

Hermione voltou sua atenção para a mesa da sonserina. Pansy e Blaise eram um mistério. As peles de uma palidez anormal, os olhos totalmente negros onde não se podia ver as pupilas com Iris maiores do que o normal.

Já havia algum tempo que os vinha observando, disfarçavam muito bem, mas ela pode perceber que eles nunca, bebiam ou comiam, seus movimentos eram ágeis e certeiros, suas saídas noturnas para a floresta aumentaram bastantes nas ultimas semanas, por mais que cercasse Draco nunca conseguia arrancar alguma informação.

Hermione viu quando os dois perceberam que eram observados, sorriram para ela que voltou sua atenção para o livro. _" Droga eles sempre parecem perceber essas coisas"_

Caminhou até a biblioteca onde foi guardar o livro que havia pego, estava colocando na prateleira quando outro livro chamou sua atenção. Tinha a capa forrada em veludo vinho em destaque com letras douradas se lia. **"O clã"**

Nunca tinha visto aquele livro, então resolveu levá-lo, após terminar suas lições e tomar banho se isolou em sua cama e o pegou.

Abriu em uma pagina qualquer.

"_O clã dos Atria_

_É o clã mais antigo de que se tem noticia, possui esse nome ter três anciões: Luc, Orion e Lyra. Não se sabe exatamente como as leis do clã funcionam, mas são as mais rigorosas, inteligentes e efetivas já criadas._

"_Não se tem a localização exata da cede do clã, mas acredita-se que esteja localizado em algum lugar do pólo norte"_

_(...)_

"_São raros os vampiros que podem fazer magia, mas nos Atria isso é comum os tornando também o clã mais poderoso. Os filhotes que revelam poderes mágicos são enviados para escolas onde poderão desenvolver seus poderes, fazendo essa escolha o vampiro adere a uma nova dieta sendo proibido de se alimentar de sangue humano enquanto estiver no meio mágico._

_(...)_

"_Sabe-se que os anciões tiveram filhos já que vampiros "magicos" podem engravidar porem tais circunstâncias ainda são desconhecidas. Os primeiros do clã a freqüentarem uma escola foram a filha de Orion e o filho de Lyra"_

Hermione virou a pagina e arregalou os olhos.

"_A única foto, já tirada na historia, de um clã"_

Na foto havia seis pessoas, uma mulher muito bonita, traços delicados e cabelos castanhos- escuro, tinha aparência de uma mulher de 30 anos a seu lado um homem alto, cabelos lisos e negros, tinha um ar misterioso, aparentava uns 45 anos, do seu lado se encontrava um rapaz mais jovem não deveria ter mais do que 20 anos, cabelos claros, tinha um ar cheio de arrogância e divertimento. As três pessoas se encontravam sentadas em cadeiras de espaldar alto, o ambiente em volta parecia ser cheio de elegância e nobreza, atrás das cadeiras havia três pessoas, uma jovem de não mais de 15 anos loira e ao seu lado duas figuras muito familiares.

- Pansy e Blaise – conseguiu sussurrar diante do choque.

o.o.o

- Merlin me acode – gemeu Ron interrompendo pela décima vez a leitura de todos na mesa.

- Weasley se você realmente quiser um dia ser auror eu sugiro que você se dedique bastante nesses últimos meses – Pansy falou sem desviar atenção do livro que lia.

- Pansy esta certa Ron, você tem que se dedicar mais, eu ainda não acredito que ainda tenho que supervisionar seus estudos. – ralhou Hermione.

- A Mione porque você não implica com o Harry também, só eu que não estudo? –

- É por que o Harry tem o Draco pra manter ele na linha – informou.

- Mas o Draco é legal com o Harry, não o obriga a ficar horas e horas dentro da biblioteca.

- Você é que pensa – Harry sorriu olhando para Draco que lhe mostrou a língua numa atitude infantil.

- E isso é muito bom, suas notas melhoraram bastante Harry, creio que não terá problemas em entrar na Academia – Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

Estavam numa mesa da biblioteca, livros e mais livros abertos, pergaminhos, tintas. Meia hora depois todos estava seguindo para o salão principal, Harry seguia mais afastado do grupo enquanto observava Draco e Hermione em um conversa animada.

- Aproveite enquanto pode Potter – Blaise sussurrou quando passou por ele.

Aquela frase atormentou Harry por dias.

o.O.o

Harry não sem lembrava de alguma vez ter reparado em um garoto, apesar de ser cercado deles, nunca reparou nos jeitos, nas formas, no andar, nos movimentos, nos olhares, nas curvas. Nunca reparou nas vozes masculinas que carregavam força e poder ou naquelas mais gentis e calorosas, uns pediam para serem protegidos e outros emanavam proteção. Nunca sentira atração por um antes, mas agora um em especial lhe prendia atenção deliberadamente. Ele so se sentia atraído por Draco que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

Harry sorriu, seu coração batendo rápido enquanto se abaixava e capturava os lábios de Draco em um beijo doce.

o.O.o

Hermione suspirou cansada, não havia mais nenhum livro que falasse do Clã dos Atria e ela estava ficando realmente frustrada. Pela data da foto calculou que eles deveriam ter uns 92 anos, deveriam ter freqüentado Hogworts há muito tempo então por que somente agora? Porque eles sempre protegiam Draco de uma maneira quase agressiva?

- Droga Granger eu achei que você ia descobrir mais cedo – Blaise apareceu atrás dela e sentou ao seu lado, sendo imitado por Pansy.

Hermione gelou, estava no meio de dois vampiros, numa parte mais afastada da biblioteca, cheia de livros sobre vampiros que não a prepararam em nada para aquele momento.

- Agora estou devendo um galeão pra Pansy – bufou.

- Eu achei que você ia descobrir depois da primavera.

- V-vocês sabiam que eu ia descobrir? – Hermione não conseguiu manter a voz firme.

- Nos queríamos que você descobrisse – Pansy começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo castanho da grifinoria que gelou – Não tenha medo. Estamos aqui apenas para proteger Draco e..Sev...e bem como ninguém precisava saber sobre Lupin então ninguém precisa saber sobre nos.

- Mas pela foto do livro vocês deveriam ter freqüentado Hogworts a anos atrás – Hermione pegou o livro e abriu na pagina da foto.

- Odeio essa foto – Pansy torceu o nariz – Não sei como meu pai pode concordar com aquele bruxo idiota sobre o livro, nos expõem muito, nem sabia que esse livro estava aqui na escola.

- Isso não é o que importa agora – Blaise adquiriu um ar serio – Temos que conversar sobre Potter e Draco.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro Potter esta fazendo muito mal a Draco. Segundo – Pansy e Blaise trocaram um olhar serio e ela continuou – Voldemort.

Hermione arregalou os olhos _" Oh Merlin"_

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado, vai ser uma longa conversa.

**N/A:**

**Atria – **estrela alfa da constelação Triangulum Australe ( Triangulo Austral)

Se quando eu tive a ideia da caixinha de musica eu tava ouvindo essa musica La Valse d'Amelie (Orchestre) so coloca no youtube.

COMENTARIOS PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	7. Beijos, Sonhos e Adeus

Draco andava meio estranho naqueles dias que finalizavam o inverno, parecia inquieto, ansioso com algo. Harry não sabia se deveria perguntar ou não, o loiro ficava aéreo por longos períodos, totalmente alheio ao mundo. Outra coisa que Harry pode perceber é que ele andava meio calado, mais fechado, inventando desculpas para ficar sozinho.

Harry teve a certeza que havia algo errado quando Draco começou a evitá-lo, a fugir de seus beijos e de seu toques porem Harry não conseguia se frear. Estava ficando mais apegado ao loiro do que queria e deveria e a ideia de ficar sem a presença do outro o assustava.

Foi numa tarde em baixo de uma arvore que Harry resolveu perguntar.

- Draco o que você tem?

- Nada – o loiro apenas franziu o cenho e o olhou pelo canto do olho – Por quê?

- Você anda estranho - afirmou enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros- me conta o que há?

- Nada- repetiu em um rosnado, afastando a mão do moreno de sua cabeça.

- Draco – falou em um tom de advertência.

O veela se levantou bruscamente, o vento brincando com seus cabelos soltos, seu rosto vermelho de raiva, tinha um ar selvagem, visivelmente tentando controlar a raiva.

- POTTER ME DEIXA EM PAZ – bufou antes de sair quase correndo de volta para o castelo.

Harry sentiu a boca secar. Aquela imagem de Draco mexeu com ele mais do que deveria. O ar selvagem e descontrolado ao mesmo tempo doce e inocente o incendiou por dentro e Harry enfiou as unhas na palma da mão com força para tentar conter a onda de desejo que o invadia.

Porem em sua mente as imagens corriam solta, sua imaginação estava lhe traindo, formando imagens de Draco nu, arfando e gemendo de prazer, chamando por ele.

_" Harry eu quero tanto você."_

Harry apertou os olhos, a voz de Draco ecoando em sua mente, lhe estimulando.

_" Eu quero você..."_

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar a alucinação, sua respiração arfante e seu desejo quase fora do controle

" Harry.."

A voz de Draco gemendo seu nome foi à gota d'água.

Harry levantou e a passos firmes seguiu em direção ao dormitório de Draco, ouviu Ron e Thomas lhe chamarem porem não prestou atenção, ele tinha que encontrar Draco.

Não se importou quando abriu a porta do dormitório quase com violência e encontrou Draco sentado no parapeito da janela. Harry percebeu que ele não estava em uma situação muito diferente da sua, ambos estavam ofegantes e excitados.

Harry se aproximou e eles se encaram por um tempo. O desejo era tão grande que os deixava tremendo.

Draco estava assustado nunca havia sentido aquilo antes mas tinha certeza que Harry sentia o mesmo. Queria tanto...mas..

- Draco - Harry gemeu e se aproximou puxando a mão do loiro o obrigando a descer da janela e ficar de frente pra ele.

- Harry...eu..

Porem Draco não terminou a frase pois Harry colou os lábios nos deles com força e o veela se deixou levar gemendo de satisfação e o abraçando quase com desespero. Não era um beijo muito delicado, nem calmo. As línguas se exploravam ávidas e intensas procurando ao maximo explorar a boca do outro. As mãos se exploravam, procurando qualquer pedaço de pele a mostra, desesperadas por mais contato.

As mãos de Harry penetraram a camisa do uniforme do outro e as mãos de Draco fizeram o mesmo e o aumento do contato fez ambos gemerem. Para s surpresa de Harry, Draco tirou sua camisa e o abraçou empurrando ambos para o sofá, fazendo Harry cair deitado e ele por cima do moreno.

As carias e intensificavam rapidamente, apertos, arranhões, mordidas, beijos, lambidas. Draco novamente brilhava só que dessa fez mais intensamente, os estalos de magia já eram audíveis e o encanto veela cantava nos ouvidos de ambos, os envolvendo.

Harry trocou de posição, porem o pouco espaço do sofá os fez cair no chão. Harry ofegou no ouvido de Draco e se afastou temendo que seu peso o machuca-se, mas Draco não lhe deu tempo, capturando novamente seus lábios.

Quase rasgou a camisa branca de Draco enquanto a tirava e contemplou por um momento o corpo do outro. A pele clara, imaculada, um pouco avermelhada pela intensidade de suas mãos, os mamilos rosados e o peito arfante.

Seus olhos encontraram os cinzas que o encararam com amor e desejo. Sem perder contato visual Harry foi descendo lentamente, rosando seus lábios nos do outro, então ambos se beijaram, gemendo de prazer e satisfação. Harry passava as mãos pelo corpo de Draco, usando as pontas dos dedos, começou a estimular os mamilos, arrancando gemidos do loiro. Harry começou a beijar, lamber e morder sua orelha e pescoço, fazendo Draco gemer mais alto e se contorcer deliciosamente abaixo de si.

Deslizou a boca pelo pescoço até chegar a um dos mamilos, os lambendo, fazendo o biquinho endurecer o mordendo levemente e Draco quase gritou de prazer.

Harry deixou um mamilo e começou a estimular o outro, suas mãos viajando pelo corpo de Draco, foi descendo lentamente, tendo a atenção nas emoções de Draco, o anel permitia que ele não ficasse cego pela beleza veela embora Harry quase estivesse. Draco gemia e tinha os olhos fechados concentrados no prazer, porem quando as mãos de Harry começaram a abrir seu cinto Draco pareceu acordar de seu estupor e se afastar rapidamente.

Se encostou na parede, ofegante e tentando se cobrir com a camisa que havia sido tirada as pressas. Ele encarou Harry, que estava de pé ali parado as marcas do que haviam acabo de fazer era evidente em seu peito, onde haviam marcas de mordidas e arranhões, o volume em suas calças não escondia o desejo que ele ainda sentia e os olhos verdes brilhavam em um misto de desejo e preocupação.

Draco levou a mão ao rosto. Merlin, o que havia acabado de fazer? Havia se controlado tanto para que aquilo não acontecesse, Blaise, Pansy até mesmo Severus o haviam avisado que aquilo podia acorrer com aquela aproximação. Ele era um tolo.

- Draco..- sussurrou. O loiro parecia tão perdido, envergonhado e até mesmo...culpado. O que ele havia feito para deixar o loiro assim?

- Não Harry - Draco parecia prestes a chorar - Acho..acho melhor você ir embora agora...depois..nos conversamos.

Então Draco andou rapidamente até o quarto e se trancou lá.

Harry respirou fundo, seu peito se contraindo por algum sentimento que ele não soube identificar, mas que doía, e doía ainda mais pela ausência de Draco, por isso apenas se vestiu e saiu do aposento.

o.o.o

Harry estava sentado nas arquibancadas observando o campo de quadribol vazio, havia voado por horas só assim conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Há três dias ele não via e não conversava com Draco, assim como Pansy. Blaise e Hermione não lhe contavam nada. Foram inúmeras as vezes que pegou a capa de seu pai e ficou parado na frente do quadro da Princesa de Merlin, inúmeras vezes balbuciou a senha bem baixinho mas sempre voltava para o dormitório com o coração apertado.

-Podemos conversar Harry?

A voz de Hermione o tirou de seus devaneios e ele prestou atenão na amiga que estava acompanha de Blaise e Pansy. Suas expresoes indicavam que a conversa era sobre Draco e não era algo bom, nada bom. Pansy se sentou e após um curto silencio foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Você e Draco devem se afastar Potter, você sabe por quê?

o.o.o

Blaise observava Harry ter a mesmas reações que ele quando soube. Primeiro o choque, depois a negação, a raiva, a indignação, o medo. Blaise sabia que era difícil ouvir aquilo, até hoje tinha calafrios quando pensava naquilo.

- Entende agora Potter?

Harry não ouvia mais nada. Ficou mais difícil de respirar, seu estomago estava embrulhado. Levantou e saiu correndo, não parou quando lhe chamaram. Correu, correu com todas as suas forças, seus olhos embaçados, não sabia se pela chuva que agora caia torrencialmente ou se pelas lagrimas. Chegou à parte mais afastada do castelo, encostou-se em uma arvore, tentando recuperar o fôlego escorregou para o chão.

Era tão injusto. Voldemort tirou seus pais, seu padrinho, um amigo, tirou sua juventude e sua tranqüilidade e agora isso?

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, sabia que era muito tarde quando Rony veio buscá-lo. Não falaram nada enquanto voltavam para o castelo, muito menos quando tomaram banho e quando foram dormir, Rony apenas olhou para ele com pesar.

" _Eles estavam correndo a muito tempo, os cabelos loiros sujos e as vestes rasgadas não eram suficiente para aplacar a beleza de Draco._

_Um clarão. Harry sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu corpo cair no chão, Draco falava alguma coisa, tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios._

_Um vulto negro se aproximou, estendendo a mão para Draco que aceitou._

_Harry assistia horrorizado Voldemort enlaçar a cintura de Draco e lhe beijar os lábios, que sorria feliz, como se lá fosse o seu lugar e se aconchegar mais no abraço._

_O casal se aproximou e Harry sentia sua cicatriz em chamas. _

_- Desgraçado- conseguiu dizer._

_O homem-cobra riu sendo seguido por Draco, falou alguma coisa no ouvido do loiro e se aproximou._

_- Ora Potter achou mesmo que tiraria Draco de mim? Ledo engano. Draco me pertence - se afastou deixando o loiro tomar seu lugar._

_- Harry.,.você achou mesmo que eu te amava? Tolo. Agora eu vou deixar que você morra – o loiro parou e sorriu pegando a varinha – Não melhor..,.eu mesmo vou matá-lo...Avada......"_

Harry pulou na cama, olhou para o relógio 3:45, não voltaria a dormir aquela noite.

" _Eu não me importo. Draco não é tão importante assim .Eu não me importo. Nos afastamos, pronto, problema resolvido. Eu não me importo"._ A frase foi repetida em sua mente até amanhecer.

Agradeceu por ser sábado. Não foi para Hogsmeade, não queria ver Draco, não saberia o que fazer se o visse. Se fosse culpa apenas da primavera entenderia, mas aquilo era de mais.

" _Eu não me importo"_ repetiu, não se importaria os problemas estariam resolvidos, se afastando do loiro não teriam mais problema mesmo que isso causasse um aperto em seu coração.

Aquele dia estava mais quente que o normal, a primavera chegava com força total, a grama estava brilhante pelos restos de neve derretida, resolveu caminhar até uma fonte numa parte mais escondida do jardim, as arvores altas deixavam o lugar bem iluminado, mas não maltratado pelo sol, a fonte era funda feita de mármore com um anjo no centro segurando um jarro da onde saia uma água cristalina.

Quando se aproximou viu sapatos, meias e um livro jogado perto da ponte. Engoliu em seco, perto do livro estava a caixinha verde brilhando sob o sol.

Um barulho de água se movimentando, duas mãos pálidas na borda de mármore, o corpo surgindo de dentro da água, ficando em pé na borda. O cabelo loiro mais escuro por estar molhado, o peito arfante, as roupas molhadas, a camisa branca agora transparente colando no corpo. Na mão direita a corrente de ouro branco era segurada firmemente, o sol o iluminando suavemente, era uma bela visão.

Seus olhos se encontraram, por um breve momento, quando Harry deu por si o loiro já havia catado suas coisas e passado por ele, mas ouviu o loiro parar e suspirar.

- Desculpa por não ter te contado Harry, eu tive tanta vergonha e...- respirou fundo mais uma vez - Eu espero que um dia nos possamos ser amigos novamente.

Ele se foi e Harry desejou ter recusado a amizade dele como no 1° ano, desejou nunca ter se apegado ele, desejou nunca...nunca ter beijado aqueles lábios quentes, nem tocado aquele corpo, não queria sentir aquilo, não podia permitir, tinha que parar de sentir.

Com raiva correu ao corujal e rabiscou em um pedaço de papel _" Helena, mesmo lugar AGORA, Leo"_

Durante a noite enquanto penetrava cada vez mais no corpo da mulher, seu coração lhe avisava que aquele não era seu lugar, que ela não era a pessoa que ele...que ele...Merlin! Ele se importava tanto.

N/A

Muita gente fico feliz com o pega pega antecipado do Draco e do Harry né?

Mas muita coisa ainda vai rola ^^

Comentários plz

Bjs


	8. Saudades

Draco escorregou pela parede de pedra perto da janela de seu quarto, sufocou um gemido, doía tanto, com raiva tacou a caixinha verde longe, assim como o livro e os sapatos.

Braços o envolveram e ele gritou contra o peito do homem que o abraçava se agarrando fortemente as vestes negras. Seu coração batia com dificuldade, aquele encontro piorou tudo.

A primavera o fazia desejar Harry loucamente, e agora depois que ele havia provado os lábios cor de carmim, após sentir o corpo másculo contra o seu, os lábios dele contra seu corpo, os gemidos, as mãos. Merlin! Ele havia tomado o maximo de cuidado para não se jogar naqueles braços fortes e aproveitar o calor daquele corpo, todos esses sentimento contrastando com a situação em que estavam.

Tivera vergonha de contar a ele, incumbiu Blaise e Pansy dessa tarefa, não queria ver o olhar enojado de Harry, não queria ter a certeza de nunca poderia ser amado por ele.

- Já está melhor?

Draco ergueu a cabeça para fitar os olhos negros de Snape, ele o amava tanto, sacrificando tudo naquela maldita guerra, se aconchegou mais ao homem que agora acaricia suas costas tentando lhe passar conforto. O loiro apenas movimentou a cabeça positivamente.

- Sabe que eu não posso fazer nada – falou com pesar – não há poção que refreie isso.

- Primavera idiota - falou com a voz chorosa encostando a cabeça no ombro do mestre de poções.

- Seu pai vem aqui amanha, que tal jantarmos juntos?

- Seria ótimo- admitiu- sinto falta desses momentos em _família._

Snape sorriu perante a palavra, sabia que não merecia, mas agradecia a Merlin por ter dado a ele uma família, mesmo que cheia de complicações, mas sua.

- Vai dar tudo certo Dragão.

Draco sorriu se sentindo melhor e sabia que Snape assim como ele queria acreditar com todas as forças naquelas palavras.

o.O.o

Severus entrou no banho, deixou a água fresca cair na nuca, estava cansado e preocupado. Draco estava sofrendo tanto, ele entendia como era um veela na primavera e como era difícil para ele ter seu escolhido bem ao seu lado e não poder tocá-lo.

Saiu do banho e secou os cabelos negros bem cortados, se preparou para dormir, vestiu o roupão negro e saiu para o quarto.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou para a figura parada no meio do seu quarto.

- Desculpe – disse se aproximando – estava com saudade.

- Não é só pela primavera? – perguntou em uma voz suave tão diferente do temido mestre de poções, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do mais alto que segurava sua cintura.

- Não, você me proibiu de vê-lo, não estava agüentando mais, você é muito malvado comigo.

- É para o nosso bem você sabe- suspirou quando sentiu lábios macios beijarem seu pescoço – mas por que veio mais cedo? Não ia vir aqui amanha?

- Foi mais forte do que eu – suspirou – Precisava sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo...

Severus gemeu, sentiu o nó de seu roupão ser desfeito e mãos macias explorarem seu corpo e se apresou em desabotoar as vestes do outro bruxo. Tocou a pele de alabastro, tão macia e cheirosa, sentindo-a estremecer levemente sob o seu toque.

- Também tive saudades Lucius –admitiu- Agora me ame. - pediu com uma voz rouca e sensual.

Lucius era escuridão, tormento, tristeza e solidão, afastado de seu amado se tornara um homem tão frio e tão arrogante que chegava a crueldade, mas sempre que Severus o tocava sua alma se rompia o trazendo a vida novamente e sabia que Severus faria aquilo quantas vezes fossem necessárias. A distancia não foi suficiente para acabar com o amor, mas deixou o enlace deles tenso e frágil, mas não havia problema eles trabalhariam juntos para reconstruí-lo e ser como era antes da guerra.

Snape foi deitado na cama docemente, sentiu o corpo do outro sobre si, como sentira saudade dele, as costas largas, os músculos definidos, os cabelos loiros que tanto gostava de tocar, não sabia como conseguiu ficar seis meses sem ele. Os beijos que aquela boca distribuía por seu pescoço e ombros, mordendo levemente, o faziam chegar ao delírio.

- Lucius...- gemeu.

Severus o puxou, envolvendo-o em um beijo lento e terno, cheio de amor e saudade. Lucius sabia muito bem demonstrar em gestos tudo aquilo que tinha dificuldade de demonstrava com palavras assim como o próprio Snape. Se tocavam com fervor quase desesperadamente, precisavam sentir mais o outro, mais daquele calor amado, com beijos, lambidas e mordidas.

O loiro o preparou lentamente, primeiro com um dedo, suas bocas se roçando conforme Severus ondulava abaixo de si adicionando um segundo dedo arrancou um gemido de satisfação, adicionou outro levando Severus a loucura, gemendo e pedindo por mais.

Os gemidos de Severus estimulavam Lucius, retirou os dedos arrancando um choramingo de protesto do amante. Murmurou um feitiço de lubrificante. Ambos gemeram diante da enlouquecedora pressão inicial. Começou a se mover, no principio lentamente até que os movimentos foram ganhando mais ritmo, ajudados pelos quadris de Severus que faziam com que a penetração fosse mais profunda e rápida, o barulho de peles se chocando encheu o ar. Lucius se controlava ao máximo para não gozar, não agora, não ainda, precisava senti-lo mais. Os gemidos de Severus o enlouqueciam, seu próprio prazer o enlouquecia. Era tão doce e tão poderoso estar novamente dentro da pessoa amada, sentir novamente aquele corpo se contorcendo de prazer ao seu toque. Fora uma tortura tão grande ficar longe dele.

Lucius começou a masturbar seu amante, os olhos enevoados de prazer e desejo, as bochechas rosadas, a boca entreaberta por onde saiam suspiros de deleite, Severus era tão bonito, forte, corajoso, _seu _Severus.

- Eu te amo.- sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se moviam juntos, aquelas palavras pareciam acender ainda mais a paixão de ambos, os levando a loucura, Lucius gozou dentro de Severus, assim como ele em suas mãos, se deleitando em prazer.

Ficaram um momento em silencio, abraçados, ofegantes. Severus murmurou preguiçosamente um feitiço de limpeza.

Lucius queria tanto ficar, mas outro nunca o deixou dormir em seus aposentos em Hogwarts, ha muito tempo não acordava com ele em seus braços, preferiu aproveitar aquele momento, puxou seu amado.

Severus apoiou a cabeça no peito largo, ficou fazendo desenhos com a ponta dos dedos no peito branco enquanto sentia a mão do loiro acariciar seus cabelos.

Severus invocou o lençol e os cobriu se aconchegando mais em seu amante.

- Amanha Draco vem jantar conosco, tem uma muda de roupa sua no armário – Severus se levantou e beijou levemente os lábios do outro. – Boa noite meu amor.

Lucius apenas sorriu, acomodando melhor seu amado nos braços. Severus também precisava desesperadamente de uma noite com o amado, aquilo os fortalecia, os encorajava.

- Boa noite – respondeu, acompanhou a respiração do amante até ficar fraca e ritmada. Adormeceu logo depois.

o.O.o

Já era noite e Harry estava a horas andando pela floresta. A imagem de Draco gravada em sua mente. Céus ele ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca, as mãos macia tocando sua pele. Imagens, suspiros, gemidos e toques que o torturavam durante a noite, em seus sonhos.

Estava de volta a fonte onde havia encontrado Draco algumas horas atrás, a Lua Cheia brilhava no céu, automaticamente ele pensou em Lupin seu amigo, sua ultima ligação com seus pais. Se sentou na borda da fonte e ficou absorto sem pensamentos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Potter?

Harry se voltou para onde vinha a voz. Mesmo com o escuro Harry pode identificar a silhueta de Pansy, ela vestia um short jeans velho e uma camisa regata cinza e estava descaça, numa arvore próxima ele pode ver Blaise sentado em um galho ele vestia apenar uma calça de moletom.

Ambos se aproximaram e Harry se assustou. A blusa de Pansy estava com uma enorme mancha vermelha, assim como suas mãos e lábios e Blaise tambem tinha o peito, as mãos e os lábios sujos. Hermione havia lhe contado sobre os dois serem vampiros mas os acontecimentos com Draco lhe tiraram a atenção de qualquer assunto que não ele.

- O que faz aqui Potter?- ela perguntou novamente se aproximando e lavando as mãos e a boca na água da fonte que se mancha em um tom de vermelho.

Harry reparou nos dentes afiados que ela não se preocupa em esconder, nos olhos brancos que ela não se preocupa de desviar dos seus. Blaise tambem se aproximou mas não se preocupou em lavar o sangue em seu corpo e se sentou ao lado de Harry aproximando a face do pescoço do moreno.

- Voce esta cheirando a Draco...voces estiveram bem próximos ha alguns dias né? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e depois lambeu em um gesto quase obsceno o sangue que havia neles.

Harry não podia negar que eles eram lindos, envoltos por uma aura de mistério e sensualidade tão típica dos vampiros. Pansy continuou em pé ficando na frente dos dois.

- Comporte-se Blaise – ele sorriu complice para o namorado e se volta para Harry – Você deve estar confuso com tudo que aconteceu. Nos não podemos explicar exatamente como as coisas aconteceram mas existe uma pessoa que pode.

Harry observa os sonserinos trocarem um olhar e ela então continua:

- Snape, ele sabe das coisas desde o inicio.

Assim eles se levantam e rapidamente desapareceram na escuridão da floresta.

o.O.o

Draco Malfoy estava feliz. Não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso abobalhado enquanto seu pai falava sobre amenidades com Severus, que estava sentado em uma poltrona enquanto Lucius estava sentado no braço desta e brincava com uma mecha negra. Era uma cena tão familiar que enchia seu coração de amor e ternura, era momentos como aquele que guardava com carinho na memória e na caixinha de lembranças.

O amor era uma dualidade na opinião de Draco. O amor transforma as pessoas, faz a pessoa esquecer quem é a faz esquecer suas crenças e seu orgulho. O amor pode fortalecer, mas também pode enfraquecer, pode transformar alguém no homem mais feliz do mundo ou no mais miserável. Amor é o sentimento mais perigoso da terra e o melhor também.

Somente o amor foi capaz de fazer Lucius Malfoy se enlaçar com um mestiço e arriscar a vida por ele, somente o amor foi capaz de fazer Severus Snape sorrir bobamente, ser gentil, suspirar e outras coisas que os dois homens se permitiam fazer na campainha um do outro. Amor é a terceira margem de um rio.

- Draco, queremos lhe pedir uma coisa. – disse seu pai.

- Digam.

- Queremos que você entre para Ordem. – Severus o olhou com cuidado

- O-o que?

- Draco – Severus falou em um tom suave - as coisas estão ficando complicadas e perigosas pra você. O Lord esta ficando cada vez mais obcecado então o único jeito de te proteger e mandá-lo para Ordem.

- Mas assim ele vai ficar furioso e vai me caçar como seu fosse um rato. – falou assustado.

- É verdade meu filho. – Lucius levantou e se sentou ao lado de seu herdeiro – Mas a base da Ordem é o lugar mais seguro, eu já falei com Dumbledore e esta tudo planejado, deixarei explícito que você foi banido da família por não se juntar a nossa causa.

- Serei dado como traidor então?

- Sim, terei que te deserdar para não chamar atenção, mas sua mãe deixou toda a fortuna Black em seu nome e eu fiz um pequeno acréscimo será o suficiente até que tudo acabe- _" eu espero_" adicionou mentalmente enquanto acariciava os cabelos platinados iguais aos seus. Seu filho era tão bonito, principalmente agora na primavera, ele tinha um ar mais saudável, a pele parecia pêssego, os cabelos que pareciam fios de prata e as bochechas sempre em um tom rosado. Na espoca mais sombria de sua vida ele tinha Draco para lhe dar um pouco de luz, seu filho o salvara tantas vezes de si mesmo. Porem os olhos de se Dragão estavam apagados, tristes e cheios de uma dor que Lucius já havia sentido também, talvez pior.

- O Lord pode achar que alguém da Ordem é meu eleito então terá mais um motivo para destroçá-los – falou Draco meio acanhado.

- Isso não é de total mentira não é mesmo? – Lucius sorriu.

- Ficou zangado?

- Claro que não – respondeu encarando os olhos do filho – Ninguém manda nessas coisas Draco.

o.O.o

Suspirou uma, duas, três vezes, oculto por sua capa foi ensaiando o que passou o dia inteiro planejando. Quando chegou as masmorras, encontrou o caminho até os aposentos de Snape mas parou quando a porta se abriu e de lá saíram Lucius Malfoy e seu filho.

- Foi ótimo o jantar – Snape respondeu sorridente. Harry arregalou os olhos Severus Snape sorrindo?

- Devemos fazer isso mais fezes – Draco disse, parecia mais relaxado.

Snape entregou a bengala com cabeça de cobra a Lucius, Harry não percebeu o carinho que as mãos trocaram. Snape beijou carinhosamente o topo da cabeça de Draco e os loiros se foram.

Harry se encostou mais na parede enquanto eles andavam e pararam antes de virarem o corredor.

- Como anda os estudos? – perguntou Lucius acariciando o ombro do mais novo.

- Está indo bem – suspirou e inspirou, imediatamente ficou tenso e abraçou os ombros do pai, pouco depois o sonserino sem mais palavras sai deixando o pai para trás.

Harry tinha que admitir Lucius Malfoy era um belo homem, o rosto de traços firmes emoldurados pelos cabelos loiros até o ombro, o ar superior, a postura que impunha medo e respeito

- Sabe Potter é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros – ele falou enquanto observava a cabeça de cobra da sua bengala.

Harry gelou, se sentiu idiota, mas deixou a capa cair, revelando sua localização. Óbvio que Draco havia sentido seu cheiro o denunciando. Lucius apenas andou em sua direção. O loiro abaixou um pouco a cabeça para encarar o moreno.

Harry encarou aquelas orbes cinzentas tão frias e penetrantes como adagas, tão diferentes e ao mesmo tão parecidas com as de Draco.

Lucius tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, sua voz saiu baixa e perigosa:

- Potter eu me pergunto o quanto você esta disposto a perder para livrar o mundo de Lord Voldemort? Seus queridos pais já foram, seu amado padrinho – ele estreitou os olhos – daqui a pouco Dumbledore, depois sua adorada família ruiva, depois seus amigos...e por fim...alguém que você esta aprendendo a gostar.

As palavras saiam como veneno sendo lançado impiedosamente nas veias de Harry que começava a bufar de raiva.

- Sua mente e da Lord estão ligadas, imagine o que ele faria se descobrisse sobre algumas coisas que andam rondando sua cabeça e seu coração? Perigoso não é mesmo?

Harry observou atentamente Malfoy se endireitar e seguir seu caminho a bengala acompanhando o barulho dos passos.

Respirando fundo, focou-se no seu objetivo e bateu na porta de Snape. O mestre de poções não falou nada, apenas deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Eu preciso de aulas de Oclumencia ....novamente – acrescentou, admitindo que o Malfoy mais velho estava certo e também porque a idéia de Voldemort entrar em sua mente e descobrir sobre Draco e as conseqüências disso eram apavorantes.

- E porque isso agora Sr. Potter? – Snape o analisava atentamente, Harry pode sentir a invasão e deixou suas barreiras mentais caírem deixando que o outro vasculhasse sua mente.

Severus viu a chuva de lembranças, o recente encontro com Lucius, Draco rindo, um beijo, um gemido, Draco sem camisa, Draco saindo da fonte, Pansy e Blaise cobertos de sangue lhe aconselhando, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco.

Naquele momento Severus pode ver o sentimento que o grifinorio começa a nutrir pelo veela, um sentimento que nascia não pelo encanto, pela beleza sobrenatural, era um sentimento que nascia por vontade propia e pela pessoa que Draco era por sua condição veela. Internamente o mestre de poções se deu por satisfeito.

- Acredito que veio aqui para saber da relação entre o Lord das Trevas e Draco não é mesmo?

Harry apenas assentiu enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona perto da lareira.

- Voldemort elegeu Draco como seu parceiro e ele pretende concretizar o enlace após a formatura.


	9. Quadribol

Harry arregalou os olhos, se sentia enojado, petrificado, mas não falou nada sabendo que Snape ainda tinha muito que dizer.

Quando se pronunciou o homem tinha um olhar distante:

- O Lord sempre gostou de coisas belas, as tomando pra si. Ele tinha um apreço muito grande pela beleza de Lucius, procurou um feitiço para que ele o escolhesse como companheiro, não havendo um é claro. – sua voz saiu amarga - Não aceitou muito bem quando Lucius escolheu... Narcissa, mas resolveu deixá-los em paz. Mesmo assim tentou tornar Lucius seu amante, por sorte na época Narcissa ficou grávida.

Snape se levantou se dirigindo para a janela e fitando a noite estrelada e não pode refrear o pensamente de que Draco as estaria observando naquele momento.

- Tudo estava relativamente tranqüilo, mas um mês depois que Draco nasceu, em uma festa que Lucius deu para apresentá-lo..... Assim que o Lord botou os olhos em Draco eu pude ver seu interesse, o olhar predatório era o mesmo que tinha por Lucius, e era ainda mais predatório.

Snape continuava de costas impedindo Harry de ver seu rosto, mas o Grifinorio detectou certa emoção em sua voz.

-No quarto ano quando ele voltou, sua obsessão aumentou e ele decidiu que Draco seria vinculado a ele após a formatura. – ele fez uma pausa e foi até o armário pegando uma garrafa de vinho, em um gesto ofereceu a Harry que recusou educadamente – Lucius não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar colocando em risco seu disfarce.

- Disfarce? – perguntou Harry confuso, fitando o mais velho que se sentou na poltrona a sua frente.

- Entenda que há muito tempo Lucius não é seu inimigo – ele explicou - Antes de começarmos suas aulas há muitas coisas das quais você precisa saber e entender.

Horas mais tarde Harry saiu exausto das masmorras. Se sua primeira aula de Oclumencia com Snape foi ruim aquela fora pior. As coisas que ele havia lhe dito o deixavam tonto só de pensar.

o.o.o

- Xeque-Mate

- Oh não – Ron bufou arrancando uma gargalhada de Draco. Estavam sentados sob um salgueiro, Ron fazia campainha ao novo ex- inimigo enquanto Harry não aparecia, Hermione estudava e os vampiros faziam coisas de vampiro.

- Então vocês estão aqui – Hermione se aproximou se sentando ao lado do loiro – como você está?

- Bem, essa época me deixa cansado – afirmou Draco se recostando na arvore.

- Sabe Malfoy para um veela até que vocês se contem bastante.

- Como assim?

- Sabe – Ron se ajeitou melhor – A Fleur, por exemplo, ela é bem possessiva na primavera uma vez ela quase bateu na Gina, foi tenso.

Draco riu.

- Sabe, eu me controlo, meu pai me ajudou muito. Não seria digno um Malfoy ficar correndo atrás de alguém ou tentando matar qualquer um que se aproximasse de Harry, vocês estariam mortos – falou divertido.

- Você sente falta dele? – perguntou Rony meio acanhado.

- Todos os dias - Draco olhava para o céu. Sua voz melancólica e sua expressão indicavam o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, mesmo contido seu sangue veela gritava para se aproximar de Harry.

- Me surpreende muitas pessoas não acharem que Harry é meu escolhido – confessou.

- Bem você não se comportou como um veela perto dele- Ron deu um meio sorriso – Espera-se que um veela use todas as suas armas para conquistar seu escolhido, que o agarre ou coisa do tipo, não que vire simplesmente seu amigo.

Hermione fitava o novo amigo triste, ele não era o mesmo assim como Harry que voltou a ser mais fechado e mais solitário, o loiro sorria menos, falava menos.

- Afinal onde estão Pansy e Blaise? Eles me pediram pra ficar de olho em você – falou na clara tentativa de mudar o assunto.

Draco franziu o cenho, odiava aquela mania super protetora dos amigos, ele podia ser um veela em plena primavera, mas não era nenhum invalido e sabia se defender muito bem.

- Hoje é aniversario de casamento deles.

- Casamento? Quantos anos?

- Se não me engano são 50 eu acho – falou duvidoso.

- Nossa, achei que eles eram só namorados

- Isso porque eles se casaram "jovens".O ultimo aniversario que nos comemoramos foi o aniversario de 125 anos do Blaize.- Hermione arregalou os olhos. Eles eram muito mais velhos que ela supunha.

o.o.o

Atrás de uma arvore, Harry observava de longe os três. Pedira para que Ron e Hermione continuassem sua amizade com Draco, enquanto ele permanecia afastado, apenas observando.

Passara-se um mês desde sua "primeira segunda aula" de Oclumencia com Snape.

Ficar longe de Draco se tornava cada dia mais difícil, principalmente após ter beijado aqueles lábios, sentir a pele macia, ouvir os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta alimentando seu desejo.

Harry suspirou e deu um soco leve na arvore, não tinha mais como negar, havia se apaixonado.

Olhando Draco uma ultima vez se afastou, voltando para o castelo e para sua solidão.

o.o.o

N.I.E.M's. Definitivamente aquelas letras colocavam qualquer aluno de Hogworts de cabelo em pé. Todos estavam estudando, na biblioteca, na aula, no café, no almoço, no jantar, no salão comunal, no jardim, em um banco do castelo, no dormitório... O único momento em que todos pararam de estudar foi para assistir a ultima partida de Quadribol do ano. Sonserina vs. Grifinoria.

Encararam-se por um tempo, estudavam-se meticulosamente como se estivessem jogando pela primeira vez. Os olhos de prata brilharam antes de se desviarem para que seu dono tomasse sua posição e os olhos verdes se afundaram em angustia.

Cortavam o céu como navalhas, se fundindo com suas vassouras, eram um só. O pomo parecia entender que aquela era a ultima vez que seria perseguido pelos eternos rivais, resolvendo tornar a partida mais emocionante.

A bola dourada dançava no ar mais veloz do que nunca, rodopiando, virando bruscamente, atingindo grandes alturas e mergulhando, sendo seguida com maestria pelos apanhadores, os três dançando em harmonia no ar.

- 150 a 150. O jogo esta empatado.

As arquibancadas estavam em silencio e o jogo parecia ter congelado. Draco e Harry se encaravam. O pomo a mesma distancia dos dois. Todos estavam tensos, qualquer movimento agora era crucial.

O pomo subiu sendo imediatamente seguido, subiu, subiu, subiu mais um pouco e parou abruptamente fazendo com que os apanhadores passassem por ele que logo começou a cair como em queda livre. Harry e Draco não pensaram duas vezes e mergulharam em espiral, dançando no ar. Já estavam se aproximando do chão e parecia que, o pomo não tinha intenção de mudar de direção. Esticaram os braços, estavam perto, só mais um pouco.

Draco respirou fundo, aquela era sua ultima partida e queria sair vitorioso, a velha rivalidade correndo por suas veias.

Só mais um pouco. Estavam se aproximando perigosamente do chão. Draco tomou mais impulso. Estava quase lá. Podia sentir as asas do pomo contra sua mão, o chão mais próximo como nunca, faltava muito pouco, se jogou para frente e sentiu sua mão se firmar em torno da bolinha dourada, teve tempo de frear bruscamente antes de colidir com o chão.

- MALFOY PEGA O POMO E A SONSERINA VENCE!!!.

As arquibancadas explodiram em entusiasmo, aquela havia sido a melhor partida de todos os tempos. Estirado no chão, Draco erguia o braço mostrando a bolinha em sua mão, mesmo sujo de terra, uma bochecha ralada e o corpo dolorido seu sorriso cheio de dentes mostrava a satisfação ter, finalmente, vencido os Grifibobos.

Harry olhava tudo com atenção e gravou na memória aquele sorriso junto com as outras memórias de Draco que guardava no coração.

o.o.o

Draco vestiu a box preta e procurou a escova na mochila. Estava no vestiário do campo. Ainda. Havia esperado todos saírem e irem para a festa de comemoração no salão comunal, regado a muito whisky de fogo e sexo. Por isso preferiu ficar para trás, tomando um banho bem relaxante e demorado.

Desembaraçou os cabelos molhados que já começavam a secar. Com cuidado vestiu a calça jeans e o suéter de gola V com o emblema da Sonserina.

Harry suspirou cansado, como Capitão do time perdedor era sua tarefa ficar por ultimo, guardando o material no deposito e fechando os vestiários. Teve uma luta nada agradável com os Balaços para colocá-los de volta na caixa.

Só jogou uma água no corpo para tirar o suor, não se deu ao trabalho de secar os cabelos. Queria terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível, fechar os vestiários e ir direto para a cama, ele estava um caco.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, fechou o vestiário onde estava e seguiu para o outro lado do campo, onde ficava o vestiário usado pelo time adversário, nesse caso o time vencedor.

Abriu a porta que dava para um curto corredor onde no final ficava o vestiário. Assim que abriu a porta deu um encontram em alguém, fazendo sua mochila cair no chão.

- Ai...desculpa.

- Humm..mas o que...Harry?

O moreno levantou os olhos rapidamente. Draco estava tão surpreso quanto ele.

Ele está tão bonito. Pensou Harry enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem por Draco. O perfume que ele tanto gostava, agora estava impregnado no ambiente, enviando ondas de calor por seu corpo.

- Er...Parabéns pelo jogo – disse fitando um ponto acima da cabeleira loira.

- O-obrigado

Draco tentava se controlar ao maximo, mas a emoção de estar tão perto de Harry novamente era de mais para seu coração e seu sangue. Era como se, seu corpo suspirasse de alivio com aquela proximidade, suas mãos formigavam para tocar a pele morena e seus instintos gritavam para se aproximar de seu escolhido.

Harry deixou seus olhos baixarem lentamente, fitando a expressão de Draco. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas unidas para cima em angustia, os olhos marejados e os lábios comprimidos. Os primeiros soluços ele tentou reprimir, mas depois que a primeira lagrima caiu, os soluços ficaram audíveis e contínuos.

Olhando o veela com angustia e carinho, Harry tocou uma mecha e a colocou atrás da orelha de Draco. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele achava que seria capaz de explodir.

Draco soluçou mais alto e não se conteve o abraçou sendo imediatamente acolhido pelos braços fortes do maior.

- Desculpa não ter contado – ele soluçou contra o pescoço de Harry – Eu tive medo e vergonha achando que você ia me repudia...e eu sabia que, você faria algo bem grifinorio para me proteger, mas eu não queria entende, você já corre perigo de mais.

Harry apertou o abraço e sussurrou no ouvido do veela.

- Sim. Eu faria tudo que a minha natureza diz pra fazer, proteger você desse monstro. – suspirou – E eu ainda vou fazer. Não sei como, mas vou fazer..sabe porque?

Harry se afastou ainda dentro do abraço e acariciou a bochecha rosada, limpando os últimos vestígios de lagrima, aproximando os lábios falou:

- Porque você é o meu Veela.

Então se beijaram com paixão, línguas travando uma deliciosa batalha, as mãos se explorando se certificando que o corpo do outro continuava o mesmo, o corpo amado.

Harry deixou sua mochila cair e ajudou Draco a tirar a sua, e em um movimento rápido, mas cuidadoso fez com que o outro enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura.

O sentou na pia com cuidado, beijou e mordeu seu pescoço arrancando gemidos do loiro. Draco não perdeu tempo e tratou de desabotoar a camisa de Harry para poder explorar o tronco definido com boca e mãos.

Harry usou todo seu alto controle para se afastar, sem soltar a cintura de Draco.

- O que você fará quando se formar? – perguntou esfregando levemente seu nariz no pequeno do outro.

- Meu pai já tomou providencias – afirmou roubando um beijo do moreno que sorriu.

- Bom – murmurou – Snape vai "nos" matar quando descobri que nos encontramos, mas...

Harry beijou profundamente Draco.

- Eu não condigo mais ficar longe de você.

Então se beijaram novamente.

**N/A:**

**Oi gente, tão gostando da fic? Bem pelos coments tem gente amando, então valeu a pena reescrever.**

**Se vocês querem saber sobre a historia dos Dragões, ela vai continuar sim, so que a agora melhorada.**

**Aviso: mtos q lêem gravidade lêem todas as cores do céu tb, eu sei q não ando atualizando com tanta freqüência, mas é pq eu dei uma travadinha e pq quero temirna Grvidade logo, mas eu jamais vou abandonar nenhuma fic minha.**

**Logo logo vou postar mais fics, so q essas já vão estar semi-prontas.**

**Revews plz? Não dói nadinha.**

**bjs**


	10. Adeus Hogwarts

- Eu sempre gostei de estrelas – afirmou Draco se aconchegando em Harry.

Eles estavam deitados no meio do campo de Quadribol, sobre uma manta que Harry havia conjurado. Draco tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do grifinorio.

- Snape me contou sobre seu pai – Harry afirmou, sentiu Draco se mexer ao seu lado, se aconchegando mais.

- Eu sei, mas há outras coisas que ele não ti contou, ainda não é hora de você saber – afirmou - Daqui a pouco temos que entrar – mudou de assunto.

- Mas já!? – exclamou Harry – eu esperava poder me agarrar com você sob as estrelas um pouco mais.

Draco gargalhou e beijou o moreno. Harry puxou o corpo menor contra o dele, aprofundando o beijo.

Draco fechou os olhos e escorregou a cabeça até o peito do seu escolhido, e ficou assim por um tempo. Ele, Harry e as Estrelas.

O.O.O

- POTTER VOCE PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE FOI QUE EU ACABEI DE VER? - a voz de Snape soou pelo cômodo de forma intimidadora – Espero, sinceramente que isso que eu tenha visto, foi um sonho muito real.

Harry olhou para os olhos negros que se estreitaram, engolindo em seco, se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Foi sem querer – disse totalmente sem graça.

- Foi sem querer? – Snape repetiu furioso – É isso que você vai falar para Voldemort quando ele olhar em suas lembranças e ver essa cena que eu vi? É assim que pretende proteger Draco?

- EU NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTROLAR ESTA BEM? – Harry desabafou exaltado – Não é algo que eu consigo controlar, é tão forte e...eu preciso ficar perto dele...eu...me apaixonei esta bem? – Harry disse com a voz embargada, não queria chorar na frente de Snape.

- Não dá – continuo – Eu sei que tenho que protegê-lo, mas eu não consigo mais ficar longe dele Snape, eu...eu o amo.

Severus viu a sinceridade na voz de Potter, e por isso suspirou cansado, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando perto dele, conjurou uma bandeja com dois copos d'água.

- Eu entendo como se sente. Não vou pedir para que se afaste de Draco, mas...- ele olhou serio para Harry - você se dedicara ao maximo nas aulas de Oclumencia e não pode completar o enlace com Draco.

- Por quê?

- Por que nos primeiro dois anos, o enlace e muito forte, então caso um dos dois morra o outro morre também.

Harry se afundou mais na cadeira, ele sabia disso, graças ao livro que Hermione o obrigara a ler sobre Veelas, sabia que o enlace era algo muito poderoso.

Severus terminou de beber a água e olhou seriamente para Harry.

- Tome cuidado Potter, mantenha esse relacionamento em absoluto segredo, se isso chegar aos ouvidos do Lord, teremos sérios problemas.

Harry assentiu e voltou para a sua torre, contaria a Draco sobre o ocorrido no dia seguinte, teriam muito tempo para conversar pois seria sábado e não pretendiam ir a Hogsmeade.

O.O.O

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado. Harry acordou um pouco tarde, mas ainda encontrou Ron e Mione terminando seu café.

- Onde está Draco? – vendo que o loiro não estava em sua mesa.

- Está nos jardins, disse que está te esperando – respondeu a castanha enquanto terminava seu pão. – Vocês vão a Hogmeade?

- Ahh não – Harry respondeu sem graça – Temos outros planos.

Harry corou quando viu os amigos trocarem um olhar significativo, antes de se levantarem e se despedirem.

Harry terminou seu café com calma, enquanto caminhava em direção aos jardins, sua mente vagava através das lembranças de Draco.

Lembrou de seu sorriso infantil, sua voz cantando uma melodia qualquer enquanto estudava, sua língua soltando palavras sabias e afiadas. O olhar carinhoso, cheio de amor e ternura que o aquecia, o cheiro gostoso de seus cabelos, a maciez de sua pele de alabastro, o calor que o envolvia e o fazia se sentir bem, acolhido, protegido.

Caminhou um pouco pelos jardins até que avistou os cabelos loiros espalhados pela grama, o corpo jogado no chão, as mãos acariciando a grama. Os olhos fechado e a boca entreaberta, a pele branca sendo iluminada pelo sol.

Harry arfou, vê-lo daquele jeito era perturbador, Draco era tão belo e puro, uma beleza tão profunda que dava vontade de chorar.

Harry respirou fundo e se aproximou, tampando o sol com a cabeça para observar Draco, que abriu os olhos pela falta momentânea do sol.

- Harry – ele disse em uma voz manhosa, aceitando a mãos estendida para poder se levantar.

- Sonhou comigo? – Harry perguntou enquanto, dava beijos na bochecha alva.

- Humm Talvez.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou colocando o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos acariciou suas bochechas rosadas, o nariz, as sobrancelhas loiras, o maxilar e os lábios rosados, macios e convidativos.

Encaram-se por um tempo e Harry se aproximou, acabando com a distancia. Draco tinha um gosto que viciava, era como chegar em casa depois de uma longa viagem, era algo certo,era firme, era seu.

Terminaram o beijo com selinhos, e se afastaram dentro do abraço o suficiente para se encararem.

- Snape viu minhas lembranças – Harry começou – Levei uma bronca daquelas.

Draco esfregou o nariz no seu antes de puxá-lo, andaram em direção a uma arvore com copas grandes, que fazia uma sombra agradável abaixo de si.

Sentaram e automaticamente se aconchegaram no outro, Draco enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Harry e lhe deu vários beijinhos, fazendo um trilha pela bochecha morena, antes de capturar o lábio inferior de Harry, selar seus lábios brevemente e se afastar.

Harry olhou Draco suspirar antes de encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, se movimentou para acomodá-lo, passando o braço por suas costas e acariciando a cintura.

- Severus é mais do que meu padrinho – confessou – Ele foi e é, minha mãe e meu pai.

- Como assim? – Harry realmente não havia entendido onde Draco estava querendo chegar com aquilo.

- Narcissa, nunca foi uma mulher muito, maternal e amável digamos assim. Sabendo disso o Sevrus, assim que soube da gravidez dela, começou a tomar poções especiais...

- Poções para...

- Quando eu nasci – Draco continuou ignorando o que Harry havia falado – Ela nem se quer quis me ver, estava mais preocupada em restaurar seu corpo.

Harry sentiu a melancolia que Draco tentava esconder, pelo abandono da mãe, por isso apertou levemente sua cintura em forma de apoio.

- O Severus que cuidou de mim, as poções que ele havia tomado eram para que ele produzisse leite, pois não queria que eu fosse alimentado por leite artificial, sabendo que o leite de peito era importante. Ele ajudou meu pai, ambos não queriam elfos cuidando de mim o tempo todo. – Draco se aconchegou melhor no outro.

Harry ficou mudo diante das palavras, nunca esperaria algo tão...bonito...vindo de Snape, tinha que reconhecer que Severus Snape era um grande bruxo, um grande mago e um grade ser humano.

- Ele faz isso tudo pelo nosso bem – continuou o loiro – Ele tem razão quem disse sobre...- então Draco corou furiosamente e prendeu seu olhar no chão –..sobre completar o enlace...que dizer...se um dia você quiser, é claro...bem..er...nos..

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, Draco ainda não tinha conhecimento sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas ainda não era hora de os revelar.

Draco observou Harry levantar, e por isso se levantou também, o moreno então pegou sua mão e começou a caminhar em direção a uma área onde a vegetação se itensificava, até chegarem a fonte onde haviam se encontrado a tempos atrás.

- Por que viemos pra ca? – Draco perguntou.

- Tinha algumas pessoas no jardim, não queria que nos vissem juntos e isso pudesse gerar alguma suspeita. - enquanto falava, Harry caminhou em direção a uma área onde as arvores faziam uma sombra convidativa, conjurou uma manta e a estendeu, se sentando e encarando o loiro. Harry sorriu, admirando Draco, a mistura de sol e sombra em seu rosto, o ar despojado, e aquele brilho natural que o encantava, deu alguns tapinhas no espaço vazio ao seu lado, chamando o loiro para se sentar ao seu lado.

Draco caminhou lentamente até Harry, seus olhos perdidos em contemplação do mar verde que se focava em si. Observou Harry ali sentado, suas pernas estavam levemente flexionadas e abertas, ele apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Se movendo indeciso, em um arroubo de atrevimento, se ajoelhou entre as pernas do moreno e deixou suas mãos vagarem até a nuca e os cabelos rebeldes.

Harry engoliu em seco, suas mãos seguravam o quadril estreito, não tento coragem de move-las, apenas fazia um carinho com os dedos. Mas o que o deixava desconcertado era o olhar de Draco, os olhos agora em mercúrio liquido o encaravam com uma intensidade que enviou ondas violentas de calor ao seu baixo ventre.

Draco capturou os lábios carmim levemente, mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry lentamente, seus dentes puxando a carne de maneira provocante, depois passava a língua bem lentamente pelos lábios entreabertos.. Harry teve que se controlar para não gemer, as mãos macias escorregaram para seus ombros o apertando levemente.

Não conseguindo se conter, Harry deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Draco, colocou uma em sua nuca e o puxou para um beijo profundo, se inclinou um pouco para trás, para pode colar o tórax do outro no seu, aumentando o contato. Harry sentiu as mãos deslizarem de seus ombros para seu peito, o empurrar levemente para que se deitasse, o corpo de Draco sobre o seu.

Draco deslizou seus lábios pela bochecha do moreno, até chegar ao seu pescoço, mordeu e lambeu aquele local varia vezes, arrancando gemidos de Harry, lambeu e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha para em seguida assoprar, sentindo Harry se arrepiar.

Harry olhou para os olhos nublados e sorriu, os lábios tão inchados quanto os de Draco, o peito arfante, deixou sua mão escorregar pela nuca do outra e seus dedos se embolarem nos fios prateados antes de puxá-lo para um beijo ardente. Invertendo as posições, Harry aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Draco estava brilhando.

O.O.o

A conversa com Dumbledore o deixara alerta. Horcruxes. Sete. Destruir.

O Diretor estava doente por causa disso. Nunca se esqueceria daquelas horas infernais que passou naquela caverna. Dumbledore acabou incumbindo Harry de caçar e destruir todas.

Assim que se formasse partiria com Ron e Hermione a procura delas, infelizmente teria que passar em Grimmauld Place mesmo que fosse para visitar os futuros papais Remus e Tonks. Aquele lugar sem Sirius não era a mesma coisa.

Riu-se. Remus e Tonks iam ser pais, incidente de percurso de fato. Whisky de Fogo, duas pessoas solteiras e uma casa vazia podia ser uma combinação bem perigosa. O lobisomem havia ficado feliz com a possibilidade de ter um filho e Tonks mesmo não estando em seus planos, também.

o.o.o

O últimos meses para a formatura, foram como um sonho para Draco e Harry, ficar nos braços do outro era o paraíso, o lugar deles, juntos, sempre.

Harry olhava Draco dormir, após um cessão gostosa de amassos. Era um pouco frustrante, Harry tinha que admitir, não avançava muito, o maximo que acontecia era tirar as camisas e nada mais. Porem o desejo que ter mais de Draco aumentava a cada dia, era no banheiro que encontrava alivio para sua paixão frustrada.

Foi após a formatura, um dia antes de partirem para Grimmauld Place no escritório de um debilitado Dumbledore que receberam a noticia.

Draco entrara para a Ordem e permaneceria na mansão por segurança.

Aquilo deixou o coração de Harry mais aliviado, sabendo que Draco estaria num lugar seguro. Abraçou Remus por um longo tempo, antes de abraçar Tonks e parabenizá-la pelo bebe, e logo a bruxa de cabelos rosas começou a tagarelar sobre seus planos para o pequeno.

Era muito tarde quanto todos foram se recolher, Draco e Harry concordaram que deveriam dormir em quartos separados, por isso ficaram mais algum tempo na sala curtindo um ao outro, se deixando esquecer da guerra la fora, só por algumas horas.

N/A

Nossa, demoro mais saiu...

Mil desculpas pela demora, estava em época de prova e eu tenho um "filho" de 1 ano e três meses pra cuida então fica complicado né?

Como já disse antes, não vo abandona nenhuma das minhas fics.

Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as vews que eu recebi, agradeço muito ao apoio e ao comentando....

No proximo cap teremos...Dragoes...

bjs


	11. Darius

Charlie Weasley chegou na bem cedo na manha seguinte. Animado e sorridente contou sobre os projetos novos com os dragões, sempre com uma sacola de veludo negro nos braços, cuidando dela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Harry resolveu ler um pouco após o almoço, lia um livro sobre feitiços templários enquanto Draco dormia, seu corpo ao longo do sofá, a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Harry, que mantinha uma mão sobre o braço dele o acariciando ocasionalmente.

Harry franziu o cenho quando seus olhos bateram sobre um nome: _O Feitiço do Coração Ausente_

Fora esse o feitiço usado por Dumbledore em Draco quando completou sua maturidade Veela. Olhou para o rosto adormecido, tirando algumas mechas que haviam escapado da fita de cetim que os prendia.

_O Feitiço do Coração Ausente é um dos mais cruéis feitiços relacionados a sentimentos, o bruxo que pronuncia o feitiço tem que ter uma magia de alto nível e poder de concentração. A pessoa que sofre o feitiço, alem de estar de acordo, deve estar ciente de seus efeitos. Os efeitos condizem exatamente com o nome do feitiço, onde os sentimentos que a pessoa tem em seu coração se ausentam, isso inclui todo e qualquer sentimento, transformando a pessoa em quase um objeto pois ela não esboça reação alguma por não possuir nada dentro de si. Sentimentos como euforia, medo, felicidade, surpresa, amor, paixão, tudo se esvaem. _

_O único jeito de se quebrar o feitiço é o tempo, já que a magia vai perdendo a força aos poucos. Normalmente esse feitiço é usado em Veelas, que não podem ficar com seus parceiros e para não definharem até a morte vivem sob o feitiço, normalmente quebrados pelo poder veela._

Harry leu uma, duas, até três vezes a mesma pagina, ainda tentando registrar o que havia acabo de ler. Então era por isso que no sexto ano, quando Draco atingiu sua maturidade veela ele havia ficado tão estranho, afastado e suas ações e sarcasmos pareciam ações forçadas e ensaiadas.

Seus olhos caíram novamente sobre a face adormecida, ele havia se movido e agora tinha a barriga virada pra cima, os lábios entreabertos, a franja já grande demais sobrindo os olhos e ele resonava levemente.

Deixando o livro na mesinha ao lado, dedicou total atenção ao belo ser que dormia em seu colo, contemplou a face serena e tranqüila, com o indicador, contornou os lábios rosados e convidativos, rindo quando Draco beijou a ponta de seu dedo, seu sono inabalado.

Beijou os lábios do outro levemente, os acariciando com a língua para logo em seguida introduzi-la na boca quente do outro, que com o movimento acordou e soltou um gemido de satisfação, afundando as mãos pálidas nos cabelos negros e correspondendo ao beijo com paixão.

- Harry...- Draco sussurrou, o peito arfante e os lábios inchados, a voz estrangulada de prazer e paixão.

Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer Draco sentar em seu colo de lado, e recostando no sofá tece sua face adorada com beijos e carinhos. Os cabelos loiros rosavam em sua face lhe causando uma sensação gostosa, a mão macia que percorria seu rosto, pescoço e cabelos.

Não conseguiu evitar um gemido quando Draco beijou, mordeu e lambeu seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele se afastasse e o encarasse em seu olhar um misto de timidez, medo, desejo, paixão e inocência. Envolvido por aquele olhar, Harry deslizou a mão pela nuca delicada, e o puxou para outro beijo, seus corpos se colando ainda mais, as língua travando uma batalha deliciosa. Passaram a maior parte da tarde assim, porem ambos queriam mais, muito mais.

E quando Harry gemeu em seu ouvido sobre o quanto o queria, Draco não tinha outra opção a não ser se aferrar mais ao corpo do maior e gemer de volta.

- Eu também quero Harry....eu também quero.

O.O.O

- Ei Charlie o que é isso? – perguntou Ron durante o jantar apontando para a sacola no colo do ruivo. Charlie arregalou os olhos, mas após encarar os olhares curiosos levou todos para a sala e revelou sua carga preciosa.

- São, ovos de Dragão? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, mas não são ovos de um Dragão qualquer – explicou o domador – São ovos de Dragões Guerreiros.

- Guerreiro? – perguntou Hermione – Mas Charlie, Cavaleiros de Dragões estão extintos e... Draco?

O loiro parecia em transe, fitando o ovo branco perto da lareira. Havia algo, um som, um coração, chamando por ele, havia uma voz, infantil, gritando em sua mente. **"Draco" "Draco" **Chegou mais perto do ovo tomando o lugar de Charlie que sabiamente havia se afastado.

Charlie sabendo o que ia acontecer pediu silencio a todos e para que não interrompessem.

" **Draco"**

" **Draco"**

A voz infantil coava em sua mente e com cuidado tocou o ovo branco **" É voce"**

_Crack_

O ovo começou a se partir lentamente, uma pequena cauda branca surgiu, em seguida as asas e um perna, com dificuldade o pequeno Dragão saia do ovo. A cabeça surgiu coberta por um pedaço da casca deixando o animal levemente confuso e com um sorriso terno, Draco se livrou do pedaço de casca.

O pequeno Dragão agora totalmente livre, estava coberto por um gosma azulada, soltava pequenos pios enquanto tentava se equilibrar mas parou subitamente encarando os olhos nublados de Draco.

" **Olá"**

**-** Olá.

"**Finalmente eu te encontrei, esperei 500 anos para te encontrar"** A voz infantil sova como ondas na cabeça de Draco.

- Me encontrou? – perguntou confuso.

" **Sim. Você é meu Cavaleiro"**

- Cavaleiro?

Charlie que, com um pano quente e úmido, começou a limpar a criatura cuidadosamente.

- Ele disse que você é seu cavaleiro não é?

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto seguia Charlie que tinha o Dragão nas mãos se sentando no sofá.

- Bem por onde eu posso começar – se perguntou

- Pelo começo? – falou Ron

- Não me interrompa – o ruivo mais velho fez uma careta – Existem três tipos de clãs de Dragões. Os Antigos são os três primeiros que habitaram o mundo. Os Lihá são os Dragões comum, que seguem os Antigos, como aquele que você enfrentou no Torneio Harry.

Charlie limpava o pequeno Dragão enquanto falava e este mantinha os olhos vidrados em Draco.

- Os Guerreiros são descendentes diretos dos Antigos, denominados para proteger a terra, escolhiam um humano como seu cavaleiro. No entanto, muitos homens se encantaram pelo poder e magia que os Dragões ofereciam e começaram a usá-los para coisas malignas. Tudo atingiu um ponto onde...o mundo quase foi destruído pela ganância deles, que começaram a ser chamados de Dragões Negros. Então os Antigos os destruíram e providenciaram para que não existissem mais Dragões Guerreiros.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá e passou o Dragão para o colo de Draco, e ambos mantinham contato visual, os olhos cinza de Draco nos quase brancos do Dragão.

- Por muito tempo se acreditou, que esses Dragões realmente estavam extintos mas algumas pessoas esconderam alguns ovos e somente ha uns 7 anos apareceu o primeiro Cavaleiro de Dragão e com ele muitos outros.

- Você foi o primeiro Cavaleiro de Dragão então?- Draco perguntou, mesmo com seu ar ausente enquanto fitava a criatura em seu colo seus ouvidos estavam atentos a cada palavra.

Passado o susto Charlie sorriu.

- Sim fui eu, Argulos apareceu um ano depois que eu cheguei na Romênia. Ele já ti disse qual o nome dele?

- Não, vocês não ouviram nossa conversa?

- Não Malfoy, Dragão e Cavaleiro compartilham uma ligação única, forte, leal e fiel, a ligação mental é somente uma parte dela.

Draco olhou para o seu Dragão. SEU. A criatura o olhava com curiosidade. Num movimento lento o Dragão ergueu as patas dianteiras as colocando no peito do loiro, aproximando os rostos.

" **Eu me chamo Darius"**

- Darius?

A voz infantil riu em sua mente.

" **Sim, e você não precisa falar comigo em voz alta, basta pensar"**

"**Assim?"**

"**Isso. Você vai me aceitar?"**

"**Aceitar?"**

"**Sim, vai me aceitar como seu Dragão?" **– encarava o loiro com expectativa, Draco apenas sorriu.

"**Sim"**

- Nos temos que partir em breve – informou Charlie.

- Partir? Para onde?

-Para Romênia – Charlie se levantou e pegou o outro ovo o guardando na sacola negra – Você deve treinar com seu Dragão, aprender a cuidar dele. Você quer isso?

Draco ficou um tempo parado, passou os olhos pela sala, todos os encaravam, seu olhar ficou um tempo sobre Harry que fitava a lareira como se soubesse que ele estava encarando-o. Partir?

- E-eu não sei, posso responder mais tarde tenho que falar com uma pessoa

- Claro.

Após alguns minutos, Draco estava em seu quarto na mansão dos Black. Darius estava perto da lareira sua cauda agitando no ar fazendo o fogo dançar conforme ela se mexia.

Não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia deixar seus pais, nem Severus e...Harry. Porem queria descobrir esse seu novo lado olhou para Darius antes de pegar o espelho de dois sentidos no bolso.

- Severus. Severus – chamou. Pouco tempo depois a imagem do Professor de poções apareceu no espelho.

- Diga Draco.

Draco se sentou na ponta da cama e começou a relatar os últimos acontecimentos, após alguns minutos Severus deu sei veredicto:

- Vá Draco

- Mas...

- Não. É a melhor coisa a se fazer, você ficara seguro, deve cumprir sua tarefa.

Draco não percebeu Darius subir, com um pouco de dificuldade, na cama, o sentiu escalar suas costas colocando as patas traseiras em um ombro, passando o corpo por trás de sua cabeça e apoiando as patas dianteiras no outro ombro.

- Esse é o seu dragão? – Severus perguntou olhando a criatura cor de gelo.

- Sim- sorriu o loiro acariciando o queixo da criatura.

- Ele é belo Draco, ele precisa de você, sei que ele esperou muito por isso. É algo único, você deve aproveitar.

- Esta bem – suspirou – Você pode falar com o pai e com a mãe, mandarei uma carta, mas será melhor você explicar direito.

- Certo. Até mais Draco.

- Até.

" **Estou feliz"**

" **Por que?"** – perguntou Draco se deitando na cama e puxando o dragão para se deitar em sua barriga.

" **Nos vamos treinar, e será glorioso, me tornarei o melhor Dragão do mundo" **a voz infantil soou orgulhosa e convencida e a criatura tomou uma postura imponente de mais para sua estatura.

Draco riu, se convencendo de que aquela era realmente a melhor decisão a se tomar. Analisou seu Dragão e acariciou sua cabeça o fazendo ronronar em contentamento. Um toque na porta desviou sua atenção para um sorridente Charlie.

- Parece que você já escolheu – disse fechando a porta e se encostando nela.

- Sim. Agora o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos partir daqui a alguns dias.

o.O.o

Todos já estavam se recolhendo enquanto Harry subia as escadas para ir se deitar, usava apenas uma calça de moletom cinza. Passou pela porta onde o veela estava e a encontrou aberta, como não avistou o loiro entrou.

- Draco?

- Aqui, Harry. – a voz veio de dentro do banheiro. Draco usava um pijama de seda azul marinho, com pés descalços. Penteava cuidadosamente os cabelos com uma escova prata onde havia o brasão dos Malfoy e o símbolo da Sonserina.

Harry parou na porta o observando cuidar dos cabelos ainda molhados. Caminhou até parar atrás do loiro, que havia parado seu trabalho. Fitando os olhos cinzentos, pegou a escova das mãos pálidas e começou a escovar lentamente os cabelos longos, primeiro as pontas desfazendo os nós.

- Charlie me contou sobre sua decisão – disse enquanto escovava o meio dos cabelos, que iam secando pouco a pouco.

- Conversei com Severos, ele me aconselho - Draco estava um pouco nervoso com aquela aproximação, abaixou um pouco a cabeça quase encostando o queixo no peito e espiava os movimentos de Harry através do espelho.

Ficaram em silencio confortável por um tempo, cada um perdido em pensamentos. Draco suspirou, aqueles gestos eram quase como carinhos suaves, não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Harry usava a escova e os dedos da outra mão para arrumar seu cabelo.

Após terminar Harry se inclinou e depositou a bela escova na bancada, pegou a fita de cetim negro que o loiro lhe estendeu, arrumou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo folgado. Draco que havia erguido a cabeça ficou fitando as esmeraldas brilhantes, o peito musculoso subia e descia lentamente e o rosto de traços fortes parecia tenso.

Harry o virou para si enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, sentindo aquele cheiro que ele tanto gostava. Draco fez o mesmo e passou os braços em torno do moreno. Com uma das mãos acariciou os cabelos negros e Harry abraçou o tronco do outro apertando o abraço.

- Sabe..- murmurou Draco contra o pescoço do moreno após um tempo.

- O que? – ronronou Harry deliciado com o carinho em sua cabeça.

- Quando tudo isso acabar – suspirou – quero que você me leve na roda gigante novamente.

Harry sorriu e se afastou dentro do abraço para fitar o rosto do sonserino. - Claro, seria ótimo.

Abraçaram-se novamente, um abraço aconchegante, quente. Harry se sentia em paz, como se os problemas fossem coisas simples de um cotidiano. Draco soltou uma risadinha e enterrou mais o nariz no pescoço do moreno antes de falar.

- Por Merlin Harry como pude fazer aqueles botões " Potter fede"? Você cheira maravilhosamente bem.

Harry apenas soltou uma risadinha baixa. Foram para o quarto e sentados na cama, um pouco separados, conversaram sobre amenidades.

- Como assim seu primeiro beijo foi com Olívio Wood? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

Draco rodou os olhos e se acomodou melhor na cama, estavam sentado lado a lado encostados na cabeceira da cama, com Darius entre eles ambos tinham uma das mãos acariciando o criatura que volta e meia ronronava satisfeita com a atenção, as mãos se tocavam disparando um choque elétrico pelo corpo dos garotos.

- Era primavera foi no meu quarto ano e o ultimo dele. Ele era lindo, cheguei até pensar que ele era meu escolhido... – nesse momento Draco contraiu os lábios ao perceber que Harry estreitava os olhos perigosamente, não disfarçando o ciúme - ...um dia eu fui observar o treino de vocês e ele veio puxar assunto comigo na arquibancada, então aconteceu.

- E você gostou? – Harry não conseguiu refrear um sentimento estranho, como se...não gostasse de saber que outra pessoa havia beijado Draco. Oh sim, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Foi...molhado – Draco riu – O primeiro foi meio estranho. Nos encontramos escondidos algumas vezes mas nada de mais, quando ele se formou só trocamos algumas cartas.

- Ahh

- O seu primeiro com quem foi? – Mesmo sabendo que Harry já havia estado com varias garotas não podia ocultar o ciúmes que sentia.

- Cho Chang – riu da cara de " Oh que novidade" que o loiro fez – também foi..molhado – Harry disse rindo – também porque ela estava chorando.

Draco piscou algumas vezes em surpresa mas depois riu.

(...)

- E Pansy e Blaise? – perguntou.

Draco fez um tesk com a língua e murmurou

- Quando souberam que eu vinha para ordem e que estava seguro voltaram para o clã, eles são filhos dos Anciões tem deveres a cumprir.

(...)

- Sabe eu nunca gostei de poções – admitiu.

- Jura? Mas você é tão bom quanto a Mione.

- Só porque sou bom em uma coisa não significa que eu goste dela – repentinamente Draco se virou para Harry e declarou.

- Odeio suco de abobora.

- Que? – Harry quase gritou, fazendo Darius se sobressaltar e soltar um rosnado irritado por terem tirado ele de sua soneca.

- Desculpa Darius – acariciou a cabecinha branca – mas como você não gosta de suco de abobora é o melhor suco do mundo.

- Harry você não gosta de morango, nem de chá, nem de chocolate ao leite – Draco fez um cara de nojo – prefere chocolate meio amargo com castanhas éca.

Harry riu da careta de nojo do outro. Aqueles momentos com Draco estavam sendo muito preciosos. Sentiu tão bem, com sua atenção, beijos e carinhos. E agora Draco estava partindo, e era como se o estivesse deixando... abandonando e aquilo machucava. Mas ele havia machucado Draco mais ainda. Ficou do lado dele sendo gentil e cortes, sabendo que o outro sentia, sabendo que aquilo o afetava de uma maneiro que podia enlouquecê-lo e ele podia ver que o loiro se esforçava a duras penas para manter-se no controle. Harry fez uma nota mental de compensar todo esse sofrimento com muitos beijos.

Draco exercia uma atração sobre ele, gostava de sua presença, da voz aveludada, o rosto aristocrático, suas oscilações de humor, a pele tão pálida e imaculada que poderia ser compara a porcelana, os cabelos longos e platinados que eram cuidados quase que com adoração, os seus olhos.

Ahh os olhos. Poderia ficar horas, mergulhado nos olhos de prata, que ele tinha certeza que era onde toda a luz do mundo se refugiava. Draco podia não demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas seus olhos eram traidores, revelando todas as emoções em seu coração.

Harry adorava quando Draco sorria verdadeiramente porque quando ele sorria seus olhos sorriam junto e era a coisa mais magnífica de se observar

- Harry?

A voz de Draco o trouxe de volta para a realidade, encarou o veela que estava com uma expressão confusa e curiosa.

- Desculpa, acho que me perdi em pensamentos.

- Ohh tudo bem.

Draco checou o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama e sorriu se levantando e sorrindo misteriosamente para Harry. Pegou uma manta no armário e seguiu para a porta, vendo que Harry continuava no mesmo lugar se virou.

- Você não vem? – em seus lábios havia um sorriso sedutor.

Diante das palavras carregadas de promessas, Harry saiu da cama com cuidado, se sentiu um pouco incômodo pela falta de uma camisa, pegou o roupão negro em cima da poltrona e seguiu o loiro.

Draco andava pela mansão como se esta fosse sua, sem se importar com seus pés descalços ou com a barra do seu pijama arrastando no chão. Subiram as escadas do terceiro andar e chegaram ao final do corredor que dava para uma portinha bem estreita.

Com cuidado entraram no lugar que era iluminado por uma pequena janela no teto e logo abaixo dessa janela havia um escada. Draco colocou a manta no ombro e subiu a escada, tentando abrir a janela sem sucesso. Harry se adiantou e subiu a escada parando atrás do loiro, o lugar era tão estreito que suas cortas poderiam se apoiar sem dificuldades na parede atrás de si.

Harry colou sua bochecha a de Draco para poder tentar abrir a trava, enferrujada pelo tempo, conforme se mexia, seus corpos se rosavam tentadoramente, um gritinho de susto vindo do loiro, lhe chamou atenção.

Ao se dar conta que tinha uma rígida ereção, Harry corou violentamente, mas o gemido de Draco lhe chamou atenção. Ele tinha a testa apoiada em um degrau e as mãos apertando as laterais da escada. Seus dentes castigavam o lábio inferior e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade, ele começava a brilhar levemente.

Uma onda de desejo varreu o seu corpo, por isso não pensou duas vezes quando prensou ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Draco, fazendo sua ereção rosar nas nadegas firmes, uma de suas mãos, viajou pela lateral do corpo pequeno e penetrou a camisa do pijama, acariciando o ventre liso e deixando as pontas dos dedos entrarem pelo elástico do pijama, em uma provocação enlouquecedora.

Com um solavanco conseguiu abrir a janela com isso uma nuvem de poeira envolveu ambos fazendo com que Draco espirrasse repetidas vezes e Harry reprimiu um sorriso o jeito com que ele espirrava era...adorável. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para aplacar o desejo que os envolvia.

- Sobe...- a voz rouca e baixa de Harry em seu ouvido, ameaçou a sanidade de Draco, mas mesmo assim ele rapidamente subiu para o terraço

O céu estrelado e a noite fresca eram convidativos. Draco se apressou e estendeu a manta no chão se sentando sobre ela, então encarou Harry, parado ao lado da entrada.

O moreno moveu a varinha, fazendo um feitiço de aquecimento. Observou o Veela ali sentado, os joelhos flexionados, apoiado nas mãos, em seu olhar havia expectativa;

- Você é lindo... meu Veela... - disse, quase em um sussurro, se ajoelhando entre as pernas do loiro, começando a beijar seus lábios com intensidade.

O beijo foi se intensificando, e lentamente Harry os foi empurrando em direção a manta. Draco abriu as pernas para acomodar melhor o moreno e ambos soltaram gemidos estrangulados de prazer quando suas ereções se rosaram.

- Ahh, Harry – Draco gemeu, seus olhos escuros de desejo, seu corpo brilhava na escuridão da noite. Suas mãos penetraram o roupão de Harry, o no frouxo se desfez e eles rapidamente se livraram do tecido.

Impulsionando seu quadril contra o no loiro, Harry arrancou um urro de prazer de Draco, que arranhou suas costas, o fazendo soltar um grunhido de prazer e dor. Abandonou a boca do loiro, a deixando inchada e rubra, para morder e lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha e escorregar para seu pescoço. Ambos movendo seus quadris em sincronia.

Para total surpresa de Harry, o próprio Draco tomou a iniciativa e começou a abrir os botões do próprio pijama, com presa, e Harry o ajudou na tarefa, e assim que teve o tronco exposto o adorou com as mãos, seus lábios alcançaram um dos mamilos. Ele lambeu e o mordeu sem piedade, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão, fez a mesma coisa com o outro mamilo, para então continuar trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo ventre imaculado até chegar ao elástico do pijama.

Nesse momento, ele olhou para Draco, que o encarava ofegante e ansioso, recebendo um sorriso cheio de confiança e incentivo, começou a puxar a calça, revelando o membro rígido e pulsante. Harry não pode deixar de conter um sorriso malicioso quando constatou que Draco não usava cuecas para dormir.

Novamente olhando para o veela, viu que ele havia fechado os olhos.

- Draco, olhe pra mim – ele pediu. O loiro abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos, se perdendo no mar verde que o encarava.

- Quero que veja o que vou fazer com você – ele disse serio. Envolveu a ereção rosada com uma mão, movimentando-a de cima pra baixo lentamente. Então ele lambeu o liquido que saia da cabeça rosada, fazendo Draco ofegar extasiado. Não perdeu tempo e envolveu a ereção com sua boca, fazendo pressão com os lábios enquanto ia acomodando o membro dentro da boca, para então fazer movimentos de baixo para cima.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, era tanto prazer que ele não conseguia segurar, voltou a observar aquela cena, Harry o olhando, um olhar cheio de fome e luxuria, enquanto mordia e lambia sua ereção sem qualquer pudor.

Harry gemeu satisfeito quando Draco se deixou cair novamente na manta, provavelmente nem percebendo que havia afastado mais as pernas. Entrelaçou uma das mãos com a do outro, enquanto a outra acariciava sua cintura esbelta. Harry sugou mais forte, sentindo seu membro rígido, dolorosamente preso e carente dentro de suas calças, mas não se importou, queria dar mais prazer a Draco, ouvir seus gemidos e gritos de prazer.

- Harry...eu vou..ohh – com isso, o moreno intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos, até que Draco gozou, gritando seu nome.

Draco gemeu ainda mais, enquanto Harry sugava todo o liquido, limpando qualquer gota que viesse a escapar. Então foi a vez de Harry gemer, assim que se colocou novamente na altura dos olhos de Draco, o loiro o empurrou de lado e enfiou a mão dentro das calças do do pijama.

- D-Draco...- ele gemeu, seus lábios rosando nos de Draco, que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um olhar de satisfação, não demorou muito até que se derramasse nas mãos do veela, gemendo seu nome.

Draco continuou massageando o membro de Harry enquanto o beijava, sentindo seu próprio gosto, não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo que Harry havia feito em si, pois não sabia fazer aquilo, mas ao menos pode alivia-lo com sua mão.

- Harry isso foi...- ele nem tinha palavras pra explica.

- Incrível – o moreno completou, eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Harry o ajudou a vestir o pijama novamente e buscou o roupão que fora atirado para longe, conjurou um cobertor macio e os cobriu. Nem perceberam a estrela cadente que havia cortado o céu quando Draco havia atingido o clímax, mas isso não importava muito, seus desejos estavam se realizando, mesmo que numa velocidade lenta.

**N/A:**

**Bem provavelmente vocês estão querendo me matar, mil desculpas gente, mas a vida ta difícil, e minha inspiração tb, mas não, eu jamais vou abandonar uma fic minha, pode demora mas eu vo atualizar todas.**

**Bem, quero dizer que Todas as Cores do Céu vai ser atualizada em breve, Lovely Little Love foi atualizada a pouco tempo, Sweetnes será modificada e Neapilitan Dreams será continuada em breve, não se preocupem.**

**Comentem plz**

**bjs**


	12. Beijo, Beijo, Adeus

O sol já estava alto quando Harry acordou. Sentiu uma preguiça gostosa e se ajeitou melhor esboçando um leve sorriso por saber que ainda tinha o outro corpo em seus braços e quando abriu os olhos se deparou novamente com os olhos nublados brilhantes em contemplação, o rosto meio infantil ainda tinha vestígios de sono e Draco se acomodou melhor antes bocejar.

- Bom dia.

- Dia – Draco murmurou ainda não acreditando no que tinham feito.

Harry encarou o tom rosado que as bochechas de Draco se tornaram. Aproximou o rosto lentamente rosando os lábios. Ahh eram tão macios. Ficaram assim por um tempo naquela caricia suave até que Harry o beijou com mais vontade, porem o barulho da janela que dava para o terraço sendo aberta violentamente fez com que se separassem para encarar um o Ron esbaforido.

Rony suspirou aliviado e enfiou a cabeça dentro da janela.

- Eles estão aqui – gritou e se voltou para os garotos – Nos acordamos e vocês tinham desaparecido, vocês estão malucos?

Draco e Harry apenas trocaram um olhar divertido.

o.O.o

A duas noites seguintes passaram assim, sobre uma manta no terraço, conversando sobre seus medos, idéias, discutindo vez o outra sobre alguma coisa. Não falavam do futuro, era um assunto incerto e delicado de mais para se tratar naquele momento.

Passavam a maior parte do tempo se curtindo, em caricias mais ousadas, beijos mais quentes, gemidos e orgasmo avassaladores.

o.O.o

Eles estavam nus sobre a cama, Draco sentado nos quadris de Harry, os cabelos loiros soltos, passavam da cintura de Draco de tão grande que estavam. Ele estava curvado sobre Harry, ambas as mão entrelaçadas ao lado da cabeça do moreno, e seus olhos estavam conectados em uma conversa silenciosa, onde viam refletido os sentimentos que nutriam pelo outro.

Draco então desceu lentamente, selando seus lábios aos de Harry, então ele desceu pela garganta, lambeu o pomo de Adão, arrancando um gemido do outro, desceu mais um pouco beijando o peito musculoso e então brincou com um mamilo, o mordendo, lambendo e depois assoprando causando um arrepio em Harry, que apertava suas mãos e gemia deliciado.

Draco soltou as mãos e continuou seu caminho de beijos, arranhando as costelas de Harry com as unhas. Draco ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos verdes.

Harry estava deliciado com a nova atitude de Draco. O veela havia entrado em seu quarto quando ele estava saindo do banho, com apenas uma toalha enrolada frouxamente na cintura, em pouco tempo os dois estavam nus na cama.

Draco segurou o membro rígido e Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver a língua pequena e rosada lamber a cabeça de seu membro para depois assoprar, então ele engoliu seu membro de uma vez só e Harry jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um grito. Sorte que ele havia lançado um feitiço silenciador, pois não conseguiria sufocar os próprios gemidos.

Seu membro estava dentro daquele lugar quente, a língua macia volta e meia acariciava seu membro, os lábios faziam mais pressão. Draco acelerou os movimentos, sentindo o membro em sua boca enrijecer mais e mais, então ele parou...deslizou a língua da base até a ponta levemente, evitando que Harry gozasse, então ele beijou e lambeu a gota de sêmen que saia da cabeça inchada então se sentou novamente nos quadris do moreno.

Harry gemeu quando as nádegas firmes e roliças de Draco se entregaram contra seu membro. Então ele se sentou e o beijou profundamente.

- Harry...humm - Draco não conseguiu terminar sua frase pois foi silenciado pelo moreno, que se deitou novamente e girou o corpo, fazendo com que ambos ficassem deitados de frente um para o outro.

- Você é tão gostoso

Harry sussurrou antes de deixar sua mão escorregar pelo ventre liso ate fechar seus dedos em volta do membro do amante, que gemeu contra seus lábios, Draco deu o mesmo destino a sua mão no corpo de Harry. Ambos se movimentavam em sincronia, seus lábios se rosando enquanto gemiam e ofegavam na boca do outro.

Harry gozou com um gemido gutural, e Draco mordeu o pescoço de seu escolhido enquanto se derramava em sua mão. Ficaram um tempo assim, o brilho em volta de Draco diminuindo lentamente, e Harry soltou uma risadinha ao sentir o comichão do feitiço de limpeza que Draco lançara sobre seus corpos.

Então se abraçaram, ainda de frente para o outro, Harry fazia desenhos aleatório no braço pálido de Draco, vendo como seu dedo era seguido por uma linha brilhante, como uma cauda de cometa, enquanto Draco beijava seu pescoço preguiçosamente.

Eles não precisavam de palavras, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo em silencio, apenas curtindo o pouco tempo que ainda tinham um com o outro.

Harry virou de barriga para cima e trazendo Draco consigo. O loiro suspirou e se aconchegou mais contra o corpo do moreno e então puxou o lençol até cobrir seu ombro e parte da manta, em minutos ele já estava dormindo.

Harry acariciou o braço de Draco, e o trouxe mais para perto de si. Olhou para o lado vendo o mar de cabelos loiros tomando a cama e o outro travesseiro.

O ultimo pensamento de Harry antes de dormir era que poderia ficar com Draco assim para sempre.

O tempo passou mais rápido do que esperavam.

o.O.o

Harry encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira. Draco estava indo embora. Para algum lugar na Romênia. Por tempo indeterminado. Draco havia se tornado especial para ele naquele ultimo ano. Aquela amizade repentina o fez sentir como a muito não se sentia. Vivo. Snape estava certo, irritantemente certo. Harry estava completamente apaixonado.

" Droga." Agora que Draco estava partindo tudo seria mais difícil, aprendeu a dormir com aquele corpo que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu, os cheiro, o gosto, o calor...tudo...Draco por inteiro.

Mas sabia que aquela era a melhor decisão, seria bom para todos... Mas era tão difícil imaginar Draco partir.

A porta se abriu revelando um bem arrumado Draco, cabelo trançado, vestes negras e elegantes. O loiro ficou encarando o moreno dentro da banheira que o olhava meio surpreso.

- Eu.;.eu vim me despedir. – gaguejou olhando para o chão.

- Bom..er..Adeus. – Harry nunca pensou que falar aquilo fosse tão difícil.

- Adeus – o loiro sussurrou, já abrindo a porta, mas parou.

Draco deu meia volta e tirando a capa e os sapatos. Caminhou até a banheira e entrou com roupa e tudo, se sentando nas pernas de Harry com uma perna de cada lado. Abraçou o moreno pelos ombros e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dele.

- Vou sentir sua falta – sussurrou.

Harry retribuiu o abraço, com um sorriso nos lábios, enlaçando o loiro pela cintura e enterrando o rosto nos cabelos loiros inalando o perfume bom deles, não se importando pelo fato de alguém poder pega-los.

- Eu também. - admitiu.

Draco se afastou e encarou aquelas esmeraldas que tanto amava. Se aproximou esfregou carinhosamente a ponta do nariz na ponta do de Harry que sorriu e retribuindo o beijo de esquimó. Draco suspirou, e em um movimento lento capturou o lábio inferior de Harry, que o apertou mais contra sim, com o incentivo Draco prensou os lábios nos do moreno, eram tão quentes, tão macios, tão desejosos. Lentamente deslizou a língua por entre os lábios carmim, em movimentos tímidos. Diante disso Harry aprofundou o beijo explorando cada canto daquela boca. Draco tinha um gosto único, meio adocicado, viciante, a língua macia acariciava a sua suavemente, uma mão apertava o corpo do loiro contra seu enquanto a outra massageava sua nuca, Draco deslizava suas mãos pelos ombros, nuca e cabelo do outro, sentindo melhor o corpo másculo.

As torturantes pausas em busca de ar faziam com que se encarassem, lábios rosando com as respirações irregulares, cada um perdido nos olhos do outro até que se envolvessem em outro beijo avassalador, mordendo, chupando, lambendo, enlouquecendo. Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram se beijando só pararam quando alguém gritou por Draco no andar de baixo.

Harry mergulhou naquele mar azul e prata, só Merlin sabia como ele sentiria falta de Draco, o abraçou fortemente sentindo e gravando pra sempre na memória o cheiro também único que Draco tinha.

Um novo chamado fez o loiro se levantar e sair da banheira, encarando os olhos esmeralda secou a roupa com a varinha vestiu a capa e os sapatos. Dando um ultimo sorriso Draco saiu pela porta.

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
(Quase tudo de que lembro, me da certeza)

I should have stopped you from walking out the door

(Eu devia ter te parado de passar porta afora)

Somehow everything I own smells of you

(De algum jeito tudo que tenho cheira a você)

And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

(E pelo minúsculo momento é tudo mentira)

Do the things that you always wanted to

(Faça as coisas que você sempre quis)

Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

(Sem eu ali para te segurar, não pense, apenas faça)

More than anything I want to see you go

(Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você partir)

Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

(Morda gloriosamente um pedaço do mundo)

**Musica: Snow patrol – Y****ou could be happy**

**N/A**

**Bem bem bem…eu sei que demorei pra caramba mas….enfim…Desculpas.**

**Eu tenho tido alguns bloqueios e também tem as outras fics, tambem vamos levar em conta que os caps que eu tenho q reescreve acabaram e agora eu tenho que escrever cap por cap.**

**Sim teremos mais Severus e Lucius.**

**Me desculpem pela demora, tentarei postar caps o mais rápido possível e NÃO, EU NÃO DESISTI DE TODAS AS CORES DO CEU. PACIENCIA POR FAVOR.**

**Comentem plz, bjs bjs.**


	13. O Tempo

Harry se sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha na Mansão Black, o ferimento em sua cabeça ainda sangrava, fazendo o sangue escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto até manchar sua camisa, havia um corte um pouco fundo em seu ombro direito, uma queimadura em sua costela esquerda e alguns outros arranhões. Eles haviam ido até a Mansão Riddle, ou o que restou dela, na esperança de encontrar uma horcruxe, ao saírem de lá foram surpreendidos por comensais e lobisomens. Pelo menos a Ordem não sofreu nenhuma baixa, mas muitos arranhões, ao menos eles conseguiram o Diadema de Ravenclaw.

Harry começou a fazer uma lista mental, faltavam : A taça, Nagine e o Medalhão.

- Se acalme Harry – a voz serena de Remus soou. O homem lobo caminhou lentamente até o menino, se sentando ao seu lado.

- É tão frustrante, estamos a três meses nisso Remus, TRÊS MESES, e a única coisa que conseguimos foi o maldito Diadema. – Harry despejou tudo de uma vez só.

- E você não acha isso ótimo Harry? – o mais velho olhava com cuidado o mais novo – É mais um passo que damos para destruir Voldemort.

Harry suspirou, Remus tinha razão, era mais um passo para destruir Voldemort, mais um passo que...

- Eu sinto tanta a falta dele – confessou baixinho, o olhar perdido.

Remus se moveu e se sentou ao lado do moreno, acariciou sua nuca enquanto observava a face desolada.

- Você o ama muito – era uma afirmação – Sabe Harry, o que você fez foi muito bonito...

- Era para o bem dele – Harry afirmou – Ele ficaria seguro da fúria de Voldemort, além de aprender mais sobre si mesmo e sua ligação com Darius.

Remus pode perceber como a ausência de Draco afetava Harry. Ele havia se tornado obcecado com a captura das horcruxes, ocupando todo o seu tempo livre com alguma coisa. Nas batalhas dava tudo de si, e a noite, ele ia para o terraço, então descia, tomava uma poção de sonhar sem sonhos e acariciava uma fita de cetim negro, a única coisa que Draco havia deixado para trás, alem de seu coração.

A caça das Horcruxes continuava. Remus continuava seu perigoso trabalho infiltrando-se entres os lobisomens, Snape não aparecia da cede da ordem a quase um mês, Minerva veio avisar que a saúde de Dumbledore estava cada dia mais frágil. Harry tirou o pesado casaco que usava, junto com as botas de couro negras, se sentou pesadamente na cama que compartilhou com Draco em momentos tão curtos. Olhou para as mãos, em seu pulso direito havia a corrente mágica que ganhara do veela no natal. O artefato lhe era muito útil, o ajudou a salvar Hermione do ataque de Comensais e a espantar dois Dementadores. Em seu dedo havia o anel que impedia que o encantamento veela tivesse efeito sobre si, ele há muito tempo já havia se rendido aos encantos de Draco, apenas usava o anel como um amuleto, assim como a fita de cetim negro que ficava presa em seu pulso esquerdo.

Harry esfregou os olhos para espantar o cansaço, caminhou para o banheiro enquanto tirava as roupas e as jogava pelo caminho. Tirou o medalhão e o colocou na bancada da pia, ligou a água gelada e se sentiu arrepiar quando esta se chocou impiedosamente em sua nuca, mas era bom para espantar o sono, a ultima coisa que podia fazer agora era dormir.

o.o.o

Charlie suspirou e coçou o nariz, olhando para o teto da barraca que dividia com seus dois aprendizes. Sentindo o cheiro de café fresco, sua atenção foi atraída para a rústica cozinha onde viu Draco servir três canecas e colocá-las na mesa pequena. Darius o acompanhava de perto, em sua forma reduzida, seus olhos de gelo nunca deixavam seu Cavaleiro, quando este se sentou o Dragão rapidamente se aninhou em seu colo.

O ruivo não pode resistir a bebida e se levantou, se sentando ao lado do loiro, pegando a caneca, sentindo o aroma gostoso tomar-lhe os sentidos e depois tomando um generoso gole, satisfeito com o gosto e com a quentura que descia por sua garganta espantando o frio da noite.

- Onde está Brevan?

- La fora – Draco respondeu acariciando seu Dragão – Ele e Safira estão treinando exaustivamente, precisam de descanso.

- Ele não quer decepcionar os pais – o ruivo respondeu, relaxando o corpo na cadeira e tomando mais um gole de café. – Safira não quer decepcioná-lo, então nem eu conseguirei fazer com que os dois parem.

- Eu pararia para tomar o café, dá pra sentir o cheiro lá de fora. – uma voz masculina e forte cortou o ambiente.

- Eu tinha esperanças que meu café o atraísse, vejo que funcionou – Draco disse satisfeito e indicou a cadeira em frente a terceira caneca – Vamos Brevan já está na hora de você descansar, Safira também precisa recuperar as forças.

Brevan olhou para baixo, o Dragão de um lindo azul violeta, estava em sua forma reduzida e sentado aos seus pés, sua menina parecia cansada, se sentindo culpado por ter exigido tanto dela a pegou nos braços e a aconchegou junto a si.

Draco observou enquanto Brevan cruzava o pequeno aposento. Ele era tão parecido com os pais, o corpo forte e musculoso, alto e de traços firmes eram copias fieis do pai, mas a boca fina, o lábio inferior um pouco mais cheio, os cabelos negros e lisos, os olhos amendoados profundamente negros e a pele branca como a lua eram da mãe.

Draco entendia essa necessidade de Brevan de agradar os pais, não só eles como os outros, ele era o único Cavaleiro de Dragão de sua espécie, assim como Draco era o único veela cavaleiro, mas não era isso que fazia com que sua dedicação no treinamento era tão profunda. Eram apenas sete Cavaleiros que lutavam ao lado da Ordem, não havia conhecimento de outros, muito menos se sabia o que Voldemort faria quando soubesse da volta dos Dragões Guerreiros, se é que ele já não estava montando seu próprio exercito alado.

o.o.o

Quando a porta se abriu, Severus se virou para observar seu amado entrar, ele tinha um ar um pouco abatido e aceitou de bom grado o calor dos braços do Mestre de Poções, que os guiou para se sentar na cama.

Lucius afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo uma onda de carinho e preocupação viajar até ele através do vinculo que os unia. Aceitou o copo de uísque que lhe foi oferecido e bebeu tudo em um único gole, sentindo a garganta arder.

- Agora me conte, porque o Lord quis falar em particular com você? -

Eram comuns as reuniões com o Lord agora, a guerra estava chegando em seu ápice, ataques e estratégias tinham que ser traçadas. Lucius agora era o homem em que Voldemort mais confiava, que acreditava ser o mais fiel a ele, sua confiança em Snape estava abalada pela "falha" de encontrar a nova cede da Ordem e pela recusa do outro de matar Dumbledore alegando ser perigoso para seu disfarce.

- Ele descobriu sobre os Dragões... Ele não sabe sobre Draco – tratou de tranqüilizar o moreno – Um homem, que eu ainda não sei quem é, veio até ele, lhe contando do desejo de se juntar a nos e contou que há alguns anos encontrou um ovo de Dragão.

Severus olhou para o amante, sentindo o mesmo pesar que ele, a guerra agora tomava rumos cada vez mais sombrios, todas as pessoas que ele amava corriam perigo, não conseguia estabelecer contato com a Ordem, sabendo que o Lord observava de perto suas ações, não tinha noticias de Draco.

- Amado, logo teremos nossa paz.

Severus olhou nos profundos olhos azuis de Lucius, os cabelos platinados haviam crescido chegando ao meio das costas, os traços fortes, mas suaves mostravam cansaço e desgaste, os mesmos de que Severus compartilhava.

- Temos que avisar a ordem – Severus disse horas depois, quando Lucius discretamente veio para seu quarto.

- Sim – o loiro disse, encurralando o moreno na parede – Eu mesmo avisarei, lhes informando sobre minha verdadeira posição.

Encostando seus narizes, contornou com a língua os lábios finos de Severus, que se abriram em uma oferta silenciosa, a qual Lucius não recusou, jamais recusaria.

Severus se deixou envolver pelo encanto do veela, o enlace cantando em seus ouvidos, enquanto os lábios famintos de Lucius exploravam seu pescoço. As mãos quentes e macias entraram por seu pijama, explorando sua pele, o puxando para mais perto, como se Lucius nunca tivesse o suficiente dele. Com igual fome e desejo, seus dedos tiraram a roupa do outro, revelando o dorso musculoso, a pele alva e imaculada que agora brilhava, a luz os envolveu em um casulo de amor e segurança.

Lucius empurrou Severus até a cama, terminando de tirar as roupas no processo. Havia certo desespero em seus atos, mesmo tão próximos, nem sempre poderiam estar juntos, se descobrissem sobre seu enlace, estariam mortos na manha seguinte.

Severus gemeu, sentindo o calor do outro membro contra o seu, afastou as pernas e as enlaçou na cintura estreita do amante, segurou sua nuca, e se moveu para beijalo com paixão e luxuria, mordeu os lábios do loiro do jeito que sabia que o enlouquecia, depois os lambeu, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim agora. Não posso esperar mais. – suplicou em um sussurro, movendo os quadris languidamente.

Lucius não podia resistir a fome que havia nos olhos negros, a mesma fome que havia dentro de si. O preparou com rapidez, iria doer, mas era disso que precisavam: de sexo forte, selvagem e bruto, que os marcasse e que os levassem, pelo menos por um tempo, para um lugar só deles.

o.o.o

Draco saiu da tenda e olhou em volta. Deserto. Deserto. Deserto. Algumas arvores. Deserto. Desertos. Um rio distante. Deserto. Deserto. Sombra de montanhas em um lugar bem distante. Era praticamente isso que ele via pelos últimos meses, um deserto sem fim. Alguns pontos havia extensões de grama com algumas arvores. Olhou para o céu, que nas ultimas semanas havia ganhado nuvens cinzentas. Parecia que o sol iria surgir dali a um dia ou dois, dentro de uma das nuvens havia uma enorme sombra cinzenta. Outra pessoa acharia que era apenas mais previsão de chuva, mas Draco não, ele sabia que _aquela _sombra era outra coisa.

" **Esta fugindo Darius?"**

"**Não estou fugindo**", a voz irritada do Dragão ecoou na mente de Draco.** " Já estou descendo", **a voz bufou.

Como em queda livre, uma massa branca caiu da nuvem, as enormes asas alinhadas ao corpo, o longo pescoço esticado e a cauda reta. Pouco antes de atingir o solo ele manobrou e pousou com tanta suavidade que mal levantou poeira.

" **Eu sei que você esta cansado",** disse caminhando até a criatura **" Eu também estou"**

" **Você diz isso porque fica nas minhas costas agitando um graveto enquanto eu voo" **

A voz agora era de um jovem, quase adulto, Darius agora estava em sua forma verdadeira, tão grande quanto o Dragão do Torneiro Tribuxo, sua pele cor de gelo era brilhante, sua face havia se alongado e entre seus olhos começava uma serie de fileira de escamas que acabavam ao longo do pescoço cumprido, a ponta da cauda havia ganhado duas películas que se abriam, auxiliando no controle do vôo, Darius era um Dragão bonito.

" **Certo, vamos treinas os mergulhos"**

Draco montou na cela especial que ficava na base do pescoço do Dragão, a frente das asas, se acomodando na peça de couro, segurou nas asas que havia em cada lado da peça e se preparou.

" **Vamos"**

Eles passaram a manha treinando seus mergulhos, caindo livremente em direção ao solo e então desviando com facilidade. Se Draco antes achava maravilhoso andar de vassoura, em um Dragão então nem se fala, eles compartilhavam de uma ligação gostosa, se moviam com sintonia e precisam, voando e pensando juntos, eles já eram um.

Bravan e Safira tomaram o ar, sendo seguidos por Charlie e Argulus, eles seguiram o Dragão vermelho até as montanhas.

- Vamos treinar duelos hoje, preparem suas varinhas, so vamos parar quando anoitecer – Charlie avisou.

" **Ahh odeio duelos"** Draco murmurou, sorrindo do leve balançar de Darius **" Eu sei que você também não gosta de lutar"** afirmou.

" **Sim, eu realmente não gosto, acho que no fundo ninguém gosta, nem mesmo Safira ou Argulus, mas estamos aqui para fazer o que é certo"**

" **Verdade"**

Draco olhou para o céu, acariciou a Correntina com a chave no pescoço. Toda noite ele abria a caixinha verde e revivia as memórias com Harry, seu coração se comprimia em saudade e duvida. Será que Harry ainda iria querer ficar com ele? E se Harry o tivesse esquecido? Talvez achado outra pessoa? E se durante aquela separação os sentimentos dele mudassem? Draco não saberia se teria forças para sobreviver a isso.

**N/A**

Eu acho que vcs querem me matar, mas se me matarem não teremos mais Gravidade. Não vou prometer mais nada, estou no fim das férias e não consegui escreve mta coisa, surgiu um bloqueio total, mas como eu disse, nunca nunquinha vo abandona minhas fics

Comentem plz, não falta muito agora.


	14. Revelações

Harry olhava o medalhão dos Black em sua mão. Onde estaria o medalhão verdadeiro? Quem era RAB? Suspirou frustrado, precisava tanto de Sirius nesse momento, nada substituiria a falta que aquele homem lhe fazia. Ele e Remus eram suas únicas figuras paternas, já perdera dois, mas a dor de perder James e Lilly era diferente, porque ele não tinha do que sentir falta, ele não tinha lembranças para atormentá-lo. Já Sirius lhe dera em tão pouco tempo, lembranças em dobro, as dele e as de seus pais.

Fechou a mão ao redor do objeto e desceu para a cozinha, onde Hermione preparava uma sopa para Remus e Ron. Eles haviam conseguido a Taça, porem o disfarce de Remus fora revelado e Ron quase perdeu uma perna. Agora só faltavam Nagini e o Medalhão, mas como? Matar Nagini provavelmente não seria problema, difícil sim, mas não impossível, mas o medalhão, era um mistério.

- Recebi uma carta de Pansy e Blaize – Hermione falou enquanto preparava uma bandeja com as sopas. – Eles disseram que vão nos visitar em breve, provavelmente hoje a noite, então temos que ficar alertas, eles podem estar sendo seguidos.

- Como eles sabem nossa localização? – Harry franziu o cenho.

- Dumbledore – Hermione suspirou, pegando a bandeja. A morena tinha um ar cansado, os cabelos castanhos agora viviam constantemente presos em uma trança, haviam marcas negras sob os olhos e alguns arranhões na bochecha.

Harry beijou sua testa e acariciou seu pescoço com carinho, recebendo um sorriso singelo, um beijo da bochecha e uma fungada carinhosa no pescoço.

o.o.o

- Você está...tão...grávida – Harry conseguiu dizer observando a barriga de quase sete meses de Tonks.

A metamorfaga riu, acariciando a barriga proeminente. Ela agora estava abrigada na casa da mãe, Andrômeda, longe da guerra, no mundo trouxa, onde poderia ter o bebe em segurança.

- É um menino – disse ela, aceitando a ajuda de Remus para se sentar no sofá, ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e acariciou a barriga que acolhia seu filho.

Harry sabia dos temores dele. E se o bebe herdasse sua maldição? Ele nasceria saudável? Sofreria alguma seqüela ou deformidade? O medo e a alegria estampavam o rosto do castanho.

- Já escolheram o nome? – Hermione perguntou sentada no braço da poltrona, onde Ron estava.

- Teddy Remus Lupin – o futuro pai sussurrou orgulhoso, então ele se voltou para Harry – Nos gostaríamos de saber. Harry, você aceitaria ser o padrinho do nosso filho?

Harry realmente não esperava por essa, ele padrinho? Com um sorriso no rosto, ele aceitou o convite e abraçou os pais de seu futuro afilhado. Foi em meio a conversa animada que Lucius Malfoy surgiu da lareira.

Rapidamente todos ficaram a postos, Harry e Remus em frente a Tonks e Ron e Hermione lado a lado, todos analisando o recém chegado. Um tremular das chamas indicavam que mais gente chegaria, e então pela lareira saíram Pansy e Blaize.

- Não precisa deste alarde todo , eu não machucaria o escolhido do meu próprio filho – Lucius disse, tirando o pó da própria capa.

- Como nos encontrou Malfoy?

- Esta casa pertence aos Black, família de minha esposa, já estive aqui antes. Não foi difícil deduzir que você estaria na antiga casa de seu padrinho Potter – respondeu o loiro com certa arrogância.

Harry olhou para o casal de vampiros, em uma pergunta muda e eles lhe responderam com um negar. Olhando desconfiadamente para o veela, Harry se lembrou do que Severus havia lhe dito: _"Entenda que há muito tempo Lucius não é seu inimigo"_

- Vamos para a biblioteca.

- Harry! – Hermione e Ron exclamaram atordoados.

- Sei o que estou fazendo – disse, seguindo para as escadas, vendo que não era seguido, se voltou e viu Lucius se aproximar de Tonks.

- Você é ligada por sangue ao meu filho e minha esposa – afirmou, olhando nos olhos agora violetas de Tonks.

Então para a surpresa de todos, ele se inclinou um pouco e acariciou a barriga, e da palma de sua mão saiu um leve brilho prateado. Harry ficou surpreso quando viu um sorriso discreto brotar nos lábios finos do patriarca. Então ele virou o rosto e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Remus.

- Sua criança será bela, não herdara sua maldição – então ele franziu o cenho e Harry pode ver, por um breve segundo, o reflexo de dor nos olhos azulados – Mas, nascera em um momento impróprio e difícil. Ele trará esperança e muita alegria.

Tirando a mão da barriga inchada, o brilho prateado se dissipou. Lucius novamente assumiu a posição aristocrática e a marcara de frieza, seguindo em direção a Harry.

Assim que Harry fechou as portas da biblioteca, perguntou:

- Como conseguiu chegar aqui?

- Pela lareira – Lucius respondeu, enquanto caminhava ao longo da estante, observando os livros.

- Malfoy – Harry rosnou impaciente.

O veela parou no fundo da sala e se virou, fitando o mais novo com um olhar indecifrável, enquanto sua mão ia até o tabuleiro de xadrez e pegava a peça branca correspondente ao Rei e a analisava.

- Uma partida Potter? – havia um leve tom irônico, característico, na voz do patriarca, mas também havia um convite, onde Harry poderia saber de coisas que, há muito tempo sabia que existiam.

O tabuleiro foi colocado na pequena mesa de centro e as poltronas de veludo verde, aproximadas para que os jogadores pudessem se mover livremente.

Harry tomou as peças negras e Lucius às brancas.

- As palavras do Lord começaram a perder o sentindo quando eu completei o meu enlace – começou após mover sua terceira peça.

- Foi quando comecei a entender sobre o que a tal Ordem da Fênix lutava...

Harry o questionou com o olhar e moveu mais uma peça.

- Entenda Potter, _eu me enlacei com um mestiço_.

- Você...- Harry estreitou os olhos – Mas Narcissa é sangue puro..

- Meu verdadeiro companheiro é Severus Snape.

Harry nada disse, por mais estranho que fosse, a informação não lhe surpreendia num todo e sim mais parecia ser uma peça que se encaixava em um complexo quebra cabeças.

- Mas..- movendo uma peça, os olhos verdes encararam os cinzas – Ambos eram partidários de Vol..Lord – Harry revirou os olhos diante do olhar fuzilante de Lucius – Qual seria a grande influencia para que vocês resolvessem ir para o lado da Ordem.

- Meu pai já havia marcado meu casamento com Narcissa – o loiro moveu uma peça – Um acordo desse não poderia ser quebrado, jamais.

Lucius então se recostou na cadeira e seu olhar se perdeu no tabuleiro.

- Quando meu pai descobriu que eu já havia completado o enlace com Severus ele ficou furioso, mesmo minha mãe tentando explicar sobre a nossa natureza veela, ele não perdoou. Então seqüestrou Severus e o manteve cativo até que eu consumasse meu casamento com Narcissa.

o.o.o

- Meu Lord

- Severus

Um calafrio correu-lhe a espinha, servia aquele homem, aquela "coisa", por anos e toda vez que ele sibilava seu nome de um jeito tão peculiar, que seu corpo se arrepiava. Havia sacrificado muito por uma causa que um dia fora tudo em sua vida, por um homem que achou poder levá-lo a grandeza, o que recebeu de volta? Mortes, dor, destruição, o medo de perder seu amado a qualquer momento, de morrer a qualquer momento...perder..o filho de Lucius que um dia carregou no ventre. Isso o atormentava até hoje, sempre que via um bebê imaginava o que poderia ter sido. Ele e Lucius mergulharam num mundo de tristeza, ambos se culpavam, culpavam um ao outro. Após anos de dor, quem os salvou foi Draco, com seus olhos e feições angelicais, suas mãos pequenas que lhe agarravam os dedos, os olhos curiosos, os gritinhos de felicidade.

Era por eles dois quem ainda se ajoelhava na frente daquela coisa que, nunca, seria seu verdadeiro Lord.

- Você é um dos meus mais valorosos Comensais – sibilou – Apesar de ter me desapontado, seu trabalho me é muito útil. Por isso, lhe darei uma função muito especial.

- O que desejar meu Lord – pode perceber que mais alguém entrara na sala, mas não se virou para ver.

- Conheça Cadimus Mavell.

Um homem muito alto, de corpo largo forte, feições duras, cabelo e barba negros, um sorriso sensual e olhos de um azul profundo, se postou ao lado de Severus.

- Ele veio até mim – a voz dele saiu cheia de satisfação – E me trouxe o que será um dos nossos maiores trunfos nessa guerra.

Severus seguiu o homem até a biblioteca. O mais alto lhe abriu a porta, mas Severus percebeu o olhar sombrio que jogou sobre si, porem não pode se concentrar nisso por muito tempo, enquanto sua mente processava o significado de um Dragão, de escama verde escuro e olhos dourados o encarando.

o.o.o

Harry instintivamente acariciou a fita de veludo em seu punho, para espantar a angustia que tomou conta de si. A profunda dor e tristeza nos olhos de Lucius lhe diziam que o pior estava por vir.

- Na época, Severus carregava nosso primeiro filho – a voz sempre firme, falhou – Meu pai via Severus como uma ameaça as suas alianças políticas e influencias, acreditando que eu em algum momento pudesse vir a comprometê-las também – ele soltou um suspiro dolorido – Alem de muito ferido, Severus perdeu nossa criança.

- Aprendemos, da pior maneira possível, que como você mesmo diz Harry. Nos temos pelo que lutar – ele se inclinou sobre o tabuleiro – Xeque- Mate.

**N/A: Consegui posta yeee**

**Bem não vou prometer nada, mas talvez, eu disse, TALVEZ, no proximo cap, Harry e Draco vão se reencontrar e teremos mais surpresas.**


	15. Feitiços

_- Aprendemos, da pior maneira possível, que como você mesmo diz Harry. Nos temos pelo que lutar – ele se inclinou sobre o tabuleiro – Xeque- Mate._

Harry observou seu Rei ser destruído, se desfalecendo em pedaços diante do Rei branco.

- Narcissa nunca foi uma mulher muito sentimental, se me entende – continuou Lucius, sua voz agora mais controlada e firme - Ela sabia que não era minha escolhida verdadeira, assumiu o dever de esposa e me deu o herdeiro perfeito. - os lábios finos sorriram tortos - Um dia eu a amei de verdade, ela é mãe do meu filho afinal...mas, ela mudou quando ficou grávida o rejeitou na noite em que ele nasceu, mas preocupada em restaurar seu corpo danificado pela gravidez. - os olhos de Lucius ficaram calorosos - Se não fosse por Severus, que me ajudou a criar Draco, não sei o que teria sido de nos.

O.o.o

Fingindo não estar surpreso, Sverus se sentou na poltrona perto da lareira e encarou Cadimus, que ainda permanecia em pé, perto da porta.

- Então?

O homem nada disse, apenas caminhou até o animal que subiu em seu ombro direito. – Creio que já ouviu a historia sobre os Dragões Guerreiros e os Dragões Negros.

- Sim, já ouvi falar.

Os olhos azuis fitaram Severus por um longo tempo, um sorriso sensual e malicioso formando-se nos lábios finos.

O.O.O

Limpando os lábios, deixou a carcaça do animal sem vida e voltou a caminhar em direção a tenda. A lua cheia iluminava a vastidão do deserto, o chão poroso e rachado, a pouca vegetação e a escassez de água, tornava o lugar quase inabitável.

Uma sombra no céu, fez com que ele erguesse os olhos, para contemplas o belíssimo mergulho do Dragão. Ele e seu cavaleiro dançando em perfeita harmonia.

- Venha Brevan, pegue Safira e vamos apostar uma corrida – Draco gritou quando estavam perto do solo.

O moreno riu e negou com a cabeça – Estou de barriga cheia e Safira esta dormindo.

Viu os olhos prateados buscarem a carcaça do animal e depois passarem para sua camisa suja de sangue, um suspiro cansado escaparem dos lábios rosados, para então ele se mover e descer das costas de Darius. O Dragão não perdeu tempo, e foi atrás do que comer, Brevan não tinha duvidas que a carcaça que havia deixado pra trás seria o primeiro aperitivo.

- Bom – suspirou o veela limpando a poeira da roupa – Eu vou tomar um banho.

O loiro praticamente correu para a tenda, desesperado para lavar os longos cabelos e relaxar. Foi então a vez de Brevan suspirar, vendo a silhueta de Draco se afastando. Se sua vida já não fosse complicada, agora havia isso. Draco mexia com ele como nenhum humano antes o havia feito, uma necessidade desesperadora que lhe corroia as entranhas. O problema maior é que, ele não queria o sangue do veela. O que Brevan queria de Draco, ainda não tinha nome.

Pegou uma muda de roupas e acariciou a cabeça achatada de Safira, que ronronou e se agitou no meio da cama de seu cavaleiro. Seguindo caminho para o pequeno lago que Charlie havia feito para tomarem banho e se refrescarem, Brevan não se surpreendeu ao ver a luz azulada atrás de uma grande pedra, subindo nesta silenciosamente e sem dificuldade, observou a cena que se repetia muitas vezes durante as noites. Draco no lago, a caixinha verde aberta e as memórias contidas nelas passando em uma nuvem sobre o lago. Nela a imagem que ainda estava gravada nas retinas de Brevan.

Uma noite de céu estrelado e dois corpos se entrelaçando sobre uma manta no telhado. Embebedou-se da lembrança alheia, desejando estar no lugar do homem de olhos verdes. Quanto tempo ficou ali? Ele não saberia dizer ao certo, mas alguns minutos depois que Draco fechou a caixinha, ele resolveu aparecer.

- Você vai enrugar desse jeito.

O veela se assustou, mas sorriu amigável e nadou para a outra margem do pequeno lago. Brevan já havia notado esse tipo de afastamento, típico de veelas

- Não vi você chegar. Está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não – mentiu. Tirou a roupa e entrou no lago, se mantendo na margem oposta – Acabei de chegar.

Eles ficaram alguns momentos em silencio, Brevan tinha fechado os olhos e encostado a cabeça na margem, deixando o resto do corpo boiando. Fingiu não perceber a aproximação de Draco.

- Brevan.

- Sim?

- Acha que vai demora muito pra...você sabe... voltarmos pra casa?

Abrindo os olhos, encarou-o, tão absurdamente lindo, os cabelos molhados, a pele delicada em contato com a água, os ombros nus a mostra davam a Draco um ar cheio de sensualidade e mistério.

- Não sei – respondeu, afastando-se dos pensamentos luxuriosos – Você sente saudade dele não é?

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- Do seu parceiro.

Draco fitou o outro homem, os contornos masculinos, os olhos muito negros, os cabelos lisos molhados agora batiam no topo da orelha, os lábios ainda tinham um tom avermelhado, provavelmente ainda da refeição, pensou.

- Você não faz idéia...- suspirou – É como se...restasse apenas eu no mundo...é como a escuridão.

- Voc..

Foi interrompido pela chegada de Darius, que pousou, não tão delicadamente, perto da margem. Brevan sabia que Darius podia sentir seus desejos, Dragões tinham um dom para empatia. Por isso o animal evitava ao maximo deixá-los sozinhos. Brevan daria gostaria de lhe dizer que não havia o que temer, mas acreditava que o Dragão continuaria com a mesma atitude protetora.

" **Hora de dormir, Draco"** a voz sussurrou doce na mente de Draco.

" **Eu sei, querido, também estou cansado"** respondeu amoroso.

- Eu e Darius vamos nos recolher- avisou Draco – Não demore muito, se não você que ficara enrugado – disse risonho.

Darius esticou uma das asas, impedindo que Brevan visse Draco saindo do lago. De qualquer forma o moreno nem tentou olhar, preferiu ficar observando o céu.

- Boa noite, Brevan – a voz doce de Draco chegou em seus ouvidos.

- Boa noite...Draco...

o.o.o

Lucius abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento trouxa. O ambiente era espaçoso e ricamente decorado. Não precisava sequer acender as luzes para saber que Severus já estava sentado no sofá, iluminado parcialmente, pelas luzes vindas da janela. Se pudesse, ficaria admirando a beleza de seu escolhido, mas a aura de angustia e preocupação que o rodeava o fez se sentar ao lado de Severus e unir seus corpos em um abraço.

- O que descobriu? – sussurrou após algum tempo. Severus suspirou contra seu pescoço, as profundas olheiras indicavam que não tinha uma boa noite de sono há tempos.

- Dragões – ele sussurrou – Ele tem Dragões agora.

Engolindo em seco, Lucius se preparou para receber as próximas informações.

- Me conte tudo, depois iremos falar com Dumbledore, para então seguirmos para a ordem.

o.o.o

Harry folheou o livro de feitiços sem muito interesse, sua mente viajava em lembranças, acontecimentos, fatos e preocupações.

- Harry?

Hermione entrou na biblioteca segurando uma bandeja, com suco, biscoitos e sanduíches. Ela colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá, e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Coma, se eu não lembrar vocês que comes é preciso, tanto você como Rony – Rony não – Só você mesmo, - eles riram – não comeria.

Ele pegou um pedaço do sanduíche e um suco, dando uma generosa mordida e depois um gole.

- Viu?

- Bobo, coma tudo. – então ela viu o livro – O que esta lendo?

Harry deu de ombros. A castanha pegou um livro e começou a ler uma pagina qualquer.

- Feitiços de auto-sacrifício. – franziu o cenho – Nossa, achei que só encontraria esses livros na Sessão Restrita de Hogwarts.

-Porque? – perguntou Harry, pegando o outro pedaço do sanduíche.

- Feitiços de auto - sacrifício são poderosíssimos mas mortais. – vendo a confusão no rosto do moreno ela explicou – Significa que o bruxo que o pronuncia alem de matar ou destruir a outra coisa/pessoa, ela morre junto.

Abriu em uma pagina qualquer.

- Esse feitiço aqui: _**Exitium Maximum.O feitiço da destruição.**__ É o mais potente feitiço de auto- sacrifício, pronunciado somente uma vez por Richards Goldring para matar um serial killer em 1755. O Exitium Maximim tem o poder de uma Bombarda Máxima multiplicada por um milhão, capaz de destruir tudo em volta num raio de 90mil Km. O feitiço também é conhecido por sua capacidade de criar buracos negros, pois quando Goldring o pronunciou ele havia aparatado em algum lugar no universo com o serial e após pronunciamento um buraco negro surgiu. Não se sabe da real relação, se é verdade ou mentira, mas que o cuidado que deve ser tomado por aquele que o pronuncia é de extrema importância, pois o Exitium Maximum tem a capacidade de destruir, se não todo, a metade do globo terrestre._

" _A destruição do nada pode dar origem ao tudo, mas o tudo não pode dar origem ao nada"_

- Nossa! – exclamou o moreno.

- Nossa! Mesmo – Hermione continuou atrás de outros feitiços.

- Escuta esse – ela se ajeitou no lugar – _**Leti dilectis**_**.**_** Sacrificio de amor**__. É o unico feitiço que pode salvar outra pessoa de uma Adava Kedrava. Há um momento certo para o seu pronunciamento, não antes do feitiço da morte ser lançado nem depois de ter atingido alguem. Quem o pronuncia, so pode fazer isso por alguem que ama muito, recebendo em si a maldição da morte. Uma vez pronunciado outra pessoa não pode tentar fazer o mesmo em relação a pessoa que pronunciou o feitiço primeiro, mesmo que tambem a ame de todo o coração. Acredita-se que esse feitiço foi usado por sua criadora, a bruza Anne Trificot, para salvar seu filho de mercenarios, mas não se sabe da veracidade dos fatos._

_"A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender é apenas amar e em troca ser amado"_

- Bonita as frases – Hermione disse.

Mas Harry não a escutava, pensava em Draco, seu Draco, na ansiedade para vê-lo novamente e em como jamais hesitaria um segundo sequer em pronuncia aquele feitiço para salva-lo.

**N/A**

**Desculpa. Meus amados leitores e fãs, eu sei que disse q não demoraria a postar, mas infelizmente devida a uma queda de luz eu perdi mais de 75% dos arquivos do meu PC. Isso inclui os 5 caps prontos de Gravidade, os 3 prontos de Lovelly Little Love, o pronto de Todos os nossos pecados. Bem deu pra salvar Nas profundezas do mar sem fim, e Todas as cores do céu. Mas prometo tentar postar tudo o mais breve que eu puder. Como vcs bem sabem, nunca vou abandonar uma fic.**

**A – quem diabos é Brevan? Alguém já descobriu?**

**J.P – também não tenho idéia, esse cara apareceu ai...humm..muito suspeito ele não acham?**

**B – o que será que o Severus vai contar?**

**J.P – coisa boa não é...**

**C – Frases bonitas né? Espera, autora, você não esta querendo dizer, a nos leitores que Harry usara um desses feitiços?**

**J.P – quem eu? Alguém disse alguma coisa em matar alguém? São feitiços horas bolas, eles são bruxos, bruxos usam feitiços...enfim...mistério no ar...**

**D – Quando Harry e Draco vão se encontra?**

**J.P – z ZZZzzZZzzZZ...**

_**Obs: alguém já reparo que o Darius é ciumento?**_

**: **_**Exitium Maximum: destruição máxima.**_

_**Leti**__** dilectis – pela morte amada.**_

_**Empatia**__- __**capacidade de sentir sentimentos vindo dos outros, como : amor, ódio, respeito, serenidade, pesar, confusão. Não podem ler pensamentos. Todos os Dragões tem essa capacidade, mas so podem ler/ trocas pensamentos com seus cavaleiros.**_


	16. Monstro

Quando Hermione terminou o chamado na lareira, correu até a cozinha, encontrando os três homens rindo. Mas os risos morreram e ela recebeu olhares sérios.

- Snape e Malfoy vão chegar em algumas horas, descobriram coisas importantes sobre Voldemort e...- ela respirou fundo –... estarão trazendo Dumbledore também.

- O que? – Harry se manifestou – Ele esta doente, o veneno já esta em estagio avançado.

- Pelo que Snape disse, é ele quem quer vir pra cá.

Harry coçou a nuca agitado, o Diretor de Hogwarts já vinha sofrendo, o veneno que o contaminara quando ao destruir uma Horcruxe.

- Temos que arrumar esse lugar direito – Ron disse, de certo era o mais correto a se fazer, com uma grávida e um doente, a mansão dos Black precisava de uma faxina.

Três horas e meia mais tarde, a Mui Nobre Mansão dos Black estava irreconhecível, as velhas tapeçarias nas paredes haviam sido removidas, as paredes pintadas em tons claros, faziam um contraste agradável com os moveis escuros. Poeiras e teias foram removidas, coisas velhas e sem utilidade jogadas foras. Hermione encontrou uma bela coleção de pratos e os prendeu em cima do aparador na sala de jantar. No final do dia, a mansão ganhou um toque quente e acolhedor.

- Gostaria que Sirius estivesse aqui pra ver isso – Remus sussurrou pra si mesmo.

- Oh querido, sei que onde meu primo estiver ele esta orgulhoso de como a casa ficou. – Ninfadora o abraçou. – Venha comigo.

Eles foram para a biblioteca e Ninfa se sentou no longo sofá, batendo em suas coxas. Remus entendeu o recado e deitou a cabeça em seu joelho, já que a barriga que abrigava seu filho já estava tomando muito espaço. Sentiu dedos carinhosos pentearem seus cabelos e ele ronronou com prazer. Eles ficaram um momento em silencio, Remus sentiu os movimentos do filho contra sua bochecha.

- Estou tão ansioso para conhecê-lo. Qual será a cor dos seus olhos? Será que ele terá sua metamorfomagia? Será que ele realmente não vai nascer com minha licantropia?... Eu, por um momento, acreditei piamente em Malfoy, afinal ele é indiretamente ligado ao nosso filho e com sua magia veela ele pode ver seu estado de saúde, mas e se ele estiver enganado, Dora? E se Teddy for um lobisomem também? E se... – os dedos em seus lábios o fizeram se calar.

- Você esta me dando dor de cabeça com esses seus " e se..." – Dora suspirou – Nos temos que pensar positivo. Você será um pai maravilhoso e bobão – eles riram.

- Remus? Quando você pretende conta aos outros sobre a relação que teve com Sirius?

O homem lobo virou o rosto para o lado, pensando por um momento.

- Não sei se devo contar – admitiu – O que eu ganharia com isso? Sirius não vai voltar. As únicas pessoas que sabem, nunca dirão aos outros, porque não lhes convêm. Harry pode estar em um relacionamento com Draco, mas não sei se ele entenderia...

- Não entenderia o que, Remus? – a voz de Harry soou pelo ambiente.

Como tentando processar a informação de que Harry havia escutado sua conversa com Dora, Remus não queria se levantar e encarar o filho de James e Lilly.

- O que faz você acreditar que eu não aprovaria ou não entenderia seu relacionamento com Sirius, Remus? – a voz veio suave, mas havia magoa contida também.

Em um movimento rápido, Remus se sentou, ficando até mesmo meio tonto pelo movimento. Harry se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Eu vou achar chocolate, Teddy provavelmente herdara sua fascinação por doces Remus – a mulher cantarolou – Não esperem pela gente! – ela gritou antes de fechar a porta da biblioteca.

- Me responda – Harry pediu, segurando a mão do homem que era uma das poucas ligações que tinha com seus pais – Você acha que eu teria nojo de vocês? Por serem dois homens? Por Merlin, Remus! Olhe nos meus olhos! – exigiu.

Os olhos dourados encontraram os verdes, havia vergonha e saudade no olhar.

- Eu achava que não seria necessário – começou – Como lobisomem eu escolho um único parceiro em minha vida. Sirius sempre foi e sempre será o único para mim. Tirando o incidente com Dora, nunca estive ou pretendo estar com outra pessoa...Meu lobo interior rejeita completamente a idéia de ter alguém que não Sirius. Então porque eu iria querer ficar remexendo em algo que não tem volta?

Harry deixou sua mão para abraçá-lo.

- Porque assim você poderia manter a memória de Sirius viva, me ajudaria a conhecê-lo melhor. E também ajudaria você a descarregar um grande fardo de seus ombros. – Harry disse, e então deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do castanho.

- Dora sabe sobre meu relacionamento com Sirius – então Remus soltou uma risada – Ela até sugeriu darmos ao bebe seu nome.

- Não acho que combinaria – Harry disse com sinceridade.

- Eu disse a mesma coisa a ela. – eles sorriram.

- Me conte mais...como você soube que Sirius era seu parceiro de vida?

- Bem...- o castanho ponderou – Acho que eu sempre soube, mas só tomei consciência disso no nosso quinto ano, no incidente com Severus...eu fiquei tão..tão magoado com Sirius, ele traiu meu segredo...eu me senti usado. Então Sirius foi até a enfermaria e eu explodi em cima dele...eu estava com tanta raiva e então eu levantei da cama dei um soco nele e depois o beijei.

o.o.o

Hermione suspirou, se aconchegando mais em no corpo quente de Ron. Eles estavam sentados na poltrona em frente a lareira. Aproveitando a sala vazia, eles fizeram uma coisa pra qual restava pouco tempo: Namorar.

- Humm eu estava com saudade de seus beijos – Ron murmurou no ouvido na namorada, ajeitando o corpo de Hermione em seu colo.

Ela sorriu e mordiscou sua orelha antes de dar pequenas mordidinhas em seu pescoço. Foi nesse exato momento que da lareira saíram Severus e Lucius carregando um debilitado Dumbledore.

- Oh Meu Deus – Hermione exclamou – Venham, temos um quarto preparado.

Após Dumbledore estar devidamente acomodado, a enfermeira Pomfrey veio apareceu logo depois, para verificar o estado do debilitado homem.

- Hermione, poderia chamar Harry e os outros. – O Diretos pidiu.

- Mas... – o olhar de Dumbledore a calou imediatamente. Hermione assentiu e saiu.

Pansy, Blaize, os Wesley e outros membros da Ordem chegaram, incrivelmente todos conseguiram se acomodar no quarto, Dora não hesitou um segundo quando se sentou ao lado de do Diretos na cama e colocou um travesseiro em suas costa. Dumbledore sorriu e acariciou a barriga protuberante, ele sussurrou palavras que a fizeram sorrir e Remus reparou as lagrimas que Dora não derramou.

Harry foi o ultima a entrar no quarto. Ele seguiu direto para o lado de Albus.

- Como você esta?

- Bem, bem – ele respondeu com um sorriso, mas o cansaço era evidente em seu rosto, então ele olhou para os rosto no quarto.

- Fico feliz de revê-los, pena que nessas circunstâncias. – Eu passei muito tempo pesquisando, revendo memórias e talvez finalmente eu tenha entendido o que aconteceu com o Medalhão. – ele estendeu a mão para Harry, que lhe entregou o medalhão dos Black – R.A.B é Régulos Argorus Black, o irmão mais novo de Sirius.

- Mas se ele era um Comensal, porque ele destruiria uma Horcruxes? – Ron perguntou.

- Regulus estava em duvida em relação a sua lealdade para com o Lord – Severus disse – Ele suspeitava que eu estava do lado da Luz, por isso varias vezes veio falar comigo, acredito que estar do lado Negro não foi exatamente o que ele imaginava.

- Acredito que o jovem Black tentou, a sua maneira, concertar as coisas. De alguma forma ele descobriu sobre as Horcruxes, e começou a procurá-las para destruir-las.

- Então, onde esta o Medalhão de Slytherin?

- Se Regulus foi a Caverna, com certeza não foi sozinho. – Harry afirmou – Seria necessário alguém de confiança, para beber a água e pegar o Medalhão.

- Regulus não confiaria em nenhum Comensal, então quem mais lhe seria fiel, a quem ele poderia confiar?

- Sirius com certeza esta fora de questão, Bellatrix também – Remus falou mais pra si do que para os outros.

- Montro! – Ron exclamou após um tempo.

- O que?

- Mas é claro! – dessa vez foi Hermione, concluindo então o pensamento do namorado – Com exceção de Sirius, Monstro seria fiel a um Black até a morte.

- Sirius sempre disse que Regulus era o favorito, porque ele se tornaria o Comensal perfeito e etcs. Monstro seria perfeito, acima de qualquer suspeita.

- Muito bem – Dumbledore se dirigiu para Harry – Harry, você agora é o novo Mestre dessa casa, você terá que interrogá-lo, ele é obrigado a te responder.

Harry olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer, raiva e odio o inundava em grandes proporções, seus punhos se fecharam até que o nódulos de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Suas faces ficaram vermelhos e seus olhos tinham um brilho perigoso. Então, Harry sacou a varinha e caminhou duramente e o rugido furioso ecoou pela Mansão Black.

- Monstro!

Harry desceu as escadas gritando, entrou na cozinha abrindo a porta com violência.

- Monstro!

Com um "plop" o Elfo Domestico apareceu.

- O que deseja de Monstro...Mestre? – a ultima palavra havia saindo com o mais puro nojo.

Com violência, Harry agarrou a roupa esfarrapada do Elfo e jogou em cima da mesa.

- Me conte sobre Regulus Black, onde ele esta? Onde esta o Medalhão de Slytherin? – Harry rugia. Tanto tempo, tanto tempo perdido a procura da maldita Horcruxe e a resposta estava bem ali na cozinha dele. A raiva era tão grande que ele podia matar a criatura com as próprias mãos.

- Jovem Black morreu...muito tempo já...se foi - a criatura respondeu.

Há essa altura, a cozinha já havia sido tomada por todos, com exceção de Albus e Ninfadora.

- O que aconteceu com o Medalhão?

- M-monstro não sabe de Medalhão – balbuciou.

- Monstro! Chega! – Harry gritou furioso, agarrando o pano velho que o elfo vestia, sacudindo a criatura com certa violência, olhando fundo nos olhos dele – _EU _sou seu mestre agora. E agora, seu mestre esta mandando você dizer a verdade, então diga, _AGORA._

O elfo cambaleou e caiu sentado na mesa quando Harry o soltou, ele ainda murmurou palavras malcriadas e lançou um olhar furioso ao moreno.

- O jovem Mestre Black levou Monstro até a caverna, e fez Monstro beber água que da sede, Mestre foi pegar água pra Monstro e criaturas pretas levaram o Mestre de Monstro pro lago.

- E o medalhão?- Severus perguntou. – O verdadeiro medalhão onde está?

O elfo não disse nada, olhou irritado para o moreno mais velho murmurando algo parecido como "mestiço imundo".

- Responda! – Harry rosnou.

- Medalhão ficou com Jovem Mestre, foi junto com ele pro lago, deixou Monstro só – balbuciou – Monstro não pegou medalhão.

Duas horas mais tarde, ninguém conseguia pensar em um jeito de recuperar o Medalhão.

- Como entrar no lago, sem ser morto pelos Inferis? – Harry murmurou cansado, inconscientemente acariciando a fita de veludo em seu pulso.

Então pela primeira vez, Pansy e Blaize se adiantaram

- A menos, é claro, - ela disse- que você já esteja morto.

Harry sorriu – Bem, agora sim nos podemos começar a bolar um plano

o.o.o

- Draco, vamos acorda! – a voz sobressaltada de Charlie entrou em seu cérebro com impacto, o faze acordar em um salto. Olhou assustado em volta, Brevan e Safia pareciam perdidos em uma conversa mental, olhos fixos um no outro.

Argulus e Darius estavam se engalfinhados e um luta de mentirinha no tapete.

- O que houve? – perguntou, olhando as feições tensas de Charlie.

- Venham – disse chamando os dois. Olhou para os dois Dragões no chão, que rapidamente se separaram e foram para seus respectivos cavaleiros.

Sentados na mesa da minúscula cozinha, Charlie começou.

- A Ordem descobriu como encontrar o Medalhão de Slyntherin. Pelo que eu entendi, o Medalhão se afundou junto com Regulus Black, em um lago onde há milhares de criaturas chamas Inferins que arrastam qualquer ser vivo para dentro do lago que há na caverna – então ele olhou para Brevan – Pansy por ser uma vampira está, tecnicamente, morta. Por isso eles acreditam que ela poderá mergulhar no lago e pegar o Medalhão.

Tanto Charlie quanto Draco esperaram pela reação de Brevan, suas narinas se dilataram e ele respirou fundo, acenando com a cabeça pediu para Charlie continuar.

- Bem, como Você-Sabe-Quem sabe que estamos atrás das Horcruxes, por isso a Ordem acredita que ele colocou Comensais vigiando o local, por isso nos teremos que terminar o treinamento mais tarde. – ele olhou para cada um – Estão prontos para colocar o que aprenderam em pratica.

Brevan e Draco assentiram.

- Bom, porque será essa noite.

o.o.o

Severus acompanhou seu amado até a lareira. Lucius iria para perto do Lord, antes do ataque, o avisando apenas com minutos de antecedência dizendo que o aviso veio de Severus, assim eles ficariam acima de qualquer suspeita. O que mais preocupava Severus é que ele ainda não havia falado sobre Cadimus Mavell. Ele não sabia se o homem estaria lá com seu Dragão.

Lucius colocou o abraçou com delicadeza, mordiscou seu pescoço carinhosamente até penetrar sua boca com a língua exigente. Severus gemeu, querendo mais. Lucius lambeu seus lábios uma ultima vez e se afastou.

- Fique alerta – Lucius pediu, olhando dentro dos olhos negros do amante, tentando lhe passar toda a força que podia.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Severus tentou tranqüiliza-lo, mas os anos de convivência lhe diziam que havia algo mais. – Lucius, o que você esta me escondendo?

- Você precisa ser forte...- abraçou o companheiro e lhe sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, beijando-lhe uma ultima vez, Lucius saiu pela porta e aparatou.

Ofegante diante da noticia, Severus olhou para escada e suspirou. Com uma mão no coração seguiu até o quarto da mulher grávida, o grito que se seguiu indicava as horas de tensão e incerteza que estariam por vir.

Teddy Lupin estava vindo ao mundo.

**N/A**

**Gente, mil desculpas. Mas a minha vida agora viro um caos...SIM UM CAOS. J. VAI SURTAR.**

**PQ? PQ?**

**Vocês não imaginam...o que aconteceu com j.p?**

**Bem, sabe como é. O namorado me levo pra um cruzeiro. Fui em lugares lindo. Passado um tempo em Veneza,Roma**

**etc. Bem nessa aura de amor, bilu bilu e paixão. O que poderia acontecer com a J.P?**

**Do uma bala pra quem adivinhar.**

**Bem, como eu sempre digo: jamais vou desistir da fic. Como perdi tudo, estou reescrevendo os caps. Mas paciência plz.**

**A – No proximo cap haverá o tão esperado reencontro?**

**J.P – Simmm...Harry e Draco vao se encontrar. YEEEEE**

**B – Quem é esse tal de Brevan? **

**J.P – o personagem da historia...hihi**

**C- ainda faltam muitos capítulos?**

**J.P – Não, provavelmente algo entre 3 e 5, talvez menos.**

**Muito abrigado aos meus fãs, por não me abandonarem. Comentem plz. Bjs **

**Ahh, se ninguém adivinhou o que aconteceu com J.P, bem eu digo. To gravidissima. Feliz da vida, de três lindos meses, e logo vou saber o sexo e direi a vcs. bjs**


	17. Teddy

Harry saiu do quarto, rezando para que tudo ficasse bem. O gemido horripilante de dor que Ninfadora soltou, enviou calafrios de medo por seu corpo. Severus fora cortado do plano, ficaria com Promfey e Remus para auxiliar no nascimento de Teddy. Ele queria tanto ficar, poder ver o milagre da vida acontecer. A imagem de um Draco grávido, carregando uma criança deles veio em sua mente, trazendo lagrimas de saudade, balançando a cabeça Harry respirou fundo, ele tinha que ser forte por Draco, pelo futuro deles, pelos filhos que teriam e a egocentricidade de Voldemort não iria acabar com isso.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando as fotos que Hermione e Gina haviam colocado na parede, algumas eram antigas dos Marotos, encontrada em uma caixa no porão. Uma foto em especial sempre captava a sua atenção. Era Natal, nevava forte, James, Lilly, Sirius e Remus apareciam abraçados em um semi-circulo, agasalhados até os ossos. Eles riam e pulavam na neve, então seus pais se abraçavam e se beijavam, Sirius e Remus também. De alguma forma aquilo lhe dava algum conforto, pensar em como eles foram adolescentes felizes e normais, talvez não tão normais quanto o próprio Harry, mas do jeito deles.

Desceu as escada para entrar na sala cheia. Todos os participantes da missão estavam lá. Pansy estava abraçada com Blaize em um canto, ela usava apenas um top e shorts esportivos e o coldre com a varinha preso a perna.

- Vamos repassar o plano – Harry disse e todos formaram um circulo. – Nos iremos em dois grupos, um ira aparatar comigo na caverna e outro com Hermione nos arredores. Eu, Fred, Jorge e Blaize daremos cobertura a Pansy. Aqueles que estiverem na caverna lembrem de jamais tocar a água. Se em algum momento a situação ficar critica aparatem de volta imediatamente.

Todos assentiram. Quarenta minutos depois eles aparataram na caverna. Harry cortou a mão e esfregou na parede, abrindo a passagem. Fred e Jorge remaram a canoa até o outro lado. Bill Arthur ficaram do outro lado, vigiando a entrada.

Assim que saíram do barco, Pansy se dirigiu a margem.

- Tente ser o mais rápida possível – Harry pediu – Se a situação se agravar não êxite em lançar o sinal de luz e Blaize ira ajudá-la, não tem problema se você não conseguir pegar o Medalhão.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou da margem, respirou fundo e então pulou. Harry podia vez as sombras negras se movendo em baixo da água. Blaize olhava fixamente o ponto onde Pansy havia mergulhado. Sabendo que ambos pó serem companheiros dividiam uma conexão mental típica dos vampiros.

Naquele mesmo momento, uma explosão aconteceu na entrada da caverna, milhares de comensais aparataram em volta deles. Harry fez um feitiço tornando seu cabelo castanho e fazendo sua cicatriz sumir. Bill e Arthur estavam de costas um para o outro andando em círculos. Lançando feitiços. Blaize lutava corpo a corpo, usando sua força sobrenatural e jogando alguns comensais no lago, sem ao menos hesitar.

Harry desviou de um feitiço, imobilizou um comensal e o estuporou. Correu em direção aos gêmeos, ficando os três de costas um para outro se protegendo. Pareceu uma batalha infinita, até que finalmente não restava mais ninguém, haviam vários corpos inconscientes, outros conseguiram aparatar antes de serem apanhados. Enquanto os outros amarravam e estuporavam os comensais, Harry foi até Blaize que estava novamente inclinado sobre o lago.

- Como ela esta? – perguntou, se agachando ao lado dele.

- Ela esta tentando achar, parece que o fundo do lago é cheio de esqueletos dos que caíram. Os Feirins parecem ocupados comendo os novos corpos e não a estão incomodando, mas ela esta se sentindo fraca.

- Se você achar que ela esta chegando ao seu limite, mande-a voltar.

- Harry – Arthur gritou do outro lado - Rápido, o pessoal lá em cima esta tendo problema.

o.o.o

- Vamos Dora, força querida – Remus sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto segurava sua mão com força.

Ninfadora estava em trabalho de parto a pelo menos duas horas e já tinha sido um inferno na terra.

- O bebe está na posição errada, está virado. – Severus disse, verificando o estomago inchado com as mãos.

- Não tem como usar magia para desvirá-lo?

- Não – Severus disse firme- Não tem como usar magia com o bebe dentro da barriga, o útero cria uma película anti-magia envolta do bebe.

Dora gritou alto, os músculos contraídos e o suor escorriam por sua face. Ela soltou alguns lamentos, sua respiração errática e então desmaiou.

Segurando Remus pelos ombros, Severus olhou dentro dos olhos dourados.

- Me escuta, Remus – respirou forte- Você tem que ser forte agora. Lucius me avisou que isso poderia acontecer.

- Acontecer o que, Severus? – Remus perguntou assustado – Severus?

- Só um dos dois vai sobreviver – disse com dificuldade.

- Não, eu...eu não posso... – o homem ficou transtornado – Severus...eu...escolher por um dos dois? Como eu posso fazer isso eu...

- Faça aquilo que ela acharia certo – Ponfrey se manifestou pela primeira vez – Você sabe que ela escolheria o bebe acima de tudo.

Chorando, Remus se deixou cair ao lado da mulher grávida, acariciou seus cabelos coloridos e murmurou palavras de conforto.

Respirando fundo, Severus olhou para Ponfrey e ambos se prepararam para o mais difícil.

o.o.o

_- Bombarda_

_-__**Rictusempra**_ _**- Estupefaça**_ **Harry correu e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra. Estava cansado e o ferimento em seu ombro doía como o inferno. ** **- Harry – Hermione chamou do outro lado – Temos que afastá-los da caverna, vamos. ** **Acenando em concordância Harry correu para outra pedra, lançando e se protegendo dos feitiços, eles correram pelas pedras, se afastando da entrada da caverna. Um reflexo prateado chamou a atenção de Harry.** **Lucius conjurou um feitiço de desilusão sobre os dois que vinham correndo em sua direção. Ele estava nos limites da floresta envolta do lugar.** **- Vocês conseguiram? – perguntou quando estavam escondidos na escuridão da floresta.** **- Ainda não – Hermione apareceu – Pansy esta tendo algum problema, mas ainda esta lá dentro.** **- Draga – Harry xingou – Eu disse para eles saírem de lá se fosse de mais pra eles.** **- Acreditem, eles só vão sair de lá com aquele medalhão – Lucius disse, a marca dos comensais pendia em seu pescoço.** **- E agora o que faremos?** **- Usem a floresta ao seu favor, os atraiam para cá, vamos duelar para chamar sua atenção.** **Lucius lançou um feitiço de luz, e então uma azaração que ricocheteou no escudo conjurado por Hermione, pouco depois a floresta foi tomada por comensais. Colocando o capuz e a mascara Lucius se afastou e aparatou.** **Em algum momento, entre um feitiço e outro Harry perdeu Hermione de vista. Se defendendo de uma imperdoável, correu, pulou um tronco caído e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore. Prendeu a respiração por um momento e ficou escutando o som da floresta, tentando se localizar. Em algum lugar, cogitou que seria próximo a caverna uma luz amarelada brilhava, talvez feitiços de fogo. Um feixe de luz azul atingiu a arvore e Harry revidou o feitiço.** **o.o.o** " Eu não estou vendo ele"- **Darius disse. ** **Draco maneou a varinha e produziu um escudo envolta dele e de Darius. Brevan e Safira estavam invisíveis aos seus olhos, mas podia senti-los e Charlie estava na entrada da caverna.** **Esperando o momento certo, eles mergulharam e ficaram de frente para o grupo de comensais, Darius encheu os pulmões e soprou uma grande bola de fogo, dando um fim na luta.** **- Draco – Hermione gritou, havia um enorme corte em sua testa – Harry está na floresta, esta sozinho. – ela parecia desesperada.** " Vamos"

o.o.o

Harry estava cansado, se ele lançasse mais um feitiço ele desmaiaria. Continuou correndo, até que saiu em um grande campo aberto. Ótimo, era tudo o que ele na precisava. Murmurou um feitiço desilusorio e correu, se ele conseguisse chegar ao outro lado, poderia despistar os Comensais. O barulho atrás dele foi o alerta e então Harry disparou. Provavelmente sua movimentação chamou atenção, já que uma chuva de feitiços foi lançada sobre si.

o.o.o

Ponfrey cortou a barriga de Dora com o bisturi, a pele se abriu cm facilidade. Cortando o útero, ela deu espaço para Severus enfiar a mão pela corte e retirar o pequeno bebe de dentro.

- Ele não esta respirando – afirmou, colocando o bebe em cima da cômoda previamente preparada, desobstruiu o nariz e a boca cobertos com muco. Segurando o nariz minúsculo, colou a boca com a pequena e soprou um pouco de ar, fez isso algumas vezes e então começou a fazer massagem cardíaca. Remus chorava sobre o corpo de Dora, acreditando que tanto ela como o bebe estavam morto, o lobisomem parecia entorpecido e sem capacidade de raciocinar com lógica.

Lucius escolheu aquele momento para entrar no quarto, Severus respirou aliviado, ainda fazendo a massagem cardíaca no bebe.

Com o coração doendo, Lucius olhou com pesar para o corpo da mulher morta, deixou Pronfey tentar inutilmente resuscitá-la. Agindo rápido, foi até o banheiro e usou a varinha para encher a banheira, tirando dois frascos de dentro das vestes os abriu, deixando o liquido viscoso azul e o outro para escorrerem e se misturarem a água. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira. Respirou fundo, concentrou toda a magia que tinha dentro de si.

- Severus, eu estou pronto.

Seu companheiro apareceu correndo, colocando o bebe em seus braços.

- Eu consegui ressussita-lo, mas você tem que ser rápido amor, ele está muito fraco – Severus estava visivelmente abalado.

O bebe era gordinho, apesar de prematuro, tinha os cabelos claros assim como a pele. Teddy poderia ser filho deles, aquele que foi tão cruelmente tirado deles.

- Va ajudar Remus e feche a porta – disse serio – Crie um escudo em volta do banheiro e não tente entrar. Severus, não importa o que aconteça, não entre nesse banheiro por nada.

Assustado e temeroso, o bruxo concordou e saiu.

Lucius se acomodou, colocou o bebe de frente pra ele, totalmente apoiado nele e se afundou, deixando as cabeças de fora. Baixinho começou a proferir o encantamento então sua voz foi ganhando força e firmeza.

A água se agitou e brilhou, os vidros do banheiro trincaram e o chão tremeu. Apertando com mais força o corpo de Teddy, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, aquilo tinha que dar certo, ele falhou em proteger a vida de uma criança antes, não falharia de novo.

o.o.o

Ele estava quase lá, só mais alguns passos e ele chegaria a outra extremidade, suas energias estavam quase se esgotando. Faltavam apenas alguns metros quando um feitiço acertou em cheio nas costas, lhe roubando o ar e o fazendo cair com força, rolando varias vezes no chão pedregoso.

Ele podia ouvir os comensais gritando. Então esse seria seu fim? Seria capturado e levada a tão nobre presença de você- malditamente-sabe-quem? Uma sombra escura no céu noturno pairou sobre ele. Seria delírio dos seus olhos? Seu abdômen doía horrivelmente e respirar era difícil

'_Harry'_

'_Harry'_

Draco? Seu Draco o estava chamando? Ele iria morrer?

A sombra distante foi ganhando forma, de algo grande e musculoso.

Pode ouvir sons de aparataçao e então de luta. A voz desesperada de Ron. Bill atacava um comensal que estava quase o alcançado. Com esforço conseguiu tirar a fita de veludo em seu pulso, e levá-la até seu nariz, com um suspiro profundo, mesmo que fraco, Harry teve seus sentidos banhados pelo cheiro maravilhoso de Draco. Se ele ao menos pudesse beijá-lo mais uma vez...dizer que o amava. Alguma vez ele havia dito isso a Draco?

'Harry'

- Harry

- Harry!

Ele abriu os olhos com força, quando o rosto de Draco entrou em seu campo de visão, ele conseguiu estender os dedos e tocar aquela miragem, a pele macia sob seus dedos era tão real. Draco se inclinou ao seu toque e beijou sua mão, os olhos úmidos.

- Dra- co – conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar.

o.o.o

Seu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente as suas costas, logo percebeu que estava na Mansão Black, o cheiro do lugar era inconfundível fez uma nota mental para resolver esse problema. Alguém fazia um curativo em seu braço, o perfume característico de Draco encheu suas narinas e Harry se esforçou para abrir os olhos.

- Você é o anjo que vai me levar pro céu? – Harry conseguiu dizer com a voz baixa.

- Posso ser um anjo, mas você ainda tem muito tempo aqui na Terra comigo.

Draco estava lá. Seu veela. Tão lindo, sua pele havia adquirido um tom dourado pela exposição ao sol fazendo um maior contraste com os cabelos. Os lábios rosa tinham um sorriso gentil.

Harry esticou a mão e tocou o rosto de Draco novamente

- Você esta aqui – sussurrou – Venha aqui Draco, eu preciso te dar um beijo de boas vindas.

Colocando o braço machucado em seu colo, Draco se aproximou e se inclinou sobre Harry, aproximando seus lábios. Eles se encararam por um tempo, acariciando o outro com o olhar. Usando o braço bom, Harry puxou a nuca do loiro e uniu seus lábios. Draco suspirou de prazer e satisfação. Separaram-se para Harry se sentar na cama e então voltaram a se beijar, mais ávidos e desejosos. As mãos rapidamente burlaram as roupas a procura de pele.

- Ah Harry, eu senti tanto a sua falta – Draco gemeu quando seu pescoço foi adorado com beijos e mordidas.

- Eu também meu amor – Harry marcou uma trilha de beijos até a boca do outro – Pareceu uma eternidade aqui sem você.

Segurando o rosto entre as mãos, ele obrigou Draco a encará-lo.

- Me prometa Draco, que você nunca vai me deixar, por favor. Eu preciso tanto de você...- Harry o beijou mais um vez, com amor e desespero.

Com um movimento da mão, Harry fez uma pequena caixa voar até sua mão e então entregou para Draco.

- Abra

Draco sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez antes de abrir a caixa. Um arfar surpreso e então lagrimas silenciosas. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto retirava o anel dourado com a esmeralda verde no centro, vede como os olhos de Harry.

Olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco, Harry tinha um olhar pacifico e calmo.

- Esse anel foi dado a minha mãe pelo meu pai, quando eles se casaram.

Harry pegou o anel e colocou no dedo anelar direito de Draco

- Draco Malfoy, você me daria à honra de ser meu esposo?

- Oh Harry – Draco se jogou em seus braços e o beijou – É claro que eu aceito, casando ou não eu sou seu, para sempre.

**N/A**

**Ihh eles vão casar, yeeee**

**Bem, eu no próximo cap, tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa, não, não é so Harry e Draco fazendo vuco vuco, e outra coisa que ninguém imagina.**

**Lindo o Lucius né? Acho ele um fofo, vai ajudar o Teddy a sobreviver.**

**Comentem pro favor, juro não tentar demora. So faltam Três caps genteeee.**

**Vem ca, alguém me ajudaria a escrever a fic de no maximo cinco caps que vai ser dos filhos do Draco e do Harry, Teddy e outros. Vai se chamar G é igual a menos dez.**

**Comentem plz, bjs**


	18. Esperança

Draco se inclinou sobre o berço e cuidadosamente pegou o bebe agitado em seus braços. O ninou suavemente, balançando o corpo e cantarolando baixo. Sentou-se na poltrona e pegou a mamadeira, Teddy aceitou o bico e abriu a boca, mamando fervorosamente, sua agitação diminuindo.

Com apenas Dumbledore na Mansão, Draco respirou com pesar, hoje era o enterro de Ninfadora nos campos de Hogwarts. Seu pai ainda estava fraco, mas voltou para a Mansão Malfoy com Severus.

Infelizmente, Remus estava triste pelas razões erradas, achando que sua licantropia era a causadora da morte de Dora e do enfraquecimento de Teddy. Harry havia lhe contado sobre o relacionamento com Sirius, dava pra imaginar a tristeza dele, apesar de Dora não ser sua companheira era quase como se fosse perder um segundo amante, só que em proporções diferentes. Draco não conseguiria imaginar como seria sua vida se Harry...era melhor nem pensar.

Teddy terminou rápido a mamadeira, o colocou em sem ombro coberto com a toalha e deu tapinhas em suas costas até que ele arrotou, limpou a boquinha suja e o ajeitou em seu colo, cantando uma velha musica celta que havia aprendido, ninou o bebe dando leves tapinhas no bumbum coberto pela fralda.

Harry estava na porta, observando a cena com deleite, podia facilmente enquadrar a cena em um futuro cotidiano que esperava ter com Draco. O anel no dedo dele brilhou com o reflexo da luz, fazendo Harry lembrar que em breve ele se uniria completamente a Draco.

Darius passou por ele chamando a atenção de Draco.

- Está ai ha muito tempo?

- Sô apreciando a vista – disse, se inclinando com cuidado e selando os lábios ao do outro com delicadeza.

Draco colocou o bebe no berço.

"**Cuide dele, nos avise se ele acordar".**

"**Pode deixar"**

Darius deitou perto do berço e agitou a calda no ar de forma cadenciada, fazendo o berço balançar suavemente ninando Teddy.

Saindo, Harry pegou a mão de Draco e beijou seus dedos.

- Como estão suas costas?

- Melhor, ainda tem que passar mais daquele ingüento.

- Vamos tomar um longo banho e depois te dou uma massagem, como isso soa pra você? – Draco tinha um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

Harry não respondeu, os levou direto para o quarto que dividiam agora e encheu a banheira com um movimento da varinha.

O processo de tirar as roupas foi demorado, com mãos e bocas adorando cada pedaço de pele que era revelado. Harry sentou na banheira com Draco entre suas pernas, com cuidado lavou os cabelos platinados que quase chegavam ao joelho do loiro.

- Harry? – Draco chamou após um tempo, recostado no peito de Harry a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e ocasionalmente recebia um beijo no pescoço exposto. Tinham uma mão entrelaçadas e a mão livre do moreno acariciava sua coxa sob a água.

- Sim?

- O que faremos quando toda essa coisa acabar?

Harry respirou fundo e esfregou os lábios no pescoço de Draco.

- Não sei. A guerra toma tanto da gente que quase não da pra pensar no futuro, parece algo tão...

- Distante? – Draco ajudou.

- É. As vezes eu tenho medo de pensar no futuro – Admitiu. – Mas, eu gostaria de ter uma casa grande, de madeira ou tijolos vermelhos com janelas brancas. Um jardim vasto para os nossos filhos brincarem – sua voz era sonhadora – Nos teríamos um quarto enorme, com janelas e sacadas. Para o sol entrar e a brisa da noite nos refrescar e no inverno um lareira bem grande...

Draco usou a mão livre para segurar a nuca de Harry e se virou, meio sem jeito, para lhe beijar com carinho.

- Tijolos vermelhos com janelas brancas – Draco afirmou – E nada de decoração vermelha berrante, machuca meus olhos.

Harry riu. Draco voltou a sua posição inicial e suspirou satisfeito, olhou seu cabelo flutuando na água por um tempo.

- Você sabe que vamos viver muito mais que o previsto não é?

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Um bruxo pode chegar até 240 anos, mas vamos estabelecer a media que é 170.

- Certo.

- Então, devido ha magia veela em meu sangue, nossas células se renovam mais vezes o que o normal, então viveremos tranquilamente até 250 anos. Contudo, agora há a magia de Darius, que se estende até você que é meu companheiro de vida. Isso nos soma mais uns 120 anos.

- 370 anos! – Harry exclamou – Prometa que não vai enjoar de mim – falou com voz manhosa, acariciando o corpo nu em seus braços.

- Bobo.

- Não sou bobo é que...- Harry apertou mais Draco –Querido...não vejo a hora de telo em meus braços.

- Harry...

- Poder amar seu corpo – Harry esfregou seu membro agora duro no vão das nadegas de Draco e começou a acariciar o membro do loiro – Lamber você, sentir seu gosto...

Draco gemeu e se esfregou mais contra o corpo do moreno.

- Eu quero estar dentro de você Draco – Harry sussurrou cheio de excitação em sua voz – Eu quero ouvir seus gemidos, eu quero que você implore por mim...

- Har-ry – Draco ofegou, quando a caricia em seu membro se tornou mais forte e rápida.

- Eu quero tomar seu corpo em todas as posições possíveis, em todos os lugares...- Harry gemeu, se esfregando mais contra o veela e o estimulando com mais vontade.

Draco se contorcia, enlouquecido de prazer e necessidade. Eles haviam tido seções bastante entusiasmadas de amassos, mas ainda havia aquela frustração de não poder ir além.

- Mais Harry... – Draco pediu.

Harry apertou os estímulos e não demorou muito para que ambos soltassem um grito de êxtase, soltando jatos perolados na água.

Draco se virou na banheira e então sentou a cavaleiro no colo do amante, olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes.

- Eu não vejo a hora de me enlaçar a você Harry, ser seu finalmente. – disse, acariciando os cabelos negros molhados – Eu vejo o que meu pai e Severus compartilham e que é algo maravilhoso, eu quero isso também.

Harry beijou os lábios de Draco suavemente – Draco, o que nos já temos é maravilhoso, nos acasalar será apenas para solidificar o que já temos.

- Harry – Draco falou com incerteza na voz –Se você sabia que nos íamos nos acasalar porque você me pediu em casamento, nosso enlace será mais forte, você sabe disso não é?

Sorrindo, Harry mordeu o nariz de Draco, que se afastou com uma risada, batendo em seu ombro, para depois abraçar seu pescoço e se aconchegar nele. Ambos suspiraram felizes.

- Porque eu sempre quis me casar sabe, acho uma cerimonia bonita, ninguém ira ver nosso enlace, mas com a cerimonia mostraremos ao mundo o nosso amor, algo que podemos mostras para nossos filhos e netos.

- Severus e papai não tiveram uma cerimonia de casamento.

- Você acha que eles gostariam de uma?

- Sim, agora entendo o que você disse. Eu gostaria de vez uma foto deles, oficializando perante a sociedade sua união, poder abertamente dizer "estamos juntos".

Quatro horas depois Draco estava saindo de seu quarto, deixando um Harry adormecido para trás, e indo verificar Teddy. Estranhou que Darius estivesse em frente a porta fechada e não dentro do quarto com o bebê.

" **Teddy****está****com****o****pai****agora****"** - Darius disse, antes de pular para o colo de seu Cavaleiro.

Draco suprimiu ante a vontade de verificar os dois, mas entendia que Remus precisava desse momento a sós com o filho. Ver o lobisomem tão abalado o fez desejar poder trazer Sirius de volta. Se houvesse uma maneira de atravessar aquele maldito véu, bem haver uma maneira havia, o problema era voltar.

" **Pergunte ao ancião"**

"**O****que?****"** Draco olhou para o Dragão em seus braços. "**Dumbledore?****"****.**

"**Anciões****sabem****das****coisas,****ele****é****um****grande****Bruxo,****deve****saber****uma****maneira****que****possamos****trazer****o****bruxo****em****que****você****esta****pensando**"

Draco olhou em direção as escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar. Dumbledore sempre sabia de muitas coisas.

"**Mas, se ele soubesse como trazer Sirius de volta, ele já não teria nos falado? Ele provavelmente teria nos contado como."**

"**As coisas tem que acontecer em seu tempo certo, nunca antes e nunca depois"**

"**Desde****quando****você****ficou****tão****sabido****hem?****"** - Draco beijou a cabeça de Darius enquanto se encaminhava para o terceiro andar.

"**Eu****sempre****fui****inteligente,****você****é****que****nunca****perguntou****" **– o dragão debochou.

o.o.o

Severus estava na imponente biblioteca da mansão Malfoy, um aposento de dois andares, com escadas sobre as estantes altas e um em forma de caracol que levava para o segundo andar. Haviam um sofá e duas poltronas dispostas frente a uma lareira de mármore, perto de uma das janelas havia um tabuleiro de xadrez e algumas outras poltronas e adornos estrategicamente colocados.

Fazendo uma cruz com a farinha, lacrou a porta. Caminhou rápido e firme até o segundo andar, seguiu pelas prateleiras, no final do corredor, havia uma parede com um único e minúsculo quadro. De uma jovem sentada em um banco preso a uma arvore, ela se balançava distraída lendo um livro.

- Olá Amelia. – cumprimentou a jovem do quadro.

- Severus – ela exclamou docemente, se aproximando da pequena moldura – Não lhe vejo faz muito tempo, e pelo que ando escutando dos outros quadros, as coisas por aqui não andam nada bem.

- Sim, os boatos sobre o Lord fazendo a Mansão sua nova sede é verdadeira, ele estará se mudando em breve.

O rosto jovial do quadro ganhou traços sérios, sua postura mais alerta assim como os olhos.

- Lucius alguma vez lhe contou porque me pintou há tantos anos atrás?

- Não – respondeu Severus confuso pela mudança de assunto.

- Lembra-se quando você perdeu aquele bebe?

Naquele momento, Severus se sentiu enjoado, por mais que tivessem se passados anos, a perda de seu filho ainda em seu ventre lhe doía. Então apenas confirmou com um aceno.

- Há alguns anos atrás – Amelia continuou, ainda com o rosto serio, mas a voz era mais suave – Ele sabia que o bebe que você esperava era uma menina, por isso ele resolveu me pintar.

Severus respirou fundo, Lucius nuna havia lhe contado isso.

- Olhe bem pra mim – ela pediu.

O mais velho olhou, e finalmente viu o que jamais havia reparado. Amelia tinha os cabelos loiros platinados de Lucius, o formato dos olhos e o nariz, mas o formato do rosto, a boca fina e os olhos negros eram em demasiado parecidos com eles. Como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago, Severus se apoiou na estante mais próxima.

- Onde você esta querendo chegar?

- Lucius te mandou aqui para falar comigo certo?

- Sim, mas de fato eu ainda não compreendi, o que você tem para me revelar?

Uma minúscula mão se estendeu para fora do quadro.

-Venha, tenho algumas coisas para te explicar e lhe contar, antes que seja tarde de mais.

Severus pegou na mão minúscula e então desapareceu. No quadro o balanço estava vazio e o livro desaparecido.

o.o.o

Draco deu duas batidas na porta e a abriu com cuidado.

- Jovem Malfoy, eu estava lhe esperando – a voz calma de Dumbledore soou.

Darius passou entre as penas de seu Cavaleiro e pulou na cama e caminhou até estar ao alcance da mão do mais velho que prontamente começou a lhe afagar o fazendo ronronar.

- Ele é um belo espécime. Já vi muito dragões em minha vida, mas um branco é muito raro. – ele voltou os olhos para Draco – Venha se sentar aqui

O ancião deu tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado.

Um pouco desconfortável, Draco se sentou no local indicado.

- Vou ser direto Dumbledore. Eu preciso saber, há realmente, um jeito de trazer Sirius Black para fora do veu? – perguntou ancioso.

- Antes, isso não seria possível – então Dumbledore olhou para Darius – Mas agora, nos temos os elementos que precisávamos. O Cavaleiro Brevan sabe como proceder, vá procura-lo, ele ira ajuda-lo a resgatar Sirius.

O rosto de Draco se iluminou e ele apertou a mão do mais velho com carinho, em forma de agradecimento.

- Tome cuidado, o que vocês faram é arriscado, principalmente nas circunstancias atuais, isso será mantido em total segredo até que Sirius esteja, vivo e a salvo entre nos novamente.

Acenando com a cabeça, o veela saiu do quarto seguido pelo Dragão.

" **Não****disse****que****ele****tinha****respostas****"** – Darius disse pomposo.

" **Minha esperança é a de que finalmente possamos dar a Remus toda a felicidade que ele merece e a Harry o padrinho que ele não teve a chance de conhecer completamente"**

Sorrindo, Draco seguiu a procura de Brevan e Safira.

N/A

Perdão gente. Eu demorei horrores, mas tenho motivos. Como todos sabem eu disse que estava gravida ( gêmeos). Infelizmente, há mais ou menos três meses, eu tive uma queda na rua e sofri um aborto, demorou algum tempo para eu me recuperar e voltar a vida normal. Agora estou tendo disposição e criatividade pra voltar a escrever. Perdão pela demora.

Proximo cap.

O que Severus descobrira com Amelia?

Sirius vai voltar Obahhh

Quem será Brevan afinal? Sera revelado também.

Mais sobre o Dragões

CASAMENTO DE DRACO E HARRY

Beijos. JP


	19. A volta de véu

Severus acordou assustado. Olhando para o lado, encontrou a cama vazia e fria, significando que Lucius havia acordado fazia tempos. Vestiu o roupão negro e saiu do quarto, não usava chinelos apesar do frio, gostava da sensação dos pés descalços. Seguiu pelo corredor do pequeno apartamento trouxa, o reduto e santuário dos dois, onde podiam esquecer um pouco do mundo la fora e se esconder quando necessário.

A luz vindo da rua iluminava a sala o suficiente para reconhecer a silhueta de Lucius contra a janela, o livro que Amelia havia lhe dado, jazia sobre a mesa de centro, mal embrulhado por um pano de veludo antigo. Com calma, andou até o companheiro e o abraçou pelas costas. Lucius apenas jogou a cabeça pra trás a apoiando no ombro de Severus.

O silencio era interrompido apenas pelo som da chuva contra a janela e os carros que passavam ocasionalmente, Lucius acariciou as mãos do moreno que descansavam em sua barriga.

- Lucius...? – Severus chamou em um sussurro.

- Sim?

- Que livro é esse que você me pediu para pegar e porque eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que Amelia havia me dito sobre ele?

- Além de: eu mesmo querendo lhe contar, temi que nesse meio tempo você encontrasse o Lord e ele lesse sua mente – afirmou, se virando e selando seus lábios com delicadeza sobre os de Severus, matando o protesto do outro – Sei que você é um excelente Oclumente meu amado, não tenho duvidas de sua capacidade, mas a magnitude desse segredo é tamanha, que eu simplesmente não podia arriscar.

Resignado, Severus soltou um suspiro e então olhou para Lucius. Mesmo com sua magia veela, o homem estava com um ar cansado e desgastado, ele ainda possuía aquela beleza etérea e magnética que Draco havia puxado, mas a Guerra já estava lhe surtindo efeitos.

- Vamos para a cama – Severus falou então sugestivo, juntando seus corpos de forma intima – Me esquente com seu calor, faça amor comigo e então me conte o que precisa.

No segundo seguinte, Lucius devorava seus lábios com paixão, tirando seu robe e seu pijama enquanto iam aos tropeços para o quarto. Mesmo após tantos anos, a paixão e o desejo permaneciam intactos e até mesmo mais profundos. Seus corpos brilharam na escuridão do quarto. Eles invocaram novamente o mantra antigo dos veelas, que reforçavam os laços que prendiam suas almas.

Duas horas depois, Lucius estava sentado contra a cabeceira da cama com Severus recostado em seu peito, eles se acariciavam preguiçosamente.

- Quando eu tinha dez anos, meu pai me contou que os Malfoys vêm de uma antiga linhagem de cavaleiros de dragão – Lucius começou, enquanto fazia carinhos aleatórios nas costas nuas de Severus, que ouvia atentamente – Quando os Dragões reinavam na terra, seu líder criou um livro chamado Draconis, nele continha tudo sobre a magia deles, suas historias, crenças, poderes, feitiços, tudo que você pode imaginar há nesse livro, inclusive como domina-los.

- Dominar tanto os Dragões Brancos como os Negros?

- Sim. O livro ficou perdido por séculos, até que os homens se tornaram cavaleiros e a lenda sobre o Draconis começou a ganhar força e então houve a caça enlouquecida pelo livro. Não se sabe quem era o homem em sua posse, mas os cavaleiros de bem, aqueles que sabiam do poder que tinha o livro o protegeram como podiam.

Ele fez uma pausa e Severus achou melhor continuar em silencio.

- Quando a Guerra contra os Dragões Negros e Brancos começou, Merlin era o atual protetor do livro. Então em uma das ultimas paginas do livro ele anotou um antigo feitiço, um que transformava seu Dragão e seu Cavaleiro em um só, um corpo, uma mente e um só coração, o tornando imbatível.

- Então qualquer cavaleiro poderia proferir esse feitiço

- Não, nem todo Cavaleiro de Dragão é bruxo Severus, só um mago poderia fazer esse feitiço, alguém poderoso e movido por um motivo forte o suficiente para fazer tal feitiço, pois ele só poderia ser realizado uma vez por cada cavaleiro e seu Dragão –ele suspirou – Na espoca, o jovem líder dos Dragões Branco era Eurin d'Foy, que deu origem ao nome Malfoy.

- Porque você não falou sobre isso antes? – Severus perguntou, se sentindo ligeiramente amuado.

- Porque eu acreditava que não haveriam mais ovos de Dragões, muito menos que Draco seria um cavaleiro e que o Lord teria Dragões ao seu lado – Lucius falou beijando o topo da cabeça negra – Meu pai foi o ultimo guardião antes de mim, ele o guardava na biblioteca, não lhe dava a devida importância, mas eu achei que seria melhor esconder o livro, principalmente após a volta do Lord.

O silencio reinou pelos próximos minutos, Lucius até acreditou que o amante tinha dormido, mas a mão em seu peito voltou a acaricia-lo, dizendo o contrario.

- Porque pintou Amélia, Lucius?

O loiro moveu o moreno em seus braços, o encarando.

- Quando você estava gravido, eu tive um sonho – sussurrou - Com essa mesma menina, conosco no jardim, em um dia de verão e ela te chamava de papai. Se tivéssemos uma menina, eu lhe daria o nome de Amelia e tenho certeza que ela se pareceria com a menina do meu sonho, por isso eu pintei o quadro e lhe dei esse nome.

Depois de falar, ele deu um beijo nos olhos marejados de Severus, sempre que tocavam nesse assunto, o moreno se emocionava.

- Vamos dormir amado, amanhã iremos a Ordem, contar tudo o que sabemos e levar o livro.

Eles se acomodaram e não demorou para adormecerem.

o.o.o

Harry abraçou a cintura de Draco por trás e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, seu veela estava cansado, Darius dormia junto ao fogo, ou melhor, quase dentro da lareira de tão perto.

- Eu estou preocupado com meus pais – Draco admitiu após um tempo – E com Remus também.

Harry o fez rolar na cama e encara-lo.

- Remus vai melhorar, ele tem a nos, ele tem Teddy- disse, beijando a face do loiro, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

- Eu sei, mas...eu queria poder fazer algo sabe, eu posso imaginar como ele se sente Harry, eu sei como é não estar perto de seu companheiro de vida.

Uma sombra de dor passou pelos olhos verdes, imaginando a dor que Draco sentiu quando estavam separados, e não queria nem imaginar como ele se sentiria se morresse. Como se lendo seus pensamentos, o veela lhe deu um beijo profundo e acariciou seu rosto com as mãos.

- Nem sonhe em adiar esse casamento Harry James Potter – disse, fingindo estar zangado – Nada, nem ninguém vai me impedir de te levar para o altar.

Harry riu e o abraçou.

- Eu gostaria que meus pais se cassassem junto com a gente, isso te incomoda?

- Não, isso seria uma honra.

Draco sorriu e jogou seu corpo sobre o de Harry que o recebeu de bom grado.

o.o.o

O céu noturno possuía um azul aveludado, pintado com algumas estrelas brilhantes. Brevan deitou no chão, com as mãos entrelaçadas sob a cabeça. Safria dormia enrolada sobre sua barriga.

Recordou da conversa que teve com Draco. So agora podia processar o pedido que o veela he fizera, porque no momento que este entrou em seu quarto, Brevan só conseguia pensar na beleza, na doçura de sua voz, como era gracioso em seus gestos. Apesar de ser totalmente imune ao magnetismo da magia veela, ainda assim havia algo em Draco que o intrigava, o chamava de forma suave em sua direção, não era louco em negar que Draco era atraente sexualmente, mas não era isso que o atraia, era outra coisa que Brevan não tinha nenhuma ideia do que poderia ser.

" Você vai fazer o que o Veela pediu?"

A voz preocupada de Safira invadiu sua mente. O pedido o havia pego de surpresa, nunca imaginou que Draco poderia saber que do ele era capaz, mas claro, Dumbledore sabia e o velho não hesitou um segundo sequer em dizer.

" Eu não posso expor Draco a esse perigo Safira" admitiu " Além do mais, eu não tenho certeza se isso funcionara"

" Mas a causa dele é nobre, mas entendo sua preocupação. Não é muito sensato nos arriscar a sair por ai com aquele maluco querendo nos matar"

Brevan riu e acariciou a cabeça de seu Dragão. " Você acha que nos devemos nos arriscar?" – perguntou.

O pequeno Dragão o olhou diretamente nos olhos " Eu estarei ao sei lado, não importa a decisão que você tome"

Brevan se aqueceu com a demonstração de lealdade

o.o.o

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

O grito desesperado ecoou pela antiga mansão Black.

- Ele não esta no terraço – Charlie disse descendo as escadas, se juntando aos outros na sala de jantar.

- Para onde ele foi?- Harry perguntou angustiado – Encontrar Lucius ou Severus, ele com certeza me diria.

- Brevan não está também – Charlie disse um pouco incomodado.- Muito menos seus Dragões

- Por Merlin, para onde iriam?- Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Harry – Ron apareceu segurando um envelope – Eu encontrei isso na cozinha, tem o seu nome.

Pegando o pequeno envelope azul de forma apreensiva, Harry engoliu em seco. As piores coisas passaram por sua mente naqueles milésimos de segundos, todas as hipóteses possíveis e imagináveis para justificar a ausência de Draco e Brevan.

- É um envelope de fumaça, Harry.- Hermione disse – Quando abrir ele se dissolvera e na fumaça conterá a mensagem, como um vídeo, e só pode ser lida uma vez.

Harry abriu o envelope e este se dissolveu imediatamente, uma fumaça azulada e brilhante tomou conta do ambiente, aos poucos formou um circulo no ar e neste circulo e imagem de Draco, naquela mesma sala apareceu, com Darius em seu ombro direito. Como se estive olhando diretamente para ele, Draco começou a falar.

_- Harry, amado, por favor não fique zangado comigo. _– ele pediu docemente. – _Também não culpe Brevan, fui eu quem o convenceu a fazer isso._

Nesse momento, Brevan entrou em cena ao lado de Draco.

- _Remus_ – Draco chamou.

O lupino se colocou ao lado de Harry, olhando intrigado a cena.

_- Eu sei o quanto você sofre com a ausência de Sirius. Você também Harry, por isso..._ – então Draco olhou para Brevan, que começou a falar.

_- Draco soube da capacidade dos Dragoes de atravessar o véu da morte, e também, acabou de descobrindo que eu sei como atravessa-lo._

_- Harry_ – Draco ajeitou o cabelo de forma nervosa _- Quando você estiver vendo isso, nos já estaremos longe, provavelmente dentro do véu, trazendo Sirius de volta. Por favor, não tente nos seguir ou nos impedir, poderá tornar a situação pior, principalmente com Comensais ocupando o Ministerio. Por favor amado, confie em mim. Eu não estou fazendo isso somente por você Harry_ – Draco tinha uma expressão seria e decidida – _Estou fazendo isso principalmente por Remus e por Teddy._

Então Draco saiu, deixando Brevan sozinho e este terminou:

_- Deixem a lareira livre para nossa chegada, não sei em que estado Black voltara, por isso, deixem medicamentos e comida preparados para nossa chegada._

A fumaça se dissipou, acordando Harry de um leve estupor.

- Oh Merlin – Remus choramingou, sua face estava contorcida em um misto de agonia, ansiedade, medo e preocupação.

- O que faremos, Harry? – alguém perguntou.

- Esperar – Hermione disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu confio em Draco – ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry – Se ele disse que trará Sirius, então temos que estar prontos para recebe-los.- então olhou para os demais na sala - Deveram estar cançados ou até mesmo feridos. Ficaremos atentos a qualquer sinal de perigo, aqueles que podem entrar no Ministerio sem levantar suspeitas vão para la imediatamente, e avisem os que já estão lá.

Quando ninguém se mexeu ela gritou.

- O que estão esperando? Alguém tem ideia melhor? – minutos depois a sala estava em pleno vapor.

Hermione se aproximou do moreno e lhe deu um abraço reconfortante.

- Confie nele – pediu.

- Eu confio, mas estou tão preocupado. – admitiu.

- Se preocupe com Remus agora, é ele quem precisa de apoio – então ela saiu do aposento.

O castanho se encontrava no sofá, fitando a lareira sem realmente ve-la. Harry se sentou e envolveu o lupino com um dos braços, o fazendo acomodar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Se incomoda se eu esperar aqui com você?

- Não – Remus respondeu – Me segure bem forte, Harry, porque a realidade, de que meu Peddy está voltando, ainda não me atingiu.

o.o.o

Brevan encarou o véu por alguns minutos, antes de se virar para Draco

- Isso pode ser perigoso. Você esta pronto?

Draco olhou para Darius agora em sua forma original. O grande Dragão branco abriu as asas formando o meio circulo atrás de seu cavaleiro.

- Estamos prontos. – Draco disse com a voz firme.

Quando Brevan se posicionou em frente o véu, com Safira em seus ombros, Draco soube que era sua hora. Ergueu a varinha e começou a invocar o feitiço que Brevan lhe ensinara, mentalmente Darius lhe acompanhava, não demorou para os estalos de magia começarem, então um escudo rosado se formou em volta da sala. Draco abriu os olhos, estava tão concentrado que não havia percebido que os havia fechado. Brevan e Safira não se encontravam, o véu tremulava violentamente.

"Se concentre Draco " – a voz de Darius saiu urgente - " Não para de invocar o feitiço até que eles estejam de volta"

O feitiço era forte, tanto cavaleiro como seu Dragao começavam a sentir a fadiga os atingir, mas não pararam. Draco fechou os olhos com força, se concentrando ao máximo, até que ouviu um latido e abriu os olhos.

Um enorme cão negro corria em sua direção, meio desengonçado. Se ajoelhou e recebeu o animal em seus braços. Olhou dentro de olhos tão cinzas quanto os seus, olhos espertos e inteligentes.

- Sirius – exclamou emocionado e recebeu um latido em resposta.

Brevan apareceu, esgotado e suado, mas satisfeito com o sucesso da missão.

- Vamos voltar para a Ordem.

o.o.o

Remus não conseguia ficar sentado, andou pela sala, verificou o sono de Teddy. A sala principal da Mansão estava agitada, um quarto foi preparado com todos os suprimentos médicos necessários e Molly preparava uma boa refeição. Remus não prestou atenção, mas alguém disse que eles chegariam em instantes, o fazendo tremer.

Tudo em volta se calou, os movimentos não passavam de borrões, ele conseguia ouvir seu coração, batidas lendas descompassadas. A lareira brilhou e Brevan saiu dela, quando viu a lareira brilhar pela segunda vez seu coração disparou em uma velocidade sobre humana, batendo desesperadamente, o sangue zunindo em seus ouvidos e o ar fugindo de seus pulmões.

Draco surgiu na lareira carregando um enorme cão negro, que mal cabia eu seus braços. Não conseguiu ver mais nada, pois todos agora estavam em volta dos dois, viu a cabeleira loira sumir por um instante e logo depois todos se afastarem um pouco. Então ele viu. Ele estava lá! Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo sorriso maroto, a gargalhada que mais parecia um latido enquanto abraçava e cumprimentava a todos. Os olhos cinzentos voltaram-se para ele e Remus pareceu levar um choque. Merlin ele estava vindo em sua direção. Chegando mais perto e parando a milímetros de distancia.

- Moony.

Ah aquela voz, que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O mundo parou. Como em acordo ambos se abraçaram e Remus percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração e deixou que o cheiro de Sirius invadisse suas narinas, era o mesmo cheiro, aquele que ele aprendeu a reconhecer desde de adolescente, enterrou mais os rosto na curva do pescoço do mais alto, a pele era macia e quente como ele se lembrava.

- Peddie – murmurou contra a pele do outro, so ele o chama daquele jeito, apertou o abraço sendo retribuído imediatamente. Ficou com a visão turva pelas lagrimas. As mãos calejadas de Sirius seguraram seu rosto. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos cinzas e não conseguiu segurar um grito de alegria e satisfação o abraçando novamente.

- O você esta aqui! Você está aqui – balbuciou, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do mais alto.

- Moony, meu amado – Sirius segurou na nuca do castanho e o puxou para um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Draco olhava a cena extasiado, sentiu Harry o abraçando por tras, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Obrigado – sussurrou com a voz embargada.

Draco sorriu e se virou, beijou os olhos de Harry, depois o nariz e finalmente a boca.

- Muito obrigado – disse novamente – Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito.

- De nada querido. – Draco sorriu e eles se abraçaram novamente, observando o outro casal, que ainda se beijava apaixonadamente.

**N/A: demorou mas consegui.**

**Gente ta acabando hem...mais uns três ou quatro caps e fim. **

**Obrigada pelas mensagens de apoio. Não vo abandona nenhuma, estou trabalhando em LLL e todas as cores do ceu. Depois terminarei as outras hem. Comentem beijos.**


	20. Finalmente seu

- Espera! Você esta nos dizendo que Voldemort tem um exercito de Dragões? - Ron perguntou incrédulo.

Lucius e Severus haviam chegado à Mansão Black e agora todos se reuniam na biblioteca, incluindo Dumbledore.

- Um exercito? Não, mas apenas um, que com a magia do Livro de Draconis pode se tornar invencível – Lucius esclareceu.

- Mas ele não tem o livro, então se supõem que estamos em vantagem ou pelo menos em pé de igualdade. – concluiu Hermione.

- Eu descobri algumas coisas cruciais – antes que houvesse criticas, Severus se adiantou – Entendam, eu não posso recolher informações parciais, poderíamos ter tomado decisões erradas e isso nos traria consequências irreversíveis – quando não houve nenhum protesto, continuou – Há alguns meses, o Lord me apresentou Cadmus Mavell, esse homem é um Cavaleiro de Dragão, ele sabe sobre o livro.

- O Lord – Lucius continuou – Sabia que os Malfoy são de uma linhagem antiga de Cavaleiros, como explicamos no inicio dessa reunião . Eu menti dizendo que não sabia nada sobre os livros, muito menos contei sobre Draco ter encontrado seu Dragão.

- Mas , porque você não tem um Dragão como Draco – Hermione indagou.

- Ele pode vir de uma linhagem, mas isso não significa que ele será um cavaleiro, os Weasley não tem nenhum Cavaleiro em sua linhagem e eu sou. Isso é muito relativo – explicou Charlie.

- O que eu não contava – Lucius continuou – É que existe uma copia desse livro, não uma copia total, apenas de três paginas, contendo o feitiço mais importante. O que permite que o Cavaleiro e seu Dragão se tornem um só, com tanto poder e magia que pode se considerar invencíveis.

- Nos três podemos realizar o feitiço, seremos mais fortes que o Mavell – Draco se pronunciou.

- Não – Lucius foi taxativo – Não é possível que Dragões do mesmo grupo façam esse feitiço, somente seu líder.

" **Isso causaria um desequilíbrio na harmonia que há entre nos três**" Darius sussurrou na mente de Draco.

A sala ficou em silencio por um momento, Harry e Draco estavam abraçados em um canto perto da janela, os outros jovens ficaram em pé distribuídos pela sala enquanto os mais velhos sentados nas poltronas e sofás perto da lareira.

- Vamos dormir crianças – Dumbledore encerrou a reunião – Tempos difíceis se aproximam e Hogwarts precisara de nos em breve.

o.o.o

- O que você acha que Albus quis dizer com "Hogwarts precisara de nos em breve"? – Harry perguntou mais tarde aquela noite, quando eles se preparavam pra dormir.

- Exatamente o que ele quis dizer – Draco respondeu com um pouco de deboche.

Harry olhou para o veela e lhe fez uma careta.

- Acho que, o confronto final será lá. Hogwarts possui uma concentração de magia muito profunda é como se o castelo vivesse, da pra sentir as vibrações de magia em cada pedra.

Harry se acomodou na cama e puxou Draco para seus braços, Darius se aninhou aos pés da cama.

- Faz sentido – disse – Mas, dói saber que a Escola ficara destruída, aquele lugar foi onde eu me senti em casa pela primeira vez na vida, mas...

- Mas...? – Draco o olhou nos olhos.

Harry sorriu e segurou o loiro pela nuca, o trazendo para um beijo doce e delicado.

- Mas agora Draco, minha casa é você. - O Sonserino sorriu o beijou mais profundamente.

- Draco, eu estava pensando... – tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios doces de Draco, lhe explorando e exigindo de uma forma tão sensual que o fez esquecer como se usam as palavras.

Com agilidade, o veela montou no colo do moreno, com um sorriso sensual Draco começou a mexer os quadris levemente, criando uma ficção gostosa entre os membros.

- Droga, Draco...- Harry gemeu. Invertendo as posições, devorou a boca do loiro com paixão, satisfeito quando Draco ofegou e gemeu em necessidade.

- Vamos casar esse sábado. – Harry disse, rindo da expressão chocada de Draco.

- Como assim? É daqui a três dias Harry ...- o loiro balbuciou de olhos arregalados.

- Eu falei com seus pais, Dumbledore realizara a cerimonia nos jardins de Hagwarts.

Trocaram um olhar profundo, cheio de significado. Draco ergueu a cabeça e lentamente sussurrou contras os lábios de Harry :

- Eu vou me enlaçar a você agora.

Não era um pedido, era uma afirmação. Não podiam esperar mais, não deveriam.

- Eu nunca fui vitima do seu encanto veela – Harry declarou, admirando a beleza do homem em seus braços – Eu fui vitima da sua personalidade, do seu jeito e da sua beleza, querendo ou não, eu me apaixonaria por você Draco Lucius Malfoy, com ou sem encanto.

Sorrindo ante da declaração, Draco puxou para um beijo profundo. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Darius os admirou e se possível dizer, sorriu satisfeito enquanto saia do quarto.

Tirando o anel que anulava os efeitos da magia veela, Harry começou a despir o loiro, entre beijos ofegantes o conseguiu tê-lo nu em seus braços.

- Eu esperei muito tempo Harry – Draco ofegou, quando os lábios famintos do moreno beijavam e mordiam seu pescoço – Para poder liberar todo meu encanto, segurei todo meu ciúme, toda minha possessividade, meu desejo, minha paixão – gemeu e então segurou o rosto do homem maior – Mas hoje eu vou me libertar Harry, te marcar como meu para sempre.

- Eu não espero nada menos que isso – Harry sorriu. Empurrou Draco sobre a cama novamente e o beijou.

Draco gemeu alto, a cabeça jogada contra os travesseiros. Completamente desenfreado, ele parecia absolutamente deslumbrante em seu desejo. Harry deu atenção especial a cada pequeno ponto antes de avançar, deslizando sua língua pela barriga lisa de Draco e lambendo ao redor de seu umbigo.

Longos dedos seguraram o cabelo de Harry novamente quando Draco se arqueou para cima, para seu toque.

- Harry, por favor me toque, eu preciso tanto de você – o loiro arfou. Se corpo vibrando com a magia veela que fluía dentro de si, Harry podia senti-la, a magia tentando chegar até ele, o puxando.

Sorrindo contra a barriga de Draco, correndo uma mão contra a parte interna de sua coxa, o moreno segurou a ereção e logo depois deslizou o dedo para a entrada virgem.

- Você quer que eu te toque aqui Draco? – perguntou malicioso, mas sua voz estava carregada de emoção

- Sim – Draco gemeu alto, a magia começava a estalar em volta deles – Toque-me ai Harry.

Harry correu a parte de trás de seus dedos para cima do eixo pulsante de Draco e provocou a fenda úmida com a língua.

- Assim?

- Mais... – os apelos sem folego de Draco eram o dom mais doce e excitante que Harry já tinha ouvido. Sensível ao toque, Draco respondia há cada pequeno toque e isso fazia Harry se sentir em chamas.

Ele lambeu a gota perolada de pré-sêmen, interiormente gemendo com o sabor salgado, então traçou um círculo lento com a língua em torno da cabeça.

- Assim? – sussurrou.

A pele de Draco brilhava uma áurea prateada envolvia os dois, isso sempre acontecia quando Draco estava muito feliz ou quando dividiam um momento intimo, só que dessa veza luz era mais forte e intensa.

O corpo esguio e menor de Draco tremeu debaixo de Harry, puxando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos, Draco implorou.

- Harry, por favor, pare de brincar, eu...eu quero...hum.

O moreno se moveu entre as coxas abertas de Draco, separou as nádegas arredondadas, e apenas olhou, completamente extasiado com a entrada virgem. Inclinando-se, inalando o cheiro almiscarado, ele passou a língua sobre buraco apertado do veela. Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o gosto que explodiu em sua língua. A fome cresceu em seu interior até que ele sentiu que ia implodir se não pudesse ter mais do homem delicioso contorcendo-se debaixo dele. Ele mergulhou como um homem faminto, lambendo e chupando, sondando a abertura de Draco com a língua cada vez mais. Mais.

A magia explodiu violentamente pelo quarto, cada gemido era acompanhado por estalo alto de magia, a cama tremia e rangia. Os gemidos de Draco despertava cada vez mais o lado selvagem de Harry.

Segurando a base do pau de Draco e achatando sua língua, ele lambeu um longo caminho a partir de buraco de seu amante até a ponta do eixo e chupou a cabeça inchada em sua boca. Draco gritou, remexendo os quadris, empurrando-se para dentro da boca de HArry quando sua respiração se tornava ofegante. Em algum lugar do quarto, algo de vidro quebrou, mas ninguém se importou em verificar.

Balançando sua cabeça mais rápido, tomando a carne dura no fundo de sua garganta, Harry traçou com os dedos o corpo trêmulo de Draco e tocou seus lábios entreabertos. Envolvendo o pulso do moreno firmemente com a mão, chupou os dedos de Harry com a boca quente, gemendo e nunca desviando os olhos de Harry.

Quando seus dedos estavam bem molhados, ele os guiou até a entrada de Draco, acariciando os músculos tensos, mas nunca penetrando.

- Meu corpo libere um lubrificante natural Harry – Draco sussurrou ofegante – Meu corpo sabe que o enlace está próximo e esta se preparando para receber você.

Harry sorriu envaidecido.

- Sim Draco, se prepare para mim, hoje você será meu para sempre.

Harry o acariciou mais intimamente e o corpo de Draco estremeceu e ficou tenso, seus gritos ficaram mais altos, e um brilho fino de suor brilhou em sua pele corada. Harry se sentia selvagem, sua necessidade por Draco era tão profunda que seu pênis doía de ansiedade.

Com renovado vigor, começou a trabalhar, lambendo e chupando, sacudindo sua língua na fenda molhada antes de mergulhar para baixo para engolir toda a ponta inchada em sua boca. Ao ouvir Draco gemer de novo, Harry lentamente deslizou um dedo trêmulo para entrada naturalmente lubrificada entrando lentamente. Draco gritou seu nome, se ergueu um pouco e caiu na cama novamente, os cabelos espalhados sedutoramente a sua volta.

Ficando de joelhos, Harry olhou nos olhos de seu amante, acrescentando um segundo dedo e ganhando um longo gemido em respota.

- Goze para mim Draco – exigiu.

- Oh Harry, estou...eu vou...logo...oh. – balbuciou o loiro.

Harry curvou os dedos e Draco gritou, quando teve sua próstata acariciada.

- Eu amo tanto você draco, venha pra mim, goze para mim, mostre o quanto você me deseja.

As palavras, ditas sem pensar, combinadas com o estímulo à sua próstata, parecia ser o que Draco precisava para levá-lo ao limite. Gritando, seu corpo enrijeceu, suas paredes internas se contraíram ao redor dos dedos de Harry e ele explodiu em prazer, lançando jatos perolados sobre a mão de Harry.

Os estalos de magia chegaram ao limite, a cama vibrava, ameaçando quebrar a qualquer momento. Harry podia sentir a magia veela começar a fluir em suas veias. O enlace estava começando lentamente, e a realidade de que, em breve, completaria sua união, quase o fez gozar.

Continuando a mover seus dedos para dentro e para fora da entrada de Draco, prolongou seu clímax, seu próprio pau em perigo de explodir. Ele queria estar dentro de seu sensual e doce amante , e Harry queria agora!

Mergulhando os dedos no sêmen perolado no ventre de seu amante, ele levou seus dedos à boca de Draco, gemendo profundamente em seu peito quando o veela os sugou imediatamente. Com a visão erótica como o inferno e a sensação de uma língua escorregadia deslizando sobre seus dedos, fizeram Harry, interiormente, implorar por mais.

-Você tem um gosto bom, hein? – Provocou.

- Aposto que você tem um gosto melhor – Draco rebateu, absurdamente lindo, envolto em uma áurea de sensualidade.

Harry amava as facetas de Draco, ele podia ir de inocente a sensualidade completa em minutos, o deixando louco de desejo.

Draco suspirou e abriu os braços, chamando Harry, que inclinou-se , pressionando seus peitos úmidos juntos, e deslizou sua língua ao longo do lábio inferior de Draco antes de chupá-lo em sua boca e mordiscá-lo.

- Faça-me seu agora Harry, me tome, esteja dentro de mim. Agora. – Draco olhou Harry de forma penetrante.

Harry sorriu diante da ordem, havia uma pequena insegurança no fundo dos olhos cinzas, e ele queria afasta-la imediatamente. Segurou a nuca do loiro e lhe deu um beijo profundo, porem dessa vez lendo, banhado de sensualidade e amor.

Voltou a usar os dedos para acariciar Draco, as mãos macias acariciavam suas costas, puxavam seu cabelo, as unhas o marcavam e a magia fluía livremente entre os dois. Se exploraram mutuamente, deixando a paixão fluir entre si.

- Agora Harry – Draco avisou, uma onda diferente de magia fluiu dele.

Harry olhou para Draco, havia tanto o amor em seus olhos que o fazia querer chorar, a entrega e a confiança que Draco tinha em si o deixava tonto.

Ele se alinhou e começou a penetrar a entrada virgem lentamente.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com a sensação de ser preenchido, havia uma ardência suave. Erguendo a cabeça, seus lábios roçavam nos de Harry, sem realmente se beijarem enquanto o moreno entrava lentamente, os olhos de ambos era uma tempestade de emoções. O corpo de Harry tremia, assim como a magia que envolvia os dois, se antes ela trovejava com a paixão, agora ondulava suavemente com o amor.

- Oh Draco...isso é...o Merlin...eu – Harry gemeu.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Draco abraçou os ombros largos do maior e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

Era perfeito.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Apoiando as mãos em cada lado da cabeça de Draco, pressionou suas testas juntas. Suas respirações sopravam no roso do outro. Harry começou a se mover lentamente.

Lenta e deliberadamente, ansioso, porém suave, Harry sentiu as emoções de seu amante transbordando em cada movimento. A sensação de queimadura se dissipou, a plenitude tornou-se algo que ele desejava, e ele se curvou as costas, arqueando contra seu companheiro, movendo-se com ele na dança mais antiga.

Harry se afastou, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Sidney, seu olhar nunca vacilando. Para dentro e para fora, para frente e para trás, a pressão crescendo, as chamas irromperam, e o ar entre eles chiou.

Draco pegou uma mão de Harry e a colocou sobre seu coração, e colocou a sua sobre o do moreno. Os olhos se conectaram, a magia começou a fluir mais fortemente.

- Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy , alego você como meu companheiro. – Draco começou. – Eu te entrego meu coração para você tomar conta, minha alma para você iluminar e meu corpo para você possuir. Eu te entrego meu amor, minha devoção e minha magia.

Draco arfou emocionado.

- Você, Harry James Potter, aceita ser meu companheiro de vida, me entregar sua alma e seu coração, para a eternidade da minha magia, me amar de livre vontade e nunca me deixar?

- Eu aceito.

Tomando suas palavras como verdadeiras, Draco o beijou profundamente. A magia envolta deles vibrou, Harry começou a sentir a magia penetra-lo fortemente, o deixando tonto.

- Me tome mais forte – Draco sussurrou.

Harry começou a empurrar mais forte, mais rápido, seus movimentos contínuos e selvagens. Draco se mexeu para segurar os ombros largos de Harry enquanto o homem se entregava ao abandono, estabelecendo um ritmo inclemente, penetrando o corpo de Draco com desejo primitivo.

- Estou perto... – O moreno sussurrou.

O braço musculoso deslizou sob os quadris do loiro, inclinando-o e mudando o ângulo, atingindo aquele ponto doce de Draco com cada impulso.

- Ah Harry... - Seu orgasmo disparou através dele, explodindo para preencher o espaço entre eles novamente.

- Tão lindo... - Harry sussurrou antes de seus olhos fecharem, os músculos em seu pescoço se contraindo, e ele ficou imóvel, rosnando a sua liberação.

A cabeça de Harry caiu para frente, e Draco olhou para aqueles belos olhos verdes que ele adorava. Ele podia sentir o vinculo se formando entre eles, lentamente, até que se completou com um estalo de magia dentro do peito. Então estava lá, a conexão que da qual seus pais tanto falavam e tanto trabalhavam. A sensação de plenitude o atingiu, ele podia sentir as emoções de Harry flutuando até ele, e nesse momento, sorriu, vinham ondas de amor e calor.

Continuara conectados, trocaram um abraço apertado.

- Está chorando? – Harry perguntou preocupado, com as lagrimas que corriam livremente pela face rosada. – Eu te machuquei?

- Não, não – Draco soluçou – É só que eu estou tão feliz.

Harry sorriu, e gentilmente deslizou para fora de Draco, pegou a varinha na cama próxima e proferiu o feitiço de limpeza. Ondas de felicidade e satisfação o atingiram, um pouco de preocupação e cansaço também, demorou um pouco para perceber que vinham de Draco. Era o vinculo veela, havia também um leve brilho de magia correndo pela pele dos dois.

Aconchegou se companheiro nos braços, Draco enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e suspirou, ainda se recuperando da pequena crise de choro.

- Meu companheiro – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e então caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos dormir – Draco disse – Vamos nos casar sábado, se lembra!?

A letargia do sono fluiu de um para o outro, então caíram em um sono profundo.

**N.A**

**Finalmente hem. Ia demora mais um pouco para eles se unirem, mas resolvi muda um pouco a historia, cap que vem tem casamento, tem revelações sobre brevam e outras coisas.**

**Aviso como sempre, nunca vou abandonar a fic, vai demorar mas sempre vou escrever.**

**Bjs.**


End file.
